The Wizard of Zero and His Little Sister
by Ashbel Longhart
Summary: While visiting his comatose sister, Haru Yamamoto and his sister, Kyoko, are suddenly transported to the world of Familiar of Zero. Upon arriving there not only is Kyoko no longer in a coma, she can do magic, and Haru has gained the power of Kamen Rider Wizard! Bad news is, there are also Phantom running around, so now it's up to Haru to be the final hope of Halkeginia.
1. Prologue: The New World and The Miracle

**Hello Fanfiction readers of the world! This is Ashbel Longhart here and today, I bring you a new story of mind called, The Wizard of Zero and His Little Sister. I have always been a huge fan of Kamen Rider, current favorite is Gaim, and this idea has been in my mind for awhile, so I thought, 'Why not make it a story?' So yeah, here it is. Also, if any of you people have checked out my profile, you'd see that I have more stories coming in, so yeah. Hope you look forward to them. Now for the disclaimer. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now lets get this show on the road. Let's Ride because...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

><p>"Okay WizarDriver check, all rings including movie ones and Wiseman's check, Dragotimer check, Dragon figure check, WizSwordGun and AxCalibar check. Alright I got everything, so time to head out."<p>

Hi. My name is Haru Yamamoto. To keep things simple about what I look, I look like Shin Asuka from Gundam Seed Destiny except I have baby blue eyes. I'm just your every day 16 tear old high schooler and yes people I am a Otaku, but proud of it.

Today I'm going to a convention and I packed all my Kamen Rider Wizard merchandise. Right now I'm wearing a black shirt with a white Kamen Rider Wizard symbol in the front, forest green cacky. Over the shirt is a white duster jacket. Anyway, I put my stuff in my gym bag and slung it over my left shoulder. Now before I head to the convention there is one place I have to go.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hospital)<strong>

I now arrive at a hospital. You're probably wondering why I'm at a hospital.

"Excuse me." I call to the receptionist.

"Yes?"

"My name is Haru Yamamoto I'm here to see Kyoko."

"Ah yes, please go ahead."

I thank her and went towards one of the elevator and pushed 3 to head towards the 3rd floor. Now your probably wondering, "who is Kyoko?", well Kyoko is my 14 year old younger sister. You see 6 years ago there was a car accident that killed our parents. They had just picked up Kyoko from school and were heading to pick me up as well when it happened. It was only 2 hours later that I was wondering what was taking them so long when a teacher came and told me the news. By the time I got to the Hospital, my parents had already passed away. When I went to check Kyoko, I found out that she was, for some reason, in a coma. I cried that night for two reasons. One was for the death of my parents and the other was because I was thankful that I didn't lose all of my family. From that day on I was rather protective of her. Lets just say if anyone talks bad about my sis you better hope I don't have anything sharp with me.

**DING **

The elevator stopped. Suddenly.

_**I beg of you…**_

Huh? Strange I thought I heard something?

_**My servant that exists in the vast universe…**_

I did hear something. And it's getting louder the closer I get to Kyoko's room.

_**Heed my call...**_

I'm not liking this. I then ran towards the room and when I got there and opened the door, I didn't like what I saw.

_**I wish from the bottom of my heart…**_

What I saw was a portal sucking in my sister. I went to grab her to pull her out.

_**Answer my guidance…**_

I pull as hard as I can without hurting Kyoko, but it wasn't working and the next thing I know, I'm also dragged into the portal.

_**And Appear!**_

And with those final words both Kyoko and I were sucked into the portal and falling through a black void. There is only one thing to do in this situation. Scream like a girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Everything was black at first. Feels like I've been free falling for hours. I was hugging my sister acting, as a shield. Suddenly there was a light and I hit… ground?<p>

**BOOM!**

Then something exploded and smoke was flying everywhere. I shielded Kyoko on instinct. I was coughing and hacking, trying to keep the smoke out of my lungs and grass out of my eyes.

Wait a minute… grass?

And are those birds sing? Well at least the sun is shining which is a good thing.

As the smoke and dust cleared I noticed I was surrounded by people about my age or younger. The were wearing matching white shirts, black pants, skirts for the girls, and cloaks over their shoulders with a golden brooch of a pentagram inside of it… wait a minute… WHERE IN SAM HELL, _AM_ I!?

Hmm, I think I've been watching Red vs Blue too much, but who cares that show is awesome.

Looking around I saw my bag next to me. Off to the side was a man, maybe, in his 40's, being bald, but had hair around his head, wearing glasses, and robes of some sort, holding a staff with one hand, and looked at me with surprise and interest.

Then I saw a girl standing in front of Kyoko and me. She was wearing what the other kids were wearing. She was the same age as them except she was shorter. I think I almost yelled out loli. She has shoulder length pink hair and pink eyes. No joke. Even the eyebrows were pink. No dye. Strange thing is that she looked kind of cute, but her frown kinda ruined it.

"Who are you!?" she demanded.

"Uh…" Was all I could say as I finally let go of my sister.

"Answer the question, commoner!" she yelled. "What are you doing here!"

Wait, commoner? Uh, last I checked the Feudal Era is over. Then I noticed her expression turned into that of horror and realization for some reason.

"No… don't tell me!?"

The people around me also noticed too, but instead of horror, their expression was one of amusement. Then they were laughing and pointing at the pinky, making her look embarrassed and humiliated. I felt kinda bad for her so I secretly prepared my Brotherly Love Falcon Punch.

Then rude comments were thrown.

"Hahahahahaha, as expected of Louise the Zero!"

"Out of all things to summon, you summon commoners!"

Now I was both confused and angry. What the hell is going on here? Where the hell am I?

"Sh-Shut up!" shouted the now named Louise. She then turned towards the bald guy.

"Professor Colbert! Please let me try again!"

The bald guy, know known as Professor Colbert, shook his head.

"I can't let you do that. It is strictly forbidden and is a sacred ceremony that determines a mage's life. If I allow you to redo it then that would be an insult to the ceremony itself. Regardless, it has been decided that these two will be your Familiar Spirits and you have no choice but to take them."

Wait. Familiar Spirits!? Last I checked we're 100% human!

Then a dark-skinned, red haired girl with brownish-gold eyes came up to her. I will admit she was hot her… revealing features, to put it lightly, were a turn off for me. "This makes all you said worth it! I would have never guessed you summon commoners!" said the dark-skinned girl.

"Y-You shut up Kirche! It was just little screw up!" Louise yelled, blushing in embarrassment.

While those two were bickering I checked my sister to see if she was alright.

Lets see midnight black hair check, cute face check, I opened her eyelids and...yep, her violet purple eyes are still there which she got from my mother side. All in all people I tell you this so it will be easier for you people, she looks like Kuroyukihime from Accel World, just has purple eyes.

"Professor Colbert! This has got to be a mistake! I've never heard of someone taking a commoner as a Familiar Spirit, let alone two!?"

"We do now!" A student said, and the students laughed even harder.

"Well there is always a first time for everything, Commoner or not, there are no exceptions. They will serve as your Familiars." said Colbert.

Wait a minute! Back up! SERVE!? We're supposed to be servants to her!? I just want to know where the hell I am and how to get back home!

"Now continue the ceremony." instructed the Professor.

"… y-yes sir… "

"Come on, Louise! You can't _possibly_ fail _this_ one, right?" One student mocked.

"Or maybe she _can, _after all, she is the Zero." The other students continued to taunt and jeer at her, but she surprisingly ignored them. OK, when I get the chance, I'm cutting off the dicks of all these guys. The girls, you don't even want to know.

She walked up to and then pointed a wand, yes a WAND, at me and started muttering something that sounded French and English at the same time. As best as I could tell, she was saying something binding and the pentagram of elements. Once she was done, she grabbed the lapels of my duster and drew me in for a kiss… ON THE LIPS!?

"Mmph…!" I quickly drew back blushing. "What the hell!?"

"You should be thankful for this!" snapped Louise.

THANKFUL!? Girl, this is not what I had in mind for a first kiss.

Before I could do anything I suddenly had this tingly feeling and my left hand felt like it was burning. Wait my hand is burning! I then dropped down to the ground and rolled around, screaming like a banshee. Then the burning spread throughout my body,it was mostly focused on my left hand. It felt like someone was writing on my hand with a hot knife. Then the burning stopped. I went to look at my hand and saw some strange lines that resembled Nordic runes on it.

"Ah, your Familiar Runes." Professor Colbert noted, taking a look at my hands. "Well Ms. Vallière, despite failing to properly cast Summon Familiar, you managed Summon Servant on your first try!"

"Uh...thank you..." Louise said.

"Now, if you cauld finish the other one." Colbert pointed at Kyoko. Oh no you don't! This is where i draw the line!

Louise sighed, blushed, and turned to Kyoko, but before she could even point her wand, I grabbed her wrist and used my free hand to grab her head and turned her head to face me and flinched and cowered at what she saw. What she saw was my oni face. I suddenly developed this trick when I was watching some good old Zatch Bell. Now I'm using the face on her and to the other students that saw my oni face cowered when they saw it. I think I saw someone piss themselves. Even Professor Colbert flinched when he saw my face.

**"YOU CAN TAKE MY FIRST KISS ALL YOU WANT, BUT EVEN TOUCH MY SISTER THEN YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF WITH HADES BEFORE YOU EVEN REALIZE IT!"**

I'm pretty sure all the guys pissed themselves when they heard my demonic voice. I then pushed her away and made my way to my sister putting my arms around her as a shield. Louise was then helped up by Professor Colbert. What I didn't notice was Kyoko's left hand, which on her middle finger was the Please Ring, which I put on her when I first got it and the Hope Ring on the other hand, but I didn't see it on her, drifted towards my belt and something unbelievable happened.

**PLEASE! PLEASE!**

Yellow, I'm guessing, mana came out of me and into Kyoko. I felt a little tired after the process was over, but I didn't care because of what happened next. Kyoko… opened her eyes for the first time in a long time then turned to me and said:

"Onii-chan" Kyoko said slowly.

I couldn't believe it.

"K-Kyoko?!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)<strong>

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**The was a sudden flash and sparks and then back-to-back we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun, and sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking the gates of the academy. In front of him is his Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshin and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review and comment and, as always, please be honest. Until the next ride. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until next timechapter.**


	2. CH 1: The Promise and The First Day

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Today, I have brought you this new chapter of mine. Hope you're excited, no pun intended KR Wizard. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**I made a few corrections to the opening, just to let you know. Also, I won't be posting new chapters for awhile because I have Final Exams coming up. Sorry. But anyways, it's time to ride cause...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>CH 1: The Promise and First Day<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)<strong>

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking the gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Last Time)<strong>

**PLEASE! PLEASE!**

"Onii-chan?"

"K-Kyoko!?

* * *

><p><strong>(Now)<strong>

I was outside of what is probably this school's infirmary with my so called master. I just got done explaining why about my sister being in a coma until now and the people of this place are now checking her for problems.

During that time I got an explanation about this world, yes people WORLD! How do I know? Try asking the two moons in the sky, that's right, TWO MOONS!

Apparently me and Kyoko are in a world where magic, mages, and other fantasy creatures exist. In return, the people asked me what did I do to wake Kyoko from her coma. All I said was that I don't know what that was and that this is the first time this has happened, which wasn't a lie. They say it might have been ring magic which was true.

That was magic. Specifically, Kamen Rider Wizard's magic and I just gave some of my mana to Kyoko just like how Haruto gave his mana to Koyomi. I wonder if Kyoko is like Koyomi in the show?

Just then the door opened and a nurse came out.

"Mr. Haru, Miss Vallière you may come in now."

As soon as she got done talking I ran in at a speed similar to that of a certain blue hedgehog. When I got in, there, sitting up from a bed, looking more healthier than ever, was my sister, awake, and not in a coma.

She then turned her head towards me and I froze. What should I say to her? We haven't spoken to each other in years. Before I could think of something, she spoke.

"Onii-chan?" She spoke in a soft voice.

Suddenly, it all came back and next thing I know, I was running and then embraced her, crying tears of happiness. I then felt her arms around me, embracing me as well.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?"

"Baka imouto! Do you know how worried I've been!"

After I got done crying I let go, even though I didn't want to, and wiped my remaining tears. I then saw my sis looking at me.

"Onii-chan, your older!"

"Yeah well look at yourself."

I grabbed a nearby mirror and showed her, her reflection. She was surprised.

"Ah! I'm older too! What happened Onii-chan!?"

I then grabbed her head and rubbed it affectionately.

"You've been asleep for a long time Kyoko."

I then explained to her what happened to her and our parents. She was shocked.

"I-It can't be. Please tell me this is a joke Onii-chan!" Kyoko pleaded.

I just stared at her and then embraced her.

"I'm sorry." is all I could say.

Now it was her turn to cry, except this one was of sorrow.

"Don't worry. I'm still here." I said to hopefully make her less sad.

"Then promise me something." Kyoko suddenly began.

"What?"

"Don't leave me. Ever! Promise!?" Kyoko ask/demanded.

I said it without hesitation. "I promise."

During all this Louise was quiet which I'm thankful for.

* * *

><p><strong>(Louise's Room, 5 minutes later)<strong>

It was now night time and both me and Kyoko were in Louise's room. I was now bowing to Louise.

"I thank you for taking us in."

"I-Its no big deal. After all, you two are my familiars and Masters are supposed to look out for their familiar or in this case familiars." said Louise.

You see people, after Kyoko got done with her crying session, I told her where we are and how we got here. She took it pretty well.

Then Professor Colbert came to see how we were doing. He is a really nice guy. He then told me some bad news and that the contract between Kyoko and Louise must be complete. I refused at first, but Kyoko stopped me and said she wants to go through with this. Louise then did her thing and and completed the contract with a kiss on the hands. I was glad Kyoko's first kiss was not stolen like mines, which still sucks by the way. After some burning flesh, the contract was complete. Runes appeared on her right hand and Professor Colbert wrote on a note pad a copy of our runes, saying he has never seen runes like ours before. After he got done we went with Louise to her room and here we are now.

Right now I'm carrying Louise's laundry, because she ordered me to and I kinda owe her. Problem is I don't know how to wash cloths by hand so I'm looking around for some help. I then spot what looks like a maid.

'Maybe she can help me.' I thought.

When I got close enough I called out. "Excuse me miss."

"Hmm?"  
>The maid had short black hair in a pageboy style with blue eyes. She didn't look as exotic as the other as some of the other students, but she was still pretty attractive herselfl. Her figure was also nice in a nice term. Strange thing is that she kinda looks Japanese like me and Kyoko. Its probably nothing.<p>

"Can I help you?" asked the maid, looking at me with curiosity.

"Um, if its no trouble do you think you can help me with this." I said, gesturing Louise's laundry.

"Are you perhaps one of Miss Vallière's familiars?" the maid asked.

"Huh? How did you know?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, everyone is talking about the human familiars Miss Vallière has summoned. As to how I know who you are, well, you look you aren't from around here judging from your cloths." she explained.

"Heh, I guess me and Kyoko are pretty famous."

"My names Siesta by the way." the now named Siesta introduced herself. I put down the basket of clothes and stuck out my hand.

"I'm Haru Yamamoto."

"Ha-ru Ya-ma-mo-to" Siesta said, trying to pronounce my name and shook my hand.

"What a strange name." Siesta said with a smile.

"Well its not so strange where I come from." I said with a smirk.

"Honestly, I almost I thought you were a noble." said Siesta.

That reminded me of something.

"Hey, I've been wondering. What is it with all this noble and commoner stuff?"

"You don't know!? Well…"

Siesta then explained about the system around here and it made me sick. Pretty much people with magic are considered nobles and are at the top of the food-chain here. The people who can't do magic are called Commoners, but the thing is that commoners are at the bottom of the food-chain and are treated pretty badly here and they can't do anything about. This information made me sick to my stomach.

"Anyway, do you think you could help me with this." I asked as I picked up the basket.

"Oh don't worry I can take care of that." Siesta said as she took the basket from me.

"Really!? Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'll have these done and brought to Miss Vallière's room by tomorrow morning."

"I owe you." I said before taking off to explore the place.

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside somewhere)<strong>

After exploring the place, I found a quiet area to be at my lonesome. Not a single soul in sight. Once I was sure I was alone, I sat down and stared at the night sky. Stars littered the night sky, but my main attention was on the two moons.

"This really is a different world. Heh, and I thought this shit only happens in an anime."

I then took something out of my duster pocket. It was the Connect Ring.

"I wonder." I muttered as I thought back when me and Kyoko got here and the Please Ring working. I then put on the ring and got up.

"Well, here goes nothing." I then lowered my ringed hand to my belt which the buckle is replaced by the Hand Author. Then, it happened.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A red magic seal appeared beside me which kinda surprised me. I then stuck my hand in and felt a handle. I grabbed it and pulled. What came out of the seal was Wizard's bike, the Machine Winger.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

I now have the most awesome ride in, what was this place called again? Oh yeah, Halkeginia.

I then placed my new ride in a shed I found earlier and hid it. I then headed to Louise's room to call it a night. When I got there both Louise and Kyoko were asleep on Louise's bed. I had to use my oni face, which surprised and scared Kyoko, to get Louise to agree to let Kyoko sleep on the bed. For me, I slept on the floor on a pile of hay. It seems Louise was planning on for her familiar to sleep on it. I didn't really care as long as Kyoko got a comfortable sleep tonight. I then lay on my hay and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Vestri Court)<strong>

"I commend you, commoner, for not running away." said Guiche.

Alright. As you can see people I'm about to fight a guy named Guiche to a duel, still regret that I didn't bring my YuGiOh cards, and we have a crowd here to watch. You're probably wondering,"What happened?" Well, here is what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback) <strong>

"And finally, Louise, don't EVER hurt my sister, got it?"

"Y-Yes." Louise stuttered, probably still surprised at my list of 'Things that anger me'. I know Kyoko is still surprised and is still trying to process the information as I can practically see the question marks floating above her head.

"Anyway, would you girls want some tea?" I asked the girls.

"That would be nice, please." Louise said. Kyoko just nodded.

I nod and got up to find me a tea set. You see people, today the students have no classes today to bond with their familiars and I just got done explaining to Louise what not to do to get me angry, because when I get angry its never pretty. As I was looking for a tea set I accidentally bumped into Siesta, surprising her and making her fling her tray, which was filled with treats that were for the students, into the air. Using my skills as a clown, part time job, and reflexes, I was able to catch the tray and used it to catch the treats.

With the tray, I caught a few cups of tea and a plate with a piece of cake. With my free hand, I caught another plate of cake, with my left foot, I somehow caught another plate of cake, and finally, I caught another small plate with my teeth which I used to catch a cup of tea. I then put everything on the tray and I think I heard some of the students clapping. I then helped Siesta up with my now free hand.

"Sorry about that Siesta, I should have looked where I was going." I apologized.

"Ah, it-it's OK, really, you just surprised me." said Siesta, blushing with embarrassment.

"Hey! Where is my dessert!" shouted a boy blondy, stroking the biggest mole I have ever seen.

"Ah! Coming!" Siesta said.

I then gave her back the tray, but I grabbed a cake from it.

"Why don't I handle this. I owe you one, remember." I said and without waiting for an answer, I took off.

When I got there I saw the boy blond talking to another blond except this one was a female and had her hair in curls, in her palm was a small frog. They looked happy together.

I just left the cake and left. I don't want to interrupt them. Little did I know that the blond boy was more than meets the eye. It all stared when a chestnut brown haired girl in a brown cloak came up to me.

"Excuse me."

I turned to look at the girl who was carrying a basket full of souffès.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you know where I can find Lord Guiche?"

During the talk between the blondy and his female friend, I happen to overhear his name which was Guiche, so I knew where he was. I pointed to him.

"He's over there, talking to that blond female with the small frog."

She saw him, smiled, and turned to me. "Thank you very much!" She then jogged towards him.

Now I would have left to go and get some tea for the girls like I promised, but my gut told me to stay and watch and boy was my gut right.

***B-B-B-Bitch Slap(x2)***

It seems that the guy named Guiche was actually two-timing with the two girls and just got caught, earning him a double Bitch Slap. The two girls who over heard were named Katie and Montmorency then ran away crying. I did a good deed today.

This time, I was about to walk away to get the tea.

"Hold it!"

But the guy named Guiche stopped me and walked up to me, stopping about 3 feet away from me.

"Because of you, you damaged and ruined the reputation of two ladies. How will you take responsibility?" He asked.

"How will _I_ take responsibility?" I blinked. "Dude, let's review and go over the facts shall we?"

**(BGM: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney-OST-Pursuit~Cornered)**

Suddenly, everything went dark. We were all in a court, Guiche was standing at that place where people who get called on, the other students were at the bleachers, and I was at the Attorney stand, wearing a blue business suit, my hair was spiked up like a porcupine, and I was pointing my finger at Guiche dramatically.

"Wasn't it you who was two-timing with those two girls!" I yelled.

"Uh...Um...Uh..." Guiche was too flabbergasted about what had happened. I wasn't about to let him catch a break.

I slammed my hands down on the table in front of me and pointed dramatically at Guiche again. "Answer the damn question!"

He gave in. "Yes!

"That's right! There's no turning back now for you, I have all the evidence here on this piece of paper I'm slapping." True to my words, I was slapping a piece of paper. "Long before _I_ came around, they're reputations were already ruined by _you_!

**(BGM END)**

We were now back at the Academy grounds. How the hell did all of that happen?

"I will not accept this!" It seems Guiche doesn't know when to quit. He then pointed his rose wand at me."I hereby challenge you to a duel!" The students gasped at this.

So he says, but I know he was trying to gain back his lost pride. Well, do I have a surprise for him.

I then picked up a nearby cup of tea and splash all of its content on him. The students gasped at this too.

I then spoke without hesitation. "I accept. When and where?"

He wipes his face clean with the sleeve of his shirt and glares at me. "In one hour at Vestri Court!"

"I'll be there." I said and he then stomped away.

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

><p>And now, here we are. Guiche then swung his rose wand and a petal fell. From that petal, a suit of armor appeared. So this was this world's magic.<p>

"My name is Guiche de Gramont, otherwise known as Guiche "The Bronze." It is only natural that I use my magic, and this Valkyrie shall be your opponent." said Guiche.

While I admit that was impressive, I've seen better. Have you seen the Fate series? Now that is magic. Plus, this won't even hold a candle to what I have in store.

"Nice trick. Now let me show you a trick of my own."

Just when I was about to reach for my rings, both Louise and Kyoko appeared.

"Guiche stop this!" shouted Louise.

"Onii-chan! What are you doing!?" shouted Kyoko.

Shit! I was hoping to do this without letting them know, but I guess news travels fast around here.

Both me and Guiche turned to the girls.

"Guiche, you know that duels are forbidden on academy grounds!" shouted Louise.

"Ah, Louise, that is between mages, but this man is a commoner so he does not count." explained Guiche.

My imouto pleaded with me. "Onii-chan stop this!"

"Sorry Kyoko, but I can't do that." I said. My eyes never leaving the golem.

"Why not!?" demanded Kyoko.

"Because he couldn't take responsibilities for his action so I'm going to show this guy a lesson." I said and then turned to face her and smiled. "Don't worry I got this." I then turned to face Guiche who seems to be angry about my comment.

"Well then commoner, why don't we raise the stakes?"

I was confused by his words.

"If I win." He then points his rose wand at my sister. "Your sister will become one of my family's slaves."

All of the students who came to see the duel gasped, even Louise. I didn't pay attention to them. Something in my mind...snapped when I heard this.

"You know something Guiche?" Everyone looked at me as my hair covered my eyes. I was shaking. "I was going to let you go easy without a scratch. But now..."

I then reached into my left duster poket and pulled out my Driver On Ring. I slipped it into place on my middle right finger and placed it in front of the Hand Author.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

The WizarDriver appeared around my waist, surprising the people.

"NOW I'M GOING TO FUCKING ANNIHILATE YOU!" All I saw then was red and Guiche, thinking about how I was going to kill the mother fucker.

The students, Louise, and Kyoko stepped back, surprised by my killing intent.

I then touched the Shift Levers, flipped them, allowing the Hand Author to to turn over to my left, beginning the song.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

The people were wondering what was making that continuous song while Kyoko was looking at my Driver.

"Onii-chan?" Kyoko muttered confused.

Oh that's right, Kyoko never got to see Wizard since she was in coma. Guess I'll have to explain to her later, but right now I have a blondy to destroy.

I then pulled out from my other pocket the Flame Style Ring, put it on my left middle finger, and flipped the visor. Now to say the magic words, no pun intended.

"Henshin." I was a bit surprised myself on how calm I sounded, but I didn't pay attention to this as I brought down the ring and then it happened like I hoped it would.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

I then posed my hand to the left and came a full red magic seal, surprising the audience, and passed over me, covering me in an armor that I knew all to well.

From head to toe I was clad in a black body suit which concealed my form. The belt stayed the same, but now I have a chain of silver rings that were hanging on my sides. My chest was covered with red gem-like armor which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. My shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From my waist hung a robe-waist covering which was red inside, but black on the outside. My wrists and ankles which sported bands that were the same ruby red color as my chest plate. Finally, my head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring I wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if I had large eyes with an antennae rising from the forehead.

I have become Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Saa Showtime Da!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the chapter! Now, before some of you say, "Guiche is not that bad!", this is my story so I get to do what I want to do with it. It seems Guiche is doomed next chapter, but we'll have to wait and see what happens which won't be up for awhile thanks to Final Exams coming up, boo! Also, Kyoko is NOT the Windalfr, just to let you know. More chapters will be coming in when Christmas Break hits, so please wait for me! Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride.<strong>


	3. CH 2: Showtime, Explanation, Surprise!

**Hello Fanfiction readers, Ashbel Longhart here! So it seems that weekends have saved my writing ass, so today, I have brought you a new chapter. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's.)**

**Now it's time to see what will happen to Guiche. Will he live or will he die? Why am I telling you this when I already know the answer? Time to ride because... IT'S SHOWTIME! **

* * *

><p><strong>(Last Time)<strong>

"My name is Guiche de Gramont, otherwise known as Guiche "The Bronze." It is only natural that I use my magic, and this Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

"Henshin."

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

"Saa Showtime Da!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)<strong>

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking the gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Now)<strong>

We now go back to the field where me, now Kamen Rider Wizard, and Guiche, the mother fucker, are at, ready to begin the duel. Around me were the students all amazed at what they are seeing.

"W-Who are you!?" demanded Guiche nervously.

"I'm a wizard. And in this form, I'm called Kamen Rider Wizard!" I yelled out proudly.

"Kamen Rider!? Onii-chan became a Kamen Rider!?" Kyoko said, surprised.

Kyoko knows who Kamen Riders were having watched them with me when she was still little. Because she was in a coma she does not know about Wizard or any riders past Blade, just to let you know.

"Kamen Rider?" Louise said as she turned to Kyoko, probably now thinking that summoning me was the best thing she ever done.

"I'll explain later Louise." I said

I then turned back to the blond asshole. Just before I kill him, I think I'll be a little dramatic.

"Guiche de Gramont!" Wizard yelled out.

Guiche jumped, surprised and a little scared that he was suddenly called out. Heh, little coward.

"Through your own actions, you've shamed yourself." I tell him flatly. "Then, when you were caught in your shame, you challenged me, who you thought was just a mere commoner, in order to soothe your pride. Not only that, but in order to make me suffer more, you put my sister on the line. I was going to let you go without a scratch, but now that you have dragged her into this..." I cracked my knuckles. "You will pay with your life."

What I said made the students that came to see this dual gasp. They now know that this was not a simple dual anymore. It was a dual to the death, a fight to the death where the winner gets to walk out of here alive.

"You better get ready, cause now, both you and me are the stars of this little show, but when this is all over it will be curtains for you, permanently.

I then struck a pose.

"Saa, Showtime da!"

I then reached out for a ring from one of the chains.

"Now for my first trick." I began as I flipped the Shift Levers of my driver.

**LUPPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

The ring I chose was the Connect Ring and I replaced it with the Driver On Ring and brought it in front of the Hand Author.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

I stuck out my right hand to the side and a magic seal appeared. I put my hand inside when I heard a girl scream which made me turn. There was a random girl staring at another magic seal and coming out of it was my hand. In front of my hand, decorating the wall was a bronze sword. My gut told me to grab it and my gut hasn't failed me yet, so I did and pulled it into the circle which disappeared.

I pulled my hand out of the magic circle and in my hand was the WizSwordGun in sword mode!

'Transfiguration? Wizard didn't do that when he was summoning his weapon.' I thought. 'Oh well. Better go with it.'

"Attack my Valkyrie!" ordered Guiche, having finally getting over his shock and fear.

The golem was faster than I thought, but I did something surprising.

I dodged the golem's attack by doing a back flip over it! Since when can I do a back flip!? I'll think about this later. Right now I have a blondy to destroy and these things were getting in the way.

When I landed on the ground I immediately twirled around and slashed at the golem. To my surprise it was cut in half, easily might I add.

I thought these things were made out of bronze not butter?

I turned around and saw Guiche swipe his rose wand again a couple of times so that a couple of petals fell off. From those petals were six new golems. Two of them had swords, three had spears, and then last one had a mace.

I readied my transfigured weapon and they charged.

One tried to hit me with its sword, but I just dodged it and upward slashed it, cutting it in half. Another sword user tried to back attack me, but I turned around fast enough and parried it. I then disarmed it, literally, and then slashed it across the waist, finishing it off.

Something is not right here. The WizSwordGun is not this sharp, especially one transfigured from a bronze sword. I then notice a glow coming from my left. It was my runes!? Did they have something to do with this. Come to think of it since when can I use a sword with such skill? Not only that, but I haven't done a back flip since my time as a part time acrobatic clown.

Because I was distracted, two spear wielding Valkyries attacked me from both sides. I thought I wasn't going to be able to dodge when I surprised myself again. Just when the two spears were about to hit I jumped and spun around sideways in midair just between the two spears! Since when can I do something like this!? I landed when the two spear wielding golems pulled back. I then grabbed one of the golems, put it in front of the other one, and kicked them away where they collided with the other spear wielding golem.

I then switched my Flame Ring with my Hurricane Ring.

"Time to blow you away." I said as I flipped the Shift Levers and brought down my ring.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

I put my hand up and another magic seal appeared, except this one was different. It was light green and was surrounded by green wind. It came down on me and my appearance changed. My chest plate had turned from ruby red to vibrant emerald green with the sides having connecting triangles with green bands on my wrist and ankles with the inside of my coat attachment having been turned green as well. The shape of the gemstone on my face had turned into an inverted triangle too. This was the Hurricane Style.

"He's using wind magic!?" someone said, but I ignored it.

I placed my sword upside down and pulled the Hand Author on my transfigured weapon.

**COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

I then swiped my Hurricane Ring over the hand.

**HURRICANE! SLASH STRIKE! FU! FU! FU!**

I then slashed forward at the the golems and a tornado came and trapped them in midair. I then slashed again and threw a wind blade which hit the golems and caused an explosion which destroyed the golems. Then there was a flash of light and I looked and there in my hand was the bronze sword instead of the WizSwordGun. It then started to crack and then it broke, leaving me with just the handle.

"Guess it couldn't handle the magic." I concluded. I'm going to have to talk to Louise about getting a sword later.

My new instincts kicked in and I dodged a strike from the mace wielding golem.

"You need to cool down" I joked as I switched to the Water Ring. Flipped the Shift Levers and brought it down.

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

I raised my hand up again and this time, a blue magic seal surrounded by water appeared and came down. Now all of my emerald green was replaced by sapphire blue. The new armor was blue with diamond shapes on the sides of chest plate and my faceplate had turned into a blue diamond. This was the Water Style.

"Now he's using water!?" someone said.

I then switched my Connect Ring for my Liquid Ring. The golem closed in and was about to strike when I used it.

**LIQUID! PLEASE!**

I then felt like I was all over the place. Kinda loosy goosy. The mace hit me, but instead of hitting something solid, it hit something liquidity. I then turned into water and I saw Guiche and the other students surprised when I turned into water. Even Kyoko and Louise were surprised. I then wrapped myself around the golem and squeezed it until I crushed it to pieces. I then formed back together and felt the spell wear off.

I then turned to Guiche and asked. "Done yet?"

My answer were five new golems. These things were starting to get annoying. I have one ring that will do the job, but I wanted to show off a little more.

"Alright, I think its time to fight earth with earth!" I said as I switch to my Land Ring and used it.

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON!**

I placed my hand over the ground and from the ground came a yellow magic seal with a couple of rocks around it. It went up through me and all of my sapphire blue was replaced by topaz yellow and the sides of my chest plate had turned into true squares. My faceplate had turned into a yellow square and I felt my strength increase. This was the Land Style.

"He's using Earth now!" someone shouted.

"By the Founder, he can use all four elements!" another student called out.

That caused quite a ruckus among the crowd as they got excited and a bit chaotic. I felt pretty good right now, but it's time to get back to work.

"Let's end this with something big." I said, switching to my Big Ring and used it.

**BIG! PLEASE!**

A magic seal, about 5 times bigger than me, appeared over my head and I put my entire forearm through. What came out was my forearm 5 times bigger, and I'm pretty sure I heard someone muttered "Mommy". I then slammed my enlarged hand onto the five golems, squashing them. I pulled back my arm and it returned to normal size and the magic seal disappears. When I looked at Guiche, he looked like he was about to pee and poop his pants at the same time.

"You done?" I asked.

He fell on his butt and spoke. "I-I yield! I yield!"

I walked up to him and said. "Well, that's to bad." I then punched him in the gut, sending him flying and reminding everyone that this was not a simple dual. He fell to the ground and grasped his stomach. I walked up to him and kicked him in the head, sending him rolling on the ground.

He got up and waved one of his hands while the other one was grasping his stomach. "Please wait! I said I give!"

I flipped the Shift Levers again.

**LUPPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO! LUPPATCH MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO!**

" And I said that you will pay with your life!" I then brought down the Big Ring in front of the Hand Author.

**BIG! PLEASE!**

I summonedmy enlarged forearm once again and instead of squashing him like a pancake, I swatted him like a fly, sending him into the air. He fell to the ground, hard, but that's what I wanted. I get rid of the Big spell and walk up to him.

He got up slowly and tried to raise his rose wand again, but he wasn't fast enough, so I took it out of his hand, snapped it in half, and threw it to the ground. I then punched him to the ground, his face landing face first. I picked him up and continued to punch him.

"You only have yourself to blame for this!" I punched him in the face.

"Were you so desperate for some action!?" I punched him the gut.

"This could have been averted if you had kept my sister out of this!" I kneed him in the gut.

"But _NO! _You had to drag her into this!" I threw him away and switched my Big Ring for my Kick Strike Ring, ready to finish off the little shit.

"And because of that, you have cost yourself your life." I walked up to him slowly, my hand ready to flip the Shift Levers.

Just when I was about to finally finish off the little fucker, someone I didn't expect stopped me.

"Onii-chan, stop!"

It was my precious imouto. I froze. "K-Kyoko!?"

"Onii-chan, stop this! He's had enough!"

"Kyoko, why are you stopping me!? Did you not hear what he said? He said he was going to make you a slave!? A _Slave_!" I tried to reason with her._  
><em>

" I know what he said, but please, Onii-chan, you don't have to kill him!

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Is Kyoko really forgiving this dickhead? Before I can say anything anymore, Kyoko walked up to me and hugged me, as if trying to cool down my anger, which was somehow working.

"Onii-chan please, just stop." Kyoko pleaded.

I stood there for a moment, thinking. Finally I've decided what to do. I left the embrace of my sister, picked up Guiche...and threw him towards the students. When he landed, the students immediately backed away. Hmph, stupid spoiled rich kids, cowards, all of them. To my surprise, one of the girls he cheated on, Montmorency, went to his side and helped him up, making me see the extent of his injuries.

His face was a mess, covered with dirt, bruises, a black eye, and some blood from the head. Somehow, I was able to tell that he had a couple of ribs broken. Not only that, but his uniform was ruined, all messed up and covered with dirt. Also, I see his right arm was not going in the right direction, must be broken. It seems he is barely conscious. Good, I need him awake for him to hear this.

I pointed at him. "Because of my sister today, your life was spared! Be thankful, for there are not a lot of people who are so forgiving!

Somehow, I he heard that as I saw him nod his head and then went unconscious. My work here is done.

I walked towards Louise with Kyoko by my side, the other students stepping aside to make a path for me. When I got there I also saw Siesta who was looking at me with amazement and fear. When I looked at Louise, she had the same expression.

"You probably want an explanation?" I said as I changed back into my civilian form.

They all nodded and I was about to lead them back to Louise's room, when suddenly...

"That can be told back at the Headmaster's office."

We turned and standing right there was Professor Colbert with a look of caution on his face, his look mostly directed towards me. Rushing past him and going to Guiche were the medical team.

All I could say was. "Oh boy."

* * *

><p><strong>(Headmaster's office)<strong>

We now arrive at the Headmaster's office for the first time since arriving here in this world. During the walk here, Colbert told me that the headmaster's name was Osmond.

I saw what I guess was the headmaster and he looked like he got some fashion tips from Gandalf himself: long unkempt beard and hair, gray flowing robes, and a staff. I think I almost said, "Where's the Ring?" Surprisingly, the headmaster let Siesta in, so standing in here was her, Louise, me, and Kyoko.

I then spoke without a care. "So, what do you want gramps?" People were surprised by my disrespect, except the headmaster, and I had to move my foot away to avoid Louise's loli wrath. I've seen what lolies like her can do.

The headmaster then began. "First, I would like to ask, why did you try to kill Mr. Gramont?"

The answer came easy to me. "He put my sister on the line, and thus sealed his sealed his fate for my wrath."

"Does your sister really mean that much to you?" Surprisingly, the one who asked this was the headmaster's secretary.

I turned to her and asked. "Your name?"

The headmaster answered. "This is my secretary, Miss Longueville."

I nod and answer Longueville's question. "She means the world to me. " This comment made Kyoko blush for some reason, I wonder why? "Our parents died years ago and she is the only one I have left."

"I see." Longueville then stayed quiet.

Osmond then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Back to the matter at hand, Mr. Yamamoto, I will ask of you to not kill any students here at this academy, or the consequences will be very severe."

I could tell from his voice that not only was he making a statement, but he was also giving me a warning. If this old geaser is the top dog here at this academy, then he is probably someone who I don't want to mess with, at least, without my Infinity Style.

I had to ask. "And what are these consequences?"

"Not only will we have to punish you, but you will also face punishment from said students family." Osmond answered.

I smirked, surprising them. "Alright, I won't kill any students, but..." I then slung my arm around Kyoko and brought her close to me. To me, this was just a simple one-arm hug, but to the other people here, it looked like we were snuggling, but I didn't notice this. "If they try to harm me and my precious imouto, then bring them on, heck bring on the whole continent."

My comment was met with surprised faces. I didn't think I would be that hard, just gotta let my Inner Phantom out and let it wreck havoc.

* * *

><p><strong>(3rd POV)<strong>

We step out of Haru's POV for a sec to see what the people in the room were thinking before Haru made his comment and what looked like to them, siblings snuggling, rather affectionate they might add.

The common thing they all tought was. 'Am I seeing the taboo between siblings!?'

After Haru made his comment. 'Is this guy crazy!'

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Haru's POV)<strong>

"Now before we leave. " I then raised my foot and stomped it down, everyone hearing mouse cry. They looked down to my feet and saw a white mouse with my foot over it's tail. I saw the headmaster flinch, but then acted like he didn't know what was going on, but his secretary noticed this. I found this little guy around the ground, looking up the girls' skirts. I caught him when he was about to look up my sister's skirt, who is wearing the school uniform by the way.

I picked him up and tossed him to Osmond, who caught the little guy. "I think you lost something."

He was then glared at by Miss Longueville and that was when me and the girls left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Louise's Room)<strong>

After the talk with the headmaster, me, Kyoko, Siesta, and Louise all headed to Louise's room where I could explain to Louise about my powers. We are now sitting at sitting around a table, well except Siesta, with a cup of tea for each us except for Siesta.

I turned to her and asked. "Siesta, why don't you grab a seat?"

"Because it would be impolite for a servant to be sitting with nobles, milord." She replied.

Why is she calling me mi-Ah! I see.

"Siesta, You don't have to call me milord, I'm not a noble."

"How can you say that when you unleashed all of those spells!" Louise yelled.

I turned to her. "Just because I can do magic, doesn't mean I'm a noble. In fact, if all nobles are like that, then I rather be a commoner."

"WHAT!?" Louise yelled, surprised I would say such a thing.

I then put on my Connect Ring on and used it.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A magic seal appeared next to me, surprising the girls even though they already had seen it as I reached in and pulled out a chair for Siesta.

"Now sit." I said to Siesta.

She was a bit hesitant, but then she finally decided to sit down with us. I smiled and turned back to Louise.

"Now you had questions for me?"

"Of course I do!" Louise said loudly.

I said calmly. "Well, ask away."

Louise stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking. "Why didn't you tell me you were a noble?"

"Like I said, I'm not a noble. " I said.

Louise got up and slammed her hands down on the table. "How can you say that when you casted magic!"

"Onii-chan." Kyoko's voice somehow quited Louise, probably wondering what she was going to say.

"Are you really a Kamen Rider?" She asked.

I placed a hand on her head as I developed a smile. "Yep! Your big bro is really a Kamen Rider now!"

My sister asked. "How?"

I was about to answer when Louise interrupted me. "Hold it! What's a Kamen Rider?"

I sighed and took my hand off of my sister before answering. "A Kamen Rider is a hero of justice who protects people and their dreams, hopes, and smiles. Basically, a superhero."

"Sounds like a fictional character." Louise said.

"That's because it is." I said.

Both Louise and Siesta then developed faces of confusion on them.

I then explained. "Kamen Riders are fictional characters. How I became one, well I think it has something to do when you summoned me and Kyoko here."

Louise pointed at herself. "Me?"

I nodded. "You see my rings?" I raised my Connect and Flame Ring for them to see. They awed in amazement on how big the jewelry was. "Awhile ago, these things were nothing more than plastic toys. But now, they're real. I can't explain how they became real, but I have a theory."

"Onii-chan." I turn to Kyoko. "Who is Wizard?"

"Ah! That's right. You haven't seen him yet. Kamen Rider Wizard is the 14th Heisei Rider of the series." I explained.

Kyoko's eyes widen. "Eh!? 14th!? How much have I missed these years!?"

I placed my hand on her head once again and rubbed it affectionately. "Quite a lot my little sister."

Kyoko puffed her cheeks which, in my option, made her look cuter. "Onii-chan, stop rubbing my head! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"But you don't look like you hate it." I teased her.

Oh, how I miss teasing her. I heard a cough and I turned to Louise.

"You still haven't explained how you can do magic!" Louise pointed out.

I stop rubbing my hand on my imouto and stared at Louise, waiting for her to calm down. When she did, I decided to give her the story. The abridged one. What I did was kinda mixed a little of KR Wizard society knowledge with real life and the result is that I told that magic is a lost art, but still exist.

"Wait. What's a Gate?" Louise asks.

"A Gate is basically a human who has magical potential." I answer.

"So you mean a noble?"

I shook my head. "No. A gate is anyone who has magical potential, noble or commoner, it doesn't matter."

Both Louise and Siesta had a look of shock.

"What!? Impossible! Only those of noble lines can have magic! It was ordained by the Founder himself!" Louise protested.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Believe what you want to believe. I don't care." I then continue. "Now, magic reacts funny when it comes to emotion. When a Gate succumbs to despair, or broken to the point where they think it would be better to just die than continue, their untapped magic manifests a creature known as a Phantom, which is born inside their subconscious. That creature destroys their last hope, their memory of that hope, and breaks free, killing their host and having the ability to mimic them."

"OK, but what does this have to do with you being able to do magic?" Louise asked while Siesta poured us some more tea which I thanked her for.

"Because I have a Phantom inside of me." I said.

Louise was currently drinking her tea and was about to spit take, so I reacted fast.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

I quickly manifested a barrier in front of me, Kyoko, and Siesta.

"WHAT!?" All the girls shouted, looking at me while I dismiss the barrier.

"That's right. You see, some people can suppress their Phantom if they hold on to their hope, but from my knowledge it's rare. A side effect manifesting a Phantom and surviving allows one to harness one's mana and use it as magic so long as they have a focus." I explained.

"Focus? What's your focus?" Siesta asked, confused.

"Well, my WizarDriver and Wizard rings." I explained. "They're crystallized raw magic and when exposed to another source of magic, they cause a reaction which is the same as casting a spell." I then thought of a more simpler version. "Just think of it as a pre-prepared spell. It just needs power to activate it."

"Can we see them?" Seista asked.

"Sure, I don't mind." I shrugged. "Just give me a few seconds." I got up and went to my bag that was left in the corner of the room I picked it up and went back to the table. I opened my bag to find my rings. I found them and layed them out one by one on the table.

"Ooooooooh! They're so beautiful!" Siesta gasped at the sight of the rings which have all turned real.

"I've never seen gemstones so big before!" Louise gasped in admiration. "How are you able to fit them inside these rings so easily? Most jewelers would break them trying."

"There's a special jeweler who can do the job." I said, thinking about Wajima. "The materials needed to make rings this big are the ring frames used to fit in the gemstones in and the raw magic stones."

"Are they like Wind stones and Fire stones?" Louise asked. "They're a mineral which is made when magic is compacted underground and found excavated later."

"Maybe." I shrugged. That'll be something I'll have to look onto later.

"By the way Onii-chan." Kyoko called out to me. I turned to her and she raised the hand which is equipped with the Please Ring. "What is this Ring?" Kyoko asked.

"That, my little imouto, is the Please Ring and, like some of the rest, is a Spell Ring which, obviously, are the spells I use to help me in battle." I answered. That reminds me. "Hey, Kyoko."

"Hm?"

"Have you been feeling tired lately?"

Kyoko thought for awhile. "Well, I have been feeling a little tired lately. In fact, I feel even more tired."

That's my cue.

"In that case." I grabbed her hand which was equipped with the ring and brought in front of the Hand Author.

**PLEASE! PLEASE!**

Mana stared to come out of the Driver which soon covered Kyoko. Once the process was over, I let go of her hand. Whew, now I'm feeling kind of tired.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

Kyoko looks over at herself. "I feel better actually." She turned to me. "What did you do Onii-chan?"

"I'll tell you later." I said. I don't know if Kyoko is really what she is. If she is, then I don't know how to break it down for her.

"What about the colored rings you used?" Louise asked.

"Those, Louise, are my Elemental Rings." I said as I turned to Louise. "Those rings grant me my armor with an elemental power to it. As you've seen, they are Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth." I showed my left hand that was currently equipped with Flame as an example. "When I use these kind of rings, I'm able to access to what is called, the Ring's Style."

"The Ring's Style?" Louise asked with a confused expression.

"The form my armor takes when I use it." I answered. "From my knowledge, Wizard has nine Styles."  
>Louise looks at me for a minute, then looks at all of my rings on the table. She then picks up one of the rings, which was the Flame Dragon Ring.<p>

"You mean like this one?" Louise asked.

I nod. "Yes. What you're currently holding is the Flame Dragon Ring, which allows me to access a more powerful version of my Flame Style and also allows me to manifest some of my Phantom's power." I explained.

"Can you show us!" Siesta asked with stars in her eyes.

"Sure." I grabbed to ring from Louise's hand and switched it with my Flame Ring. I then also switched out my Driver On Ring.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

I flipped the shift levers and the little jingle played.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

I then placed the Ring in front of the Hand Author and got something I wasn't expecting.

**ERROR!**

Me and everyone was surprised that it didn't work. I took off the ring and looked at it. "Huh? That's weird. That wasn't supposed to happen."

Then, suddenly…

***BA-DUMP***

I dropped the ring and grasped my chest where my heart was. I fell to my knees. I didn't register the girls getting up, all I could feel was pain, immense pain. I then black out, but not before hearing the distant voice of my sister.

"Onii-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Unknown Location)<strong>

I open my eyes and the first thing I see was darkness. It wasn't that dark as I could still see myself, but it was still pretty dark here.

"Where…am I?" I look around. Suddenly…

***RUMBLE***

Everything started to shake and I had trouble keeping my balance. Then, from above, cracks appeared and then, they broke apart as something came out.

It looked mechanical, covered in white armor with gold claws and horns, having a pair of short wings, and has a gemstone on its chest. It was the WizarDragon!

"What the!? Dragon!?" I said.

Dragon turned to me. _**"Haru!? Well, I hoped we could meet, but not in this situation."**_

Somehow, I could tell that this Dragon was way more friendlier than Haruto's Dragon.

"What's going on here Dragon!?" I asked.

_**"It seems the inhabitant of this place doesn't like me rooming in here."**_

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

_**"Not **_**What**_**, **_**Who!**_** And when I mean **_**Who**_**, I mean **_**Him!**_**"**_ Dragon then turned towards the crack which he came from and I followed his direction.

From the crack came a huge figure, as big as Dragon, garbed in a black cloak with a hood completely hiding its entire face, with bone-like skeletal wings popping out of its back. In its white, bony hands was a scythe, the blade being almost as big as him and what looked like skeleton heads and limbs on it.

I pointed a shaking finger at it. "Who is _that_!?"

_**"That, Haru, is your Phantom, Grim Reaper!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Also, surprise! Haru not only has one Phantom inside of him, but TWO Phantoms inside of him! If you're wondering why a Grim Reaper, it's because I was watching things that involved the Grim Reaper, so Haru's Grim Reaper Phantom was born because of those. <strong>

**Another thing, Guiche got the beating of a life time, HAHA! Honest fact: I was planning on killing him at first, he was on my shit list when I saw him, but as I read some Fanfictions, the manga, and watched the anime, I decided to let him live, so he should not only thank Kyoko, but he should also thank Fanfictions, mangas, and animes for saving his magic ass.**

**That doesn't mean that there won't be any character death in here, I got more people on my shit list to either kill or just beat the living hell out of them. THEY WILL FEEL MY WRITING WRATH! Or Haru's wrath, but it's the same thing...I think?**

**Also, for any of you wondering about the transfiguration thing, I was trying to think of a way for Derflinger to come in to the battles, when I watched some good old Fullmetal Alchemist and hit myself in the head, thinking, 'Why not just turn him into the WizSwordGun!' I felt really stupid at the time and that is how part of the scene from the opening came to be.**

**Well, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out! Till the next ride.**


	4. CH 3: Phantoms, weapons, and Phantoms

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here with the weekend saving my ass again here to bring you a new chapter. Today, we get to see Haru's other Phantom, Grim Reaper! I'm so excited! Time for the disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I don not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They all belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now let's get started because...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 3: I'll face my Phantom, get a new sword, and fight another Phantom<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Last Time)<strong>

**ERROR!**

"Who is that!?"

"_**That Haru, is your Phantom, Grim Reaper!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)<strong>

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking the gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling

* * *

><p><strong>(Now)<strong>

I was frozen with shock. Did I hear that right? Did Dragon just say that, that _thing_, is my _Phantom_! I turned to him.

"Did you just say…" I then turned towards Grim Reaper. "…that _thing_ is my _Phantom_!"

"_**Yes Haru, that Phantom is **_**your**_** Phantom!"**_

I couldn't believe it. How are there TWO Phantoms living inside me!? I then was suddenly picked up by Dragon, tossed onto his back, and took off into the sky because the Grim Reaper was attacking.

It took a swipe at Dragon with its deadly looking scythe, but Dragon dodged and sent a stream of fire at it. It swirled its scythe like a windmill, completely blocking the attack, but caused a cloud of smoke, causing it to lose sight of us.

Dragon used this distraction to head towards the crack and went through it. I turned back and saw that some of the smoke had cleared, enough so that Reaper can spot us and then chased after us. When we passed the crack, the surroundings had changed. In place of the black, void-like area, now stood Tokyo, completely deserted. So, this is my Underworld?

Dragon then quickly flew right and his behind some buildings that his us from the deathly Phantom. I looked up and saw my supposed Phantom exit out of the crack and flew all around the city, looking for us.

Seeing as we were safe for the time being, I turned to Dragon for some questions.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but what the fuck is going on!?"

Dragon looked around for extra measure, making sure we were hidden and turned to me.

"_**It's a long story."**_

I just looked at him. "I've got time."

He then looked around one more time, turned to me, and began.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

"**It all started when you were being summoned here."**

_We are now back to when Haru and Kyoko were falling through the void._

"**During your travel to the new world, I, who was just a plastic figurine at the time, became real."**

_From Haru's bag came the plastic toy version of Dragon, surrounded by a glowing light, completely unknown to Haru._

"**Since you were too busy keeping your sister safe, I went to the one place where a Phantom goes to when their host has not fallen into despair yet. Your Underworld."**

_The now ball of light enters Haru. Inside the Underworld, we see a full sized Dragon entering and landing in the Underworld._

"**But as soon as I got there, I was attacked."**

_Suddenly, something hit Dragon, sending him flying. He was able to regain his balance in mid-air and landed safely. Once on the ground again, he looked up to see the sight of Grim Reaper who, even though its face was hidden, was not happy._

"**I was completely shocked to see that you already had a Phantom inside of you. Especially one as dangerous as Reaper."**

_Grim Reaper sent an energy slash at Dragon who dodged the attack, but Grim Reaper then suddenly appeared next to Dragon, scythe raised for the kill. As the scythe went down, Dragon somehow was able to dodge and sent a huge fireball at it. The Reaper wasn't threaten as it just slashed the attack away._

"**Since then, me and Grim Reaper had been fighting. That Grim Reaper had taken tricks from other Grim Reapers."**

_Grim Reaper suddenly transformed its scythe into two smaller scythes, holding them both in one hand, and attacked. Dragon bobbed and weaved, getting a couple of scratches as it found it difficult to dodge two scythes. Dragon then swung his tail, hitting the Reaper away, and then sent a stream of fire at it._

_It crossed its scythe in an X, but underestimated the power behind the fiery attack and hit the ground. It got up quickly, combined its two scythes together with both of the blades facing different directions, and threw it._

_Dragon used its tail to bat it away and sent four fireballs at it but the Grim Reaper suddenly vanished, appearing again to catch its thrown away weapon and leaving the balls of fire to hit the ground._

"**It then got really mad when the Runes appeared."**

_Suddenly, from above them, a brightening light appeared. From that light, streams of some sort of energy started to spread out through out the Underworld. Grim Reaper then gave out a deathly roar, as if saying that it was very pissed off, and then flew went towards the light. Once close enough, it slashed at the light, extinguishing it._

"**It seemed that the Runes had come with a Mind Control spell and Grim Reaper didn't like that very much. It surprised me that it showed that it had the ability to annihilate magic. A scary ability, no? But it seems that not all of the Runes powers were destroyed, but he left it alone as it was not a threat, rather, it was strengthening your magic within you."**

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>And then we continued to fight until you showed up."<strong>_

I was speechless. All of that was happening inside of me? I wondered why I didn't feel pain. A thought then occurred to me. I looked up at Dragon.

"Your fight with it didn't cause any negative affects?"

"_**It should have."**_

I looked at him, confused. "Should have?"

"_**We were fighting inside of you of course. Our fight should have caused great pain to flow through out your entire body as we were damaging your Underworld. Heck, I'm surprised you were able to cast magic during your duel with that human blond."**_

I then wondered something and asked. "Does having two Phantoms inside of me do anything to me?"

"_**Well, for one thing, since you have more than one Phantom in here, your magic is split between us, thus not being able to call upon the full extent of your magic as you are using me to call upon your magic and not him, but there is a good side to having more than one Phantom."**_

"What is it?"

"_**Since you have more than one Phantom inside of you, you are able to produce more magical power."**_

I developed a surprised expression. I can produce more magical power? Well, isn't that handy. Suddenly.

**CRASH!**

The buildings that hid us were destroyed and in its place was my other Phantom. That's not good. Dragon then quickly grabbed me by using its mouth and rolled out of the way; dodging an incoming scythe attack that stabbed the place we were just at.

"_**Haru, we have to stop him!"**_

You don't have to tell me twice, but I sensed there was another meaning to what he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_**Didn't you feel any kind of pain before you got here?"**_

I then think about what happened before I got here. Pain.

"I felt pain before I got here."

"_**Then that's a sign that my battle with Grim Reaper has taken its toll on you."**_

Another thought then just occurred to me.

"Is this like how Haruto battles inside another person's Underworld?"

"_**Yes. It's exactly like that. Since you have two Phantoms inside of you and we're battling, it's going to cause damage to your Underworld."**_

"So what do we do? Kill it?"

"_**That's a big no no."**_

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"_**Remember, I was just a toy before we came here while Grim Reaper here was always inside of you from the very beginning. He's **_**your**_** Phantom, thus making him your main source of magic. I am something like a substitute, a backup generator. If you decide to destroy Reaper, that would mean destroying your main source of energy and as a backup generator, I won't last long." **_

I then think for awhile. If we can't destroy him then maybe…

"How about we seal him?"

"_**That might work." **_He then asked me. _**"But, what are we going to use? As I already told you, Grim Reaper has the ability to destroy magic and I doubt anything here will keep him sealed."**_

That's a good point. How do we seal Reaper? I then realized something. This is _my_ Underworld, which means I can probably do anything I want in here. Grim Reaper can destroy magic, but can he destroy _my _magic?

I then raised my left hand and concentrated. In a flash of light, a ring was on it. This was not just any ring, no; in my hand was the Infinity Ring.

I showed Dragon this. "What if we use this?"

"_**The Infinity Ring!?" **_Dragon developed a shocked expression. _**"What are you getting at?"**_

I explained. "In the show, the Infinity Ring was made by Haruto's hope and magic. Since this became real, it should embody my magic."

Dragon didn't get what I was trying to say and asked. _**"Your point?"**_

"This Ring should embody my magic. You said Grim Reaper can destroy magic, but can he destroy _my _magic." I evasive the my when I told him this.

Dragon then understood what I was saying. _**"That's right! Grim Reaper is the source of your magic and the Infinity Ring embodies that magic. Even if he were to destroy it, that would be the same thing as trying to kill himself! Haru, you're a genius!"**_

I blushed a little at the compliment and scratch my head. "Oh stop it! You're making me blush-Whoa!"

Me and Dragon barely dodged Reaper's attack. It seemed Reaper has finally caught up to us and even though its face was hidden, I could tell it was mad. Although, I have this suspicion that it's always mad.

"Ikuze! Dragon!" And by my command, Dragon roared and charged straight towards Grim Reaper who was getting ready to attack back.

As we were heading towards my Phantom, I quickly took out my Bind Ring and slipped it on. When Dragon and I were close enough, Dragon ducked under the attack and I jumped off, landing on the scythe and hanging on for dear life. I then decided to go YOLO and jump off of the scythe so that me and Reaper were face to face…er, hood. Then, with the hand that was holding the Infinity Ring, I punched where its forehead would be. Then, from the Infinity Ring, came beautiful streams of what I guess is magic, surrounding Reaper in a sphere. I then activated my Bind Ring.

**BIND! PLEASE!**

I quickly let go of the Infinity Ring and stretched out my other hand. From there, chains shot out and wrapped around Reaper. It tried to break free, but it was no use as its entire body, except the hood covered head, was wrapped in chains. After that was done, a blinding flash of light appeared and after that, Grim Reaper was nowhere to be found. I started falling, but Dragon caught me as I landed on his back.

"Well, that was a thing." I said, kinda tired as I lay down on my back. "Dragon, can you sense anything wrong with me?"

"_**No, you're good. Your Underworld is still good as new and I don't sense any drop in magic."**_

'That's good to know.' I thought as I breathed a sigh of relief. I then asked. "So, what now?"

"_**I think it's time you go back to the real world. Your sister's crying."**_

I instantly sprang up to my feet. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Dragon then muttered. _**"Siscon." **_Oh, no he didn't.

I glared at him. "You did not just call me a siscon."

"_**Oh, look! Time to go!" **_Before I could get another answer out of him, I started to vanish.

"I AM NOT A SISCON!" I yelled out to him.

"_**Yeah, keep telling yourself that." **_

And that was the last thing I heard from him and completely vanished, returning to the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>(Real World, Louise's Room)<strong>

The first thing I felt when I regained conscious was something moist. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was resting on Louise's bed. Then I heard it.

***sob***

I looked up a little and saw my near imouto, Kyoko, crying above me and holding my left hand.

"Onii-chan, wake up, please!" Hearing her voice so full of sadness was like a thousand knives stabbing my heart.

I reached out with my other hand to wipe away her tears. She gasped and looked at me.

"Onii-chan! You're awake!"

I smiled. "Sorry for making you worry."

She then suddenly let go of my hand and then embraced me in a loving hug.

"You're finally awake! Thank goodness!" Kyoko cried out in happiness, crying with joy.

"Oi, oi. Enough with the tears." I said as I hugged back.

Two voices cried out. "Haru!"

I turned towards the direction of the new voices to see Siesta and Louise, both having relieved faces.

"Thank goodness you're awake." Siesta said.

"You had us worried when you suddenly collapsed like that, stupid familiar." And Louise is still Louise, but I could tell that she was relieved to see me OK.

"Onii-chan Baka!" Kyoko suddenly said to me. "Don't ever scare me like that."

I just smiled and rubbed her head. "I'll try."

"Anyway. " Louise began, making me turn to her. "What happened Haru?"

I decided to explain to them what happened. "It turns out that I have a second Phantom inside of me."

"WHAT!?" All of the girls shouted.

"I know, it was a surprise to me too. It turns out that my two Phantoms were fighting inside of me, causing damage to my body."

"Are you alright?" Siesta asked, worried.

I gave a kind smile to her which made her blush for some reason. "Don't worry, I'm fine. One of my Phantoms helped me seal the other one away."

Louise asked. "Which Phantom helped you?"

I gave a one word answer. "Dragon."

My answer made all the girls develop a surprised expression.

"Dragon!? You have something like that as one of your Phantoms!?" Louise asked.

I gave out a blunt, one-word answer. "Yes."

"What was the other one?" This time, Kyoko asked.

"Grim Reaper." I answered and I could have sworn I heard the sound of glass breaking. Did someone break their window?

"G-G-G-G-GRIM REAPER!" Louise yelled out in surprise.

"You have something that deadly as a Phantom!?" Siesta asked.

I nod. "Yeah. It was a surprise for me too. He was really dangerous and tried to kill me."

"So that was the one you sealed?" Kyoko ask which I responded with a nod.

"So, how did you seal it?' Louise asked, calming down a bit along with the rest of the girls.

"Well I tell you, it wasn't easy. Almost died a couple of times and it didn't help that the guy could destroy magic." As soon as I said that, I heard more glass breaking. OK, seriously, where is that coming from?

"I-I-I-IT COULD DESTROY MAGIC!?" Louise screamed in shock and horror.

I was unfazed by her scream and just nodded. "Yeah. Thankfully, he can't destroy my magic as he is the source of it and I used my magic to seal him."

It seems that Siesta and Louise were more surprised about a being that could possibly wipe out all magic in this world. Kyoko was still a bit surprised that I had a Grim Reaper for a Phantom. I looked outside and was surprised that it was nighttime already. How long have I been asleep?

"Whoa! Look at the time! Time we head to bed." I said as I got off the bed and lay down on the pile of hay and snapping the girls out of their trance.

Siesta then said goodbye and went to where all of the people who worked here, I refuse to call them servants, stayed. Louise and Kyoko just gave me a goodnight and slipped into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Morning)<strong>

I woke up early; sleeping on a pile of hay can do that to you, and stretched to get out the kinks in my back. I turned to my left to see Louise and Kyoko sleeping peacefully like little angels. I decided not to wake them up and head out to get some Breakfast for it is the most important meal of the day.

I walked through the halls of the Academy, glad I took the time earlier to map out the place for this place was HUGE! As I was walking, I spotted Siesta, guess people that work here have to get up early, hang clothes out to dry.

I waved and called out to her. "Oi! Siesta!"

She heard me and turned towards me as I walked up to her.

"Oh, good morning Haru." Siesta greeted.

I greeted back. "Morning." I then looked at the clothes she was drying. "Up early to dry these clothes?"

She nodded. "Yes. What are you doing up so early?"

"I was going to find out where I could get some Breakfast." I answered.

"Oh! In that case." She then took my hand and led me somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the Kitchen. If you want food, then I'm sure Marteau can cook you something nice." She then led me straight towards the Kitchen. It looked like a kitchen you see in a restaurants, people running left and right to get ingredients for whatever they were about to cook.

Siesta then seated me to a table and left to get some food. During my wait, I decided to look around again. The people here were working really hard, it kind of impressed me. Siesta then came back with a tray of food and along with her was who I think was the head chef.

He was a chubby guy, but from his arms I can tell that he could pull his own weight. He was a bearded man and was wearing a chef outfit. This guy must be Marteau.

"Sorry for the wait. Here you go." She then layed the food out for me. It was simple, a bowl of soup that smelled real good and a couple loafs of bread. "These are leftovers from last night's dinner, but I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you." I said.

I then dug in and holy Jesus! This is some good food and these are leftovers?

"This is really good!" I complimented.

"Haha! Nice to someone appreciating good food." Marteau said.

I turned to him. "You must be Marteau."

He nodded. "Yes, and you must be Haru. Siesta has told us so much about you." He then gave me a serious look. "So tell me. Is it true? You can do magic, but you're not a noble?"

Everyone in the kitchen stopped what they were doing to listen in. I gave my answer. "Yes, it's true. I'm not a noble, yet I can do magic. Don't compare me to those spoiled brats."

The serious face on Marteau then vanished as he suddenly laughed. "Hahaha! Well said." He then patted me on the back. "Go ahead; eat up "Our Sword!"

I took a bite out of some bread and looked at him. "Our Sword?"

"That's right. You knocked out one of those nobles off his high horse and you're a _commoner _who can use magic. You're the pride of us commoners: Our Sword!"

I laughed a little at this. I've heard worse nicknames out there and in anime, it could be worse I suppose.

"Well, at first, I was just trying to what's right, but then it became personal." I said.

"Personal?" Marteau had a curious expression, so I Just told him.

"He dragged my sister into our little duel and on one messes with my sister."

Marteau then turned to his coworkers. "You see this? A true master never boasts about his skills and he's very protective of his family! Other Nobles should follow his example."

Since when am I a master? I was just lucky that my stuff became real and I knew the skills that were necessary to use them beforehand.

"Anyway, come back to the kitchen anytime you want a bite to eat. I, the great chef Marteau shall cook anything you'll like and make it taste great. It's my own form of magic." Said Marteau.

"Oh really? No wonder this taste so good." I said.

"You're a great guy, Haru!" Marteau said as he wrapped one are around me. "You're so great that I just want to kiss you right now!"

I then pushed him away and simply said. "No. Way."

Marteau and everyone laughed at that and went back to work, chattering amongst each other. This place has a good atmosphere. As I went back to eating, I saw Siesta smiling at me and I just returned the smile and continued eating.

* * *

><p><strong>(Academy gates, 3 hours later)<strong>

I am now standing next to the gates of the Academy with Louise and Kyoko. You see people, today is something called the 'Day of the Void' and all students have a day off. Since it's a day off, I had asked Louise if we could all go into town so me and Kyoko can get some new clothes and a weapon for me. Louise agreed and went to go get some horses for us, but I stopped her, saying I have a faster means of travel which I do.

I had gone to the shed to retrieve my Machine Winger, not wanting to waste my magic, and was now on it with Louise and Kyoko. It was tight squeeze, but we somehow managed to make room.

"A-Are you sure this is safe to ride?" Louise asked nervously. Kyoko also looked nervous.

"It's fine. The Machine Winger is perfectly safe." I said, trying to calm them down.

"I'm not sure about this Onii-chan." Kyoko said nervously. Louise also agreeing.

"Relax you two. There's nothing to worry about." I said.

"W-Well..."Louise began.

"If you say so." And then Kyoko finished the sentence.

VROOM!

"AH! LET ME OFF! LET ME OFF!" Both Louise and Kyoko said.

"Girls, I just turned it on." I said.

"Huh?" They both blinked and saw that we're still stationary. "Oh…" Both of them then blushed in embarrassment.

I chuckled a little. I swear, these two could be sisters.

"Like I said, relax." I said. I'll try to make the ride as smooth as possible, so don't worry."

They nodded and I then gave each of us a helmet. "You'll need these."

They put on the helmets and gave me a look that they were ready. I nodded and just when I was about to go.

"By the way..." They looked at me. "I lied."

VROOM!

"AHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed as we took off at maximum speed with me laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Town Square)<strong>

Once we were close to reaching out destination, I parked and hid the Machine Winger so people would not look at me weird. I got off and looked at the girls. While Kyoko seemed a little wobbly, she looked okay. On the other hand, Louise looked like she was about to puke.

"You okay you two?" I asked.

"H-Hai, Onii-chan." Kyoko responded.

"Do I…look okay?" Louise mumbled back.

"Maybe I should have gone slower?" I said.

"You think!?" Louise said. "Let's just get going."

"Hai, hai." I waved off as we entered into town.

"What did you say?" Louise asked.

"I said yes, yes." I said, forgetting that people here don't speak Japanese. "So, where can we find the shops we need?"

"The clothing store is just down this way." Louise pointed in one direction. "The weapon shop should be around here somewhere." Louise frowned, although I can't blame her. The streets were bustling with energy, not to mention crowed too.

I then had an idea. "I think I can help with that." I dug into my pocket and pulled out my Garuda Ring. "I think it's time you met one of _my _familiars."

**GARUDA! PLEASE!**

Suddenly, from thin air, appeared a small tray, surprising the girls, before the parts started to float up and was put together to create the Garuda PlaMonster and the tray disappeared. I then took off my ring and placed it on its chest, making it come to life, chirping.

"Aww, Kawaii!" Kyoko giggled.

"Think you can help us find a weapon shop?" I asked it and it nodded its head. "I'm counting on you."

And with that, it flew away.

"Well Louise, I think it's time for me and Kyoko to get some new clothes." And with that, we continued to walk down the street until we got to our shop. The one at the store was a nice looking lady.

"Ms. Quinn." Louise called out to the woman.

She turned to us. "Ah, Miss Louise, good to see you."

"You know each other?" I asked Louise.

"Yes. She's the one who repairs my uniform whenever I… have one of my accidents." Louise said.

I tilted my head, not knowing what she meant.

"What can I do for you today?" asked Ms. Quinn

"I need some extra clothes for these two." Louise pointed at us as she said that.

"Sure. Anything you recommend?"

Just as Louise was about to say something, I stepped in. "I'll take it from here Louise." I turned to Ms. Quinn and asked. "Can you customize clothes?"

She nodded. "Yes. Anything you have in mind?"

I nod and asked if she had a paper and anything I could write with. She nodded and came back with a piece of paper and a pencil. I immediately got to drawing. Wonder what I'm drawing? Well, I drawing the male and female uniforms from The Irregular at Magic High school, the uniforms for the Black Order from Man, the uniforms for Ashford Academy from Code Geass plus the Zero outfit for me, I asked if she can somehow get the helmet for me, Takuto's Galactic Pretty Boy outfit from Star Driver for me too, Louise had kept telling me to get something that made me look like a noble, and finally, the ZAFT uniforms from Gundam Seed.

I looked at my drawings to make sure I didn't miss anything and then gave it to Quinn who had a flabbergasted expression when I showed her what I want made.

"Think you can make these?" I asked.

"Of course! Leave it to me!" Ms. Quinn seemed excited when she said that. "But first, I need to take both of your measurements."

I just replied with a simple, "Sure."

As Quinn was finishing up with our measurements, Garuda came back.

"You found it?" I asked. It just chirped and nodded.

I turned to Louise and said that he found the next place we need to go. We thanked Quinn and followed Garuda. During the walk, I noticed something while we were walking.

"Louise, how come none of these stores have words on them?" I asked as what I said was true. Every store we pass by has a sign hanging off from it, but only showed a picture of what they were selling and no words.

Louise answered. "That's because some commoners can't read."

Her answer made me stop walking. Louise and Kyoko looked at me as I was staring at Louise unbelievably.

"You're kidding me…right?" Unfortunately, she wasn't.

"What's so unbelievable about it?" Louise asked, looking like illiterate was perfectly normal.

I explained to her. "Being able to read and write are the basics of the basics in society, Louise. How come they're not taught how to read and write?"

Before Louise could speak, I took out my Driver On Ring and slipped it on, clearly showing that I was angry. "And I hope you'll give me a good answer."

Louise started sweating a little with a look of worry and fear on her face, remembering the last time I was angry.

"W-Well, it's basically because commoners just can't dedicate themselves to it." Louise began explaining. "They usually don't have the resources to enter schools and learn the skill. Even if they did, many of them won't, for they don't have the time to dedicate to it due to the trades and skills they must learn from their masters or families. The ones that do usually deal with the written words are the scribes, copiers, and librarians."

"That's just not right." I grumbled.

"That's just the way things are. "Louise regained back her nerves as she just shrugged. "You make it sound like everyone can read and write in your homeland."

"They can." I frowned. "All people of Earth can read and write, go to school, and learn a set of skills which their families don't teach to them. If you want to be a scholar, an artist, or anything else, you go learn it." Kyoko nodded her head in agreement as my anger cooled down a bit.

"What a weird place you two came from then…" I heard Louise said.

A~nd anger rising. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

Louise jumped back as my voice had attracted some attention. Kyoko then stood in front of Louise.

"Onii-chan, stop! You don't have to take your anger out on Louise!"

I looked at her for a few seconds and then forced my anger to cool down. I then continued to follow Garuda towards the Weapon shop. We rounded a corner and came upon a shop a picture of a sword on the sign.

"This must be the place." I then turned towards Garuda. "Good job little guy, why don't you rest for awhile?" The Red Garuda chirped and then vanished as I caught its ring.

"Shall we?" Louise asked.

"Might as well" I said as we enter the shop. The place was small with a few windows and swords on shelves and piled in wooden barrels. At the desk was probably the shop's owner and let me tell you, I have never seen anyone resembling a rat so much in my life.

"Ah, customers!" The shop owner said, rubbing his hands together. "Welcome to my humble shop. What can I do for you three?"

"Simple, I need a sword." I said as I decided to take the lead in negotiation.

"And what kind of sword would you like?" The shop owner asked.

"Show me any sword you got and we'll start from there."

The man grinned. "I think I just might have what you need." He then went to the back and a couple of minutes later, returned with the flashiest sword I have ever seen. I took hold of it and even though I'm a novice about swords, even I can tell that this thing is useless.

Unfortunately, Louise and Kyoko could not.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Louise awed.

"So pretty!" Kyoko was also in awe.

"Made by the famous Germanian alchemist." The man grinned as I could practically see the gold dancing in his eyes.

"How much is it?" Kyoko asked.

"3,000 gold coins."

A~nd there it is the rip-off price. Anger rising again.

Louise cried out. "WHAT! That's enough for a new manor plus the servants!"

Kyoko looked at Louise with a surprised expression. "That much!?"

"A good sword is worth just as much." The man said.

"What do you think Haru?" Louise turned to me and asked, but then noticed I was shaking. "Haru?"

I then snapped and yelled at the top of my lungs, scaring everyone in the shop as I swung the thing at a wall and…

**CRACK!**

It broke. I then threw the handle away, went towards the man, and grabbed him by the shirt. "What do you think you're trying to pull!?"

"C-C-C-Calm down!" the man begged.

"Calm down!? I asked for a sword! Not some stupid decoration!" I was close to using violence.

"Decoration!?" It seems that the girls had figured out what this guy was trying to do to us. I then pushed him away, making him fall to the ground.

"Now get me sword, a real one this time, and not some fancy trinket!" I demanded.

"_Yeah! You tell him!"_

I stopped what I was doing and looked around. Nobody was there.

"_Over here!" _the voice called out again.

I looked at barrel full of old and rusty swords and walked towards it.

"Not again…" the man groaned.

I pushed away swords until one caught my attention. It was a sword, but it was rusty and I mean REALLY rusty. It suddenly popped up and said, _"Hi!"_

I jumped back in surprise, almost falling on my butt, before blinking. And then pointed at it and turned to the girls.

"Did that sword just talk?" I asked and the girls nodded.

I then turned back towards it and pulled it out of the barrel.

"_Hi there. My names Derflinger. Who're you kid?"_ the talking sword, now named Derflinger, introduced himself. A piece of his mouth guard moved, giving the illusion of a mouth.

"I'm Haru Yamamoto." I introduced myself.

"_Haru eh? Well, I saw how you reacted when that salesman tried to sell you that showoff. How about you pass him some gold and take me with you?"_

I pulled him out of the barrel and gave him a few practice swings. His weight is pretty good and I bet he'll look great after some polishing.

"I have a better idea. How about I buy you, a scabbard, and some cleaning equipment for free?" I said. After what the guy was trying to do, he ain't getting our money.

"_That sounds great!" _Looks like Derflinger agrees.

"Hold on a minute! You just can't-" but I interrupted him by pointing Derflinger to his face. Even though his blade was rusty, I'm pretty sure that he could still cut.

"In case you've forgotten, you tried to rip us off. Now either you can give me Derf…" I then asked Derf. "Can I call you that?"

"_Sure."_

I nodded and resumed talking. "Either you give me Derf, or I can just leave him here where he can mouth-off customers and I I'll be spreading rumors about this place so that in the future, you'll lose business."

"You can't do that!" The salesman said.

"Watch me." I threaten him. "So, what's it going to be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later…<strong>

"Too easy." I said to myself as me and the girls were outside of the store with our new companion, Derf, who was in a scabbard on my back.

"Onii-chan, you didn't have to threaten him." Kyoko gave me a disappointed expression.

"Hey! He tried to rip us off! Karma can be a bitch." I defended myself. "Besides, look on the bright side. I got a new sword/friend and Louise saved some money. It's a win-win situation for us."

"_Yeah, except for the sales guy." _Huh, I was just thinking that.

"You know Derf? I think we're going to get along just fine…aibou." I said as I gave him a smile.

"_Aibou?"_

Oop! Forgot that people don't speak Japanese here again. "Aibou means partner from where I'm from."

"_Aibou…I like it! Alright, from now on, we're aibous!"_

"Right back at ya." I said.

"Only you, Haru, can make friends with a talking sword." Louise said.

Before I could say anything…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Something hit right in front of us, causing an explosion and pushing us back. People were running away from whatever attacked. The dust cleared and standing there was something I didn't expect to see. It was blue and white, resembling a bull. It was the Minotauros Phantom!

"What is that!?" Louise asked.

"Bakana, a Phantom!?" I said, not believing what I'm seeing.

"That's a Phantom!?" Kyoko said.

"**COME ON OUT YUBIWA NO MAHOUTSUKAI!" **Minotaur yelled out. He's looking for me? **"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!**

I got to my feet and went to Louise. "Louise, I want you to take my sister somewhere safe!"

"What!? What about you!?" Louise asked me.

I looked at the Phantom who threw another fireball at a store. "I need to take care of him."

Kyoko didn't like what she heard. "What!? Onii-chan, that's crazy!"

I looked at her. "Kyoko, look, Phantoms are the main enemies of Wizard and I'm the one here who he's looking for. I have to stop him." I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, I don't plan on dying."

We stayed like this until Kyoko ended it and looked at me. "You better come back safely!"

I gave her a smirk. "Hey, I'm your big brother. Just who the hell do you think I am?"

After saying that Gurren Lagann line, I ran towards the Phantom.

"_You just bought me today and already we're fighting some crazy monster! I sure picked one hell of a partner."_

I Ignored Derf's comment called out to the Phantom, "Hey Minotaur!" He turned to me. "You looking for me!?" I then placed my Driver On Ring in front of the Hand Author.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

My WizarDriver appeared around my waist and the Phantom eyes widen.

"**Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai! So the reports of you being here in this world were true."**

Reports? Someone knew I was Wizard and reported to him? I'll think about this later as I flipped the Shift Levers, starting the song.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

I slipped on the Flame Ring, flipped the visor on, and drew Derf out.

"Time to see what you're made of Derf, no pun inteaded." I said.

**"****_I'm so excited! Let's do this aibou!" _****Well, at least someone is having a good time. Well, time to get to business.**

"Henshin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

Once I was clad in my armor, I said my line. "Sa, Showtime-" but I was interrupted.

**"****_Whoa! Look at me!"_**

I looked where Derf was and saw that he had turned into the WizarSwordGun in sword form, but, just like Derf was, it was covered in rust.

"Derf? Is that you?" I asked.

"_Yep, it's me and boy do I feel great! Still rusty, but great!" _As he was speaking, I saw the Hand Author…opening and closing like a mouth? Well, this gives the saying, 'talk to the hand cause the face ain't listening." a brand new meaning.

During my talk with Derf, Minotaur took out his Bull ax and charged, yelling, **"For Wiseman!"**

Wiseman's here too!? Well, that's just great. I reacted quickly a deflected Minotaur's attack and sent multiple slashes at him, doing damage if the sparks coming off of him were anything to say.

Minotaur stumbled back and then tried to send multiple attacks at me, but I just dodged and deflected all of the hits. I kicked him away and shifted Derf into gun form. When Minotaur went for an overhead strike, I surprisingly caught the attack and shot him as he left himself open in the first place.

"_I'm a gun!? This feels weird!" _Derf said as Minotaur stumbled back and I kept on shooting at him. One of my bullets hit his left horn, breaking it off. Minotaur grasped at the empty air where his left horn used to be. This is just like Episode 1 where he lost his horn to Haruto.

**"You'll pay for that!"** Minotaur shouted angrily as he struck with his weapon again, but I caught it again, wrapped my arms around it, turned Derf into sword form, and sliced off Minotaur's weapon. Minotaur stepped back and looked at his now useless weapon, surprised that I was able to slice it off so easily.

I was pretty surprised to, but not because of that, but because this whole fight has been…too easy. Not only was I able to break his weapon, but I was able to block all of his attacks before and not only that but this guy was slow. Was Minotaur always this weak? I then remembered my Runes and looked towards them and, yep, they were glowing. Were the Runes really giving me this much of a boost?

"_Aibou, look out!" _Derf's voice woke me up from my trance as I saw a fireball coming at me. I won't be able to dodge in time, but Derf had an idea. _"Aibou, raise me up!"_

I did as he said and to my and the Minotaur's surprise, the fireball was sucked into the Hand Author, Derf's mouth.

"_*Gulp!* Whew, that was pretty good!" _Derf said it like he had a good snack.

"Derf, you didn't tell me you could eat magic!"

"_Oh, I just remembered it." _You just remembered it!? You know what, I don't care. I'm just going to finish off this Phantom that's charging at me. Wait a minute.

"Holy!" I reacted quickly to stop Minotaur from running over me. I have got to stop losing focus. I used Derf to block his charge and then stepped out as he ran into a store.

Minotaur stepped out and was getting ready to charge again. I quickly took action and switched to my Land Ring.

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON!**

Once I had turned into my Land Style, I switched my Driver On Ring for my Defend Ring. Minotaur came charging towards me like a bull, but I was ready for him. I flipped the Shift Levers and readied my trap.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

I placed my hand above the ground and rising in front of was a block of stone. Since Minotaur was not looking where he was going, he crashed into the earth shield and got stuck. I find this a bit funny and I waved at him before I kicked him high into the air.

Once he was in the air, I quickly took out my Hurricane Ring to change Styles.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

When the green seal appeared above me, I held Derf in a reverse grip and jumped through it, flying towards the Phantom. When I got close enough, I slashed everywhere; there was nothing he could do to defend. When Minotaur crashed into the ground, I switched to Flame Style as I landed.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI, HI, HI!**

Once on the ground, I stabbed Derf into the ground and took out my Kick Strike Ring and switched my Defend Ring for it.

"Time for the finale!" It's time to do the signature move all Kamen Riders are famous for. A Rider Kick.

**CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

A red magic seal below my feet and I twirled around once on my left foot, before stepping into place with my right foot and moved the tail on that side of the trench coat to the other side. A swirl of fire surrounding my kicking foot and not burning me surprisingly.

I ran forward, doing a cartwheel before leaping into the air. I aimed my kick Minotaur and a red magic seal appeared and before I kicked it, the magic circle stretched into a cone of circles before becoming rings of fire.

"Flame Strike Wizard!" I yelled.

I was then pushed by some unknown force and landed a flying kick strike straight at its chest, making him fly back and skidded across the ground before coming to a halt. I turned around and struck a pose, raising my hand that was equipped with the Flame Ring and showed it off as another red magic seal appeared on the Phantom and then it exploded.

I was silent for awhile, not leaving the pose. Then, I started to shake before I left the pose and started to dance around.

"HAHA! I did it! I did it! Rider kicked him straight to hell!" I was dancing and laughing like amad man, but I didn't care as I was feeling great.

"Onii-chan!" A voice called out to me and I turned to be met with a hug tackle from Kyoko. Louise just jogged over to us.

"Kyoko!?"

"Onii-chan, are you okay!? Are you hurt!?" Kyoko said this as she was looking all over me.

I changed back into my civilian form and stopped her. "Kyoko, calm down! I'm fine, see?"

Kyoko stopped worrying and Louise asked. "What was that!?"

I just walked over to Derf, who had somehow turned back to normal and his blade was led rusty, but still rusty.

"That was a Phantom, specifically, the Minotauros Phantom." I said as I pull Derf out of the ground and put him back in his scabbard.

"That was a Phantom?" Louise asked.

I nod. "Yeah and it seemed to be looking for me. Look how that turned out."

"Why was he looking for you?" Kyoko asked.

"From what he said, it seemed someone told him about me being Wizard and was scouting for me."

'But if there was a Phantom here and Wiseman was here, then there could be more Phantoms out there. This is not good.' I thought.

"For now, let's head back to the Academy." I suggested and the girls agreed.

It seems that I have my work cut out for me.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the Chapter. Looks like there are Phantoms here and are looking to cause some trouble. And if you people say that the fight with Minotaur was too easy, remember, because of his Gandalfr ability, almost everything about him is increased. Also, I won't just use Phantoms from the show, I'll also make some of my own so look out for them. Also, if any of you noticed that this is out of order from the manga chapters and the anime episodes, I did that on purpose, thought I mix it up. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next ride. <strong>


	5. CH 4: Magic, Kirche, and saving a maid

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here and RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEE! *Punches a hole through the wall* Sorry about thay people, I had ment to get this done before Christmas, but when my mom dropped my sister and I at **** to spend time with our dad, I had forgotten to bring the laptop so sorry if I'm late. Now for the disclamer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now let's ride cause...IT'S SHOWTIME! Also, in this chapter, someone DIES! So hooray for that.**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 4: Kyoko's magic, escape from Kirche, and save a Maid<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Last Time)<strong>

BOOOOOOOM!

"**Come on out, Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai!"**

"Henshin!"

**CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

**"****Flame Strike Wizard!"**

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)<strong>

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking the gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Now)<strong>

"You don't have to come with me you know?" Louise said.

Hey guys, you're probably wondering what's going on right now. Well, it's been two days since the Phantom attack and right now, me and Kyoko are currently following Louise. Why? Because we want to see her classes and learn a bit more about this world, so we're going to attend classes with her today. I had Derf on me as was complaining to not leave him behind.

"We know, but we want to come anyway and this is a good chance for us to learn more about this world." I reasoned with her.

We made it to the classroom as we took seats next to Louise. The room was modern, stone walls with books on shelves, a couple of windows, a desktop for the teacher, desks for the students, and a chalkboard. Pretty old fashion, but what do you expect from someone who's lived in the cities?

As I glanced around, I saw all the students avoiding my gaze. You see people, ever since my duel with my Guiche, all of the students have been scared of me, thinking that I was a rouge mage on the loose who kills nobles and eats them for breakfast. Now, because I was almost going to kill Guiche, a mage, some have even taken a fancy of calling me the 'Mage Killer' which reminded me of when Kiritsugu from Fate Zero was called the 'Magus Killer', so I was a bit proud of the little title.

Then came who I believe is the teacher wearing an honest to gods pointed witch hat. They actually encourage that stereotype!?

As I listened to the lesson, I learned that they use wands like the wizards and witches in kid books. Also, the elements of magic here are Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth, the same as my rings. Guess that explains why the spoiled kids were excited when I had showed off my Styles. There was also a fifth element, named 'Void.' It seems there Founder who made the damn system here use this element and was now considered a lost art. I also learned why some of the students have been calling me a Square Mage. You see, the ability of a mage is characterized by how many elements a mage can use.

A mage who can only use one element is a Dot Mage; someone who can use two is a Line Mage, someone who can use three is a Triangle Mage, and finally, someone who can use four elements is a Square Mage which is considered the best. Now if someone were to like stack the same element, like say Earth plus Earth, that person would be considered a Line Class Earth Mage. It seems that I'm the first person to ever control all four elements, thus the reason for excitement at the duel and being called a Square Class Mage.

It makes me wonder if the Infinity Style can be classified as Void as I see Void as nothing, thus a number Zero, but as said in the Persona games, the Zero has an infinite number of possibilities.

I then turn my attention back to the lesson as it was actually educational. Louise, like the rest of the students, was paying attention to the teacher; I believe her name was Prof. Chevreuse, and Kyoko was also paying close attention to the lesson with great interest.

I then notice one student not paying attention to the teacher and instead was reading a book. It was a small, bespectacled girl with light blue hair and corresponding light blue eyes. Next to her was a curved staff which was probably used to cast her magic. For some reason, I sensed that she was different than the rest of the students.

My theory seemed to strengthen as she then suddenly turned to my direction. Did she notice I was looking at her? We just continued to stare at each other as I gave a small wave. She then turned her attention back to her book, cold much?

Because of my attention that was on the blue-haired girl earlier, I missed Prof. Chevreuse calling Louise to do a demonstration which caused the whole class to panic. What's got them so worked up?

"Pst!" I blinked and turned away from Louise attempting to make her spell and saw that girl that was arguing with Louise on the day when Kyoko and I were summoned here, I believe her name was Kirche? Behind her was that bluenette I was staring at earlier. OK, that sentence made me sound like a pervert.

"Do you happen to have a spell that can enact a shield of some sort?" Kirche asked.

I just said a simple, "Yes."

"Could you use it to protect me and little Tabitha here?" she asked with the puppy dog eyes that had absolutely no effect on me. "Pretty please?"

"OK, you make it sound like Louise was about to blow up the place." I said.

"She is!" Kirche said with a panicked expression. "Hurry!"

I just can't see how Louise could possibly blow up the place, but I just sighed and pulled out my Defend Ring and slipped it on. Then, I grabbed Kyoko who was waiting to see what Louise was going to do into a one-arm hug that looked liked we were snuggling together, but I didn't notice that and activated my ring.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

I stretched out my hand and enact a barrier and in time too.

BOOM!

It seems that Louise's spell exploded, no, it literally did explode. I get rid of the shield and let go of Kyoko who was blushing for some reason as I saw that the whole class room was ruined. The desks that had been closer to Louise had been turned over and chared. The students were also chared, the most being Louise and the Professor, as they were all over the place, blown away from the explosion. I'm pretty sure that the whole academy had heard the explosion as the explosion went off like a grenade. Now I'm glad that I use Defend earlier as me, Kyoko, Kirche, and the now named Tabitha were the only ones left standing.

Derf whistled somehow. _"Damn! Remind me to not get on the girl's bad side!" _I second that.

"This always happens," Kirche huffed as she stepped out behind me, looking fine as well as Tabitha who was still reading. "No matter what spell Louise does, it always ends up like this."

I winced at that info. So this is what Louise meant by 'accidents' earlier when we were shopping. I don't know how to respond to that.

Kyoko goes over to Louise with worry. "Louise, are you alright!?"

Louise coughs out some smoke before getting a handkerchief and wiped her face clean, showing that she was used to this. "I guess…I made a little mistake."

"You call this a 'little mistake'!?" One student shouted as he just recovered from the explosion like the rest as they were getting up.

"Why don't you just give up already!?" another student shouted. "Your success rate is always zero! That's why you're called Louise 'The Zero'!"

I narrowed my eyes, not liking where this is going.

"I bet your Familiar was summoned here to protect us from you!" Another student suggested. Heh, sorry kid, but I would sooner chop off all your heads and feed the rest of your bodies to lions than protect all of you cowards.

Suddenly, I didn't feel it, but I sensed that the air had suddenly gotten really heavy in here as all the students fell to their knees, grasping for air. I looked around and saw that only me, Kyoko, and Louise were not affected and the cause of this sudden change was Kyoko herself who stared at all of the students with a very angry expression.

"Don't you dare…" the floor under her suddenly stared to freeze. "…insult…" then all the books that had splattered all over the floor were set on fire. "Louise!" Then the broken windows opened as fierce winds came in, lifting up the desks.

"Apologize to her, NOW!" Kyoko demanded as everything shook, like we were having an earthquake.

Strangely, Louise and I were not affected by this. I looked at all of the students who had looks of absolute terror. If I don't do something, then the whole place could possibly be destroyed. I quickly went to Kyoko's side and grabbed her shoulder.

"Kyoko, stop!" I shouted.

As if by my command, everything did stop. The fires have left nothing but ash, the desks fall down, the floor unfroze, everything stopped shaking, and the air returned to normal as the students finally got back fresh air.

"Wha-What in blazes was that!?" One student asked, terror still in and the other students eyes. Tabitha just looked cautious, picking up her book that she had dropped.

Kyoko looked at me. "Onii-chan?"

"That's enough Kyoko." I said. I then turned to the students. "Hey, you spineless dickheads!" Everyone recoiled by my choice of language. "I think you all owe Louise an apology."

Louise looked at me in surprise as well as the other students.

"Why should we!?" One student said. Bad answer.

I took out Derf and pointed his blade at the guy's neck who backed up a little.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to let my little sister finish what she started." What I said made all of them flinch and everyone quickly apologized to the pinkette.

After that, I ordered all of them to clean up the place as I took Louise and Kyoko back to Louise's room to get her cleaned up and get a spare uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>(Louise's Room)<strong>

Once we made it to the room, Kyoko suddenly collapsed as I quickly caught her so she didn't fall to the floor.

"Kyoko, what's wrong!?"

"I suddenly feel so tired." Kyoko did look tired. In fact, she was looking pale!

I instantly knew what was happening. She was low on mana. I quickly grabbed her hand that was equipped with the Please Ring and brought it in front of the Hand Author.

**PLEASE! PLEASE!**

Mana rushed out of me and into Kyoko who had regained back her color. Whew, OK, now I'm tired and hungry, but first comes my sister.

"Kyoko, are you OK?" I asked.

Kyoko got back up and turned to me. "Yes, I'm alright now, Onii-chan."

I smiled. "That's good."

"What happened?" Louise asked.

"She was low on magic and was tired." I answered. "Doesn't it happen to you?"

"Yes, but not to the point of exhausting myself."

"Well, I just gave her some of my mana, so she should be OK now."

"Is that OK?" Kyoko asked me, worried.

I just rubbed her head and smiled. "Don't worry; it just makes me tired and a bit hungry." Now it was time to get to business. "Kyoko, what was that back there in the classroom?"

"I don't know. I was angry when they were making fun of Louise and I got really mad."

"It looked like you did magic." Louise said. I nodded in agreement.

'Looks like I'm not the only one who can do magic here.' I thought to myself. "And you said I was the violent one."

Kyoko just puffed her cheeks at me.

"Now both of my familiars are more magical than me." I heard Louise mutter. "It's so unfair."

I then did something I thought I would never do. I raised my hand and placed it on Louise's head, surprising her on what I was doing.

"Now cheer up Louise. You can do magic too you know." I said, trying to cheer her up.

Louise shakes off my hand and glares at me. "Don't joke with me! You saw what happened, every spell I do just blows up in my face!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Your point?"

"My point!?" shouted Louise. "My point is that I can't do magic and I'll be forever known as Louise 'The Zero'!" after saying that, Louise was on the brink of tears.

Poor girl, she must have been taken this abuse for awhile now and if it's one thing I hate from my list that anger me, its bullies and their bullying.

I tried to reason with Louise. "Louise, I don't think you get it."

"Get what?"

"You can do magic. Just not properly." I said.

Louise looked at me with confusion. "What do you mean?"

I decided to explain it to her. "If you were really unable to do magic, then all of your spells would not have ended in explosions. If you were _really _unable to do magic, then all you would get is nothing, not even an explosion."

Louise then realized what I was saying was right. She then began to think she was not so unmagical at all. But this posed a question for her.

"Then why does all of my attempt at magic end in explosions?" Louise asked.

I, again, shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. You'll have to figure that out on your own as me nor Kyoko have any expertise on your world's magic."

"Sorry we can't help." Kyoko apologized; sadden that she can't help Louise.

Louise waved it off. "It's OK, Haru just made me realize that I'm not so hopeless than I thought and…" Louise then blushed a bit before speaking. "Thanks…for defending me back at class."

Both Kyoko and I smiled at Louise's tsudere answer.

"Don't mention it." Kyoko said. "We're friends after all."

Kyoko's last sentence froze Louise. "Friends?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yeah, me, and Onii-chan are your friends, Louise."

I put a hand on Louise's head and rubbed it, causing Louise to look annoyed. "And don't worry about the rest of the students. If they try to pick on you again, just leave them to me and Kyoko."

I let go of my hand on Louise and went to go find some more food when Louise's voice stopped me.

"Wait!"

I turned to Louise as she was looking at Kyoko and me.

"Why did you to help me?" Louise asked.

I looked at my imouto and she looked at me. I decided to answer for the both of us.

"Because we wanted to."

I then left it at that, wanting to confuse her even more, as I went to go get some grub.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nighttime)<strong>

A tired yawn escaped from my mouth as I was heading back towards Louise's room to call it a day. Now that I know that there are Phantoms here, I've decided to remain cautious. I had sent out my familiars to scout out and ordered them to return to the room before they ran out of mana, I did not want to look all over the academy to look for their rings.

As I was walking, standing in front of me is what I first thought was a Charmeleon from Pokémon and would have gotten out a Pokeball if I had one, dang it.

"Hey there little guy. Please don't Body Slam me, that would suck." I said to it as I joked.

It then came up to me and bit onto my duster jacket, trying to lead me somewhere. For some stupid reason, I decided to follow the Pokémon look alike. I wish I didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments Later…<strong>

Before I even realized it, I was being carried and later dropped onto the floor. At least the little ride was short. I looked around to see where I was. It looked like Louise's room, except that it was dark and candles were lit. I have a very bad feeling right now.

Then, a soft and feminine voice greeted. "Welcome…" I looked up and wish I didn't.

It was Kirche wearing honest to gods lingerie! This is bad, _REALLY _bad! I need to get out of here.

"Uh…hi?" Is all I could say at the moment as I was digging through my pockets for a way to escape.

"Now that's no way to greet your host." Kirche pouted playfully before smiling seductively. "Welcome to my suite room Sir Haru…or is it just Haru?"

"Just…Haru." I said as I was still looking for a ring that will get me out of here!

"You got it…Haru." Kirche said.

"_Aibou…you must possibly the greatest partner if you've already strung along a woman like this!" _This is _so _not the time for this Derf!

Kirche looked at Derf. "Did that sword just talk?"

"Yeah. I got this guy when me, Kyoko, and Louise went shopping on Void day."

"Eh? You mean Louise bought you that piece of junk? I can get you something way better than that."

Hey! Don't insult the sword!

"_Who are you calling a piece of junk!?"_

He was then ignored as Kirche brought back the attention to her.

"Anyway…" She then struck a seductive pose that would have immediately turned any man on, but not this guy. "This will sound dirty, but my nickname is Kirche "The Ardent" and like a torch, I am easily turned on."

'And your forwardness easily turns me off.' I thought. "You're point?"

"Don't you get it? I am in love with you!" Kirche just done right said it like it was nothing.

'No you're not! You just want to get inside my pants, bitch!'

She was beginning to draw closer to me and I was this close to just turning Derf into the WizarSwordGun gun mode and blast my way out. Fortunately, needless bloodshed was averted when someone actually came to her window. It was a student and he did not look pleased.

"Kirche!" He whined. Oh, grow up already! You're too old to whine! "You said we were going to meet tonight! And who is that guy!?"

"Oh, Sticks!" Kirche gasped. Seriously, this guy's name was Sticks? La~me! "Sorry, but I'm busy now. Let's move our date two hour from now."

"That wasn't the deal!" Sticks shouted.

With a wave of her wand, one of the flames from one of the candles turned into a flaming snake and struck the Sticks guy in the face, sending him down to the ground.

"Isn't this three stories high?" I asked.

"Oh forget about him." Kirche waved him off. She then turned to me. "Now…where were we?"

ME TRYING TO FIND A DAMN RING THAT WILL LET ME ECSAPE!

"Kirche, you were supposed to me an hour ago! Who's this guy!?"

From the window, again, was not that Sticks guy, but someone else. Wow, two guys. I almost feel sorry for them. Like the last guy, he was hit by a flame snake and fell to the ground.

"I'll meet you in four hours!" Kirche called out to him as she then turned back to me. "I'm so sorry, my love…these boys just don't understand that I want to be with you."

Since when was I your 'love'?

"KIRCHE!" Three guys shouted-wait a minute! THREE guys!? How many guys does she have wrapped around her fingers?

"We've been waiting for you! We were supposed to make love tonight!" They shouted and then started to fight, saying it was they who were supposed to be with her, not the other two.

Kirche rolled her eyes and said, "I'll meet with you in six hours!"

"It'll be morning by then!" One of the guys complained.

"Mmm…" Kirche pouted and then turned to her familiar. "Flame, get rid of them!" As she had ordered, her Charmeleon wannabe got in front of her and unleashed a Flamethrower attack on the three guys, making them fall to the ground below.

Now to get back on finding that ring-found it! My Teleport Ring! I wasted no time to use it.

**TELEPORT! PLEASE!**

Before I teleported, I had one thing to say to Kirche.

"Seiya, bitch!"

After that, I teleported away to Louise's room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Louise's Room)<strong>

Once I teleported in, I saw both Louise and Kyoko who jumped back when I suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"What the!?"

"Onii-chan!?"

I motioned them to shush and I silently went towards the window and closed it. After that, I grabbed a nearby chair and sat down, mentally exhausted.

"What happened, Onii-chan?" Kyoko asked.

I just said it out bluntly. "Kirche tried to rape me."

Kyoko fainted from the knowledge that her brother was almost raped while Louise just blinked. No doubt she had never heard of someone running away and escaping Kirche before. I don't blame her. A girl as pretty and sexy as Kirche would entice any man she wanted. Well, any man except me. Hey, I have standards people.

"She tried to what!?" Louise shouted as she looked me with wide eyes that seemed to border a mix of rage and confusion.

"I didn't stutter." I said. "I have standards and Kirche is _not_ one of those standards."

"Are you sure? Or were just intimidated when she took the lead when men usually do?" Louise said, unconvinced as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm not about to let my virginity taken like that, thank you very much."

Louise frowned and the huffed. "And I thought men like you were nothing but a myth."

I got up and scooped Kyoko up and put her into bed. "Well, congratulations, you have one who's like that." I then hung my duster and lay down on my pile of hay. "I need a way to avoid Kirche, any ideas?"

"Ask Tabitha." Louise huffed. "Kirche is too stubborn and dumb to give up on something. Tabitha knows her better than anyone."

"You mean that blue haired girl wearing glasses, reading a book, and carrying that huge staff?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

Louise nodded. "That's her."

I nod my head. "OK, I'll meet with her tomorrow to see if she can help me, but for now, it's time for bed."

Louise agreed and we both went to bed/hay.

* * *

><p><strong>(Morning)<strong>

Me and Kyoko now currently walking down the halls towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. I had introduced Kyoko to the workers there awhile back and she instantly became friends with everyone. Also, Ms. Quinn had finally finished with our requested clothes so right now, Kyoko and I were dressed in the in the National Magic University Affiliated First High School uniform where I lacked the flower emblem on my blazer while Kyoko had the added snowflake design just like Miyuki's from the anime/manga.

Once there, we took a seat and chowed down, the food delicious as ever.

"Man, I can't get enough of your food Marteau." I complimented the chef as I finished drinking my milk.

"It's no wonder why you got this job." Kyoko also complimented the chef as she got done finishing her eggs.

"Heh, nothing but the best for Our Sword and his little sister." Marteau grinned. "Saved it for you two after we finished making the morning meals. Those spoiled brats probably won't even notice."

I had to agree on that one. As I was waiting for Kyoko to finish up, I noticed something.

"Hey, Marteau. Where's Siesta?"

Marteau froze and then looked at me. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked as Kyoko stopped eating to listen.

"She's leaving the academy." I froze when he said that. "It hit us out of the blue. She just said that she was heading off to work for Count Mott. She left this morning by carriage."

"But…why would Siesta just up and leave all of a sudden?" Kyoko asked. This didn't sound like the happy maid that me and Kyoko got to know.

"Because in the end, we have to obey the nobles." Marteau sighed.

CRACK!

Part of the table I was grabbing was crushed by my bare hands as my anger was reaching to dangerous levels. Everyone stepped back as I got up and left with Kyoko following me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Louise's Room, Afternoon)<strong>

"Count Mott?" Louise asked. She was sitting at her vanity table, brushing her hair. Because of her classes running long I had not been able to talk to her as the sun was now beginning to set. I was only now just beginning to ask for the info that I needed. "Yes, I know of him. He's an Imperial Messenger so he drops by the academy from time to time to deliver messages. He's incredibly bossy and I for one can't stand him. I'm pretty sure no one can."

"But why would Siesta just drop everything here to go work for the guy?" I asked as I leaned against the window, arms crossed. "Was the pay just too good or something to pass off?"

"_Well…"_ Derf suddenly spoke up right next to me where I laid him down. I had managed to clean off all of the rust on his blade, but anything else besides that was still rusty, so I'll have to clean him later, but back to the main topic. _"If a Noble suddenly asks for a female servant specifically like I'm guessing this Mott guy did, then he's probably going to make her his mistress."_

"WHAT!?" I cried out, completely losing my composure. Anger…levels…rising!

"He's going to turn Siesta into his mistress!? And she just accepted it!?" Kyoko asked the talking sword, having also lost her composure.

"_I wouldn't say that." _Derf sighed. _"You have to remember that the Nobles in this country can make the Commoners do whatever they want and they can't exactly say no."_

I was at a loss for word and so was Kyoko. I turned to Louise and asked. "Louise…please tell me that this Mott guy is at least close to our ages."

"I think he's in his thirties." Louise answered to what I feared. "I've heard rumors about this sort of thing, but there are Nobles of all kinds…"

"He isn't a Noble!" I snapped. My anger has reached to the murderous stage.

"Eh?" Louise blinked as she turned and then both Kyoko and Louise paled as the flinched back from my murderous intent that I was emitting.

"He's nothing but trash! A disgusting, lecherous, vile piece of shit!" I snarled. "If this were my home country, he'd be locked up-no, he'd be executed for even trying to do this! Just who does this pervert think he is!?"

"_Oh! Aibou's angry! Things are always fun when aibou's angry!"_

I grabbed Derf and strapped him onto my back and then turned to Louise who flinched when my attention was now on her. "Louise, where can I find this Mott guy?"

Kyoko grabbed my wrist. "Wait, Onii-chan! What are you going to do when you find Mott!?"

"Simple." I replied. "I'm going to where Mott is and make him give back Siesta. If I find him even touching her or worse, I'm going to kill him."

Kyoko pleaded with me. "Onii-chan, you don't have to do that! Can't we just talk-" But I didn't have the time now, so I quickly placed the Sleep Ring on her other hand that wasn't equipped with the Please Ring and used it.

**SLEEP! PLEASE!**

And just like that, Kyoko was put to sleep. I quickly caught her as she went limp and placed her in bed. Once I was done, I turned to Louise and said in a calm, but threatening tone. "Now, I won't say this a third time. Tell me where I can find Mott, NOW!"

* * *

><p><em>Louise gulped as she tried to put on a brave face in front of her furious familiar who just had put her other familiar to sleep. To be perfectly honest, Louise didn't blame him from being angry. The thought of such behavior of nobles forcing innocent girls, even if she was a commoner, to be their pleasure toys was absolutely disgusting and unbecoming of their station. She was wondering what her friend, Henrietta, was doing as she would have never allowed this to happen. Then again, is she thought about it, it wasn't her friend, but the royal advisors that were stopping her friend from bringing the law upon Mott. If word of Mott's deeds got out, then the good name of Tristainian nobility would be tarnished and would have far-reaching consequences in the international community. So Louise could see why the advisors did what they did. After all, what was the well-being of a few commoners to the smooth running of the nation?<em>

_Of course, her friend would never consider that a fair trade. _

"_I won't say this a third time. Tell me where I can find Mott, NOW!" Haru snarled._

_And then, something happened to Haru from Louise's point of view. Her familiar was suddenly covered in a black raggedy-looking cloak that looked like it was made form darkness itself. His face was covered by a hood as glowing red eyes were the only thing that could be seen. His skin rotted away, leaving nothing, but the white, boney, skeleton hands as skeleton wings popped out as Derflinger was replaced by a menacing looking scythe. He then grew until he was 10x bigger than Louise. Louise instantly knew that this was not her familiar as she was frozen solid from fear._

"_**Tell me where he is, Louise!" **__The creature snarled at her, speaking as if she didn't answer, the promise of death would be her reward._

"_A-A-A-Ask G-G-Guiche!" Louise managed to stutter out. "H-H-H-His family is in the m-m-military so they deal with Mott often to send messages to the king and queen in the past. He'd know where to find Mott."_

_Then, the creature disappeared and in its place was Haru as he left to find the playboy he had nearly tried kill days ago._

_Once Haru was gone, Louise fainted from fear, hoping to forget what she had witnessed._

* * *

><p>I stomped through the academy as I was trying to find the damn playboy, my anger having not cooled down in the slightest. Instead, it is continuing to rise as students wisely got out of my way, feeling my murderous intent. I soon find him with that girl, Montmorency I think her name was. It seems that he was trying to get back into her good books after the incident. Too bad I had to interrupt.<p>

"Guiche."

At the sound of my voice, the blond gave out the most feminine scream I've ever heard and winced in pain. It seems that he has yet fully recover as there were bandages around his head and his left arm was in a sling.

"A-Ah! Sir Haru! How can I help you?"

Did this guy just call me 'Sir'? I must have really put the fear in him or it could be my murderous intent right now. I'll talk to him about this later.

"I have a simple question I need you to answer for me." I said, trying to sound like I'm not wanting to rip the guy apart. "Where can I find Count Mott?"

"Count Mott?" Guiche blinked; confused at all of the things I was going to ask. "That arrogant braggart? Why would you want to know where he is?"

Wow, this guy must be one piece of work if even Guiche thought he was arrogant. "Trust me, you don't want to know. I was told that your family deals with him so I ask you now, where can I find him?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Nighttime)<strong>

I had heard rumors that Guiche was thick-headed. I think they were proven wrong when not only did he tell me where Mott's mansion was, but he also gave me directions how to get there.

The travel to Mott's mansion from the academy would have taken a day on horseback, but I had Machine Winger to help me and I got here an hour later.

I was in the bushes as I looked at the gates of the mansion that was being guarded by guards. The estate looked like some stuffy European place some bigwig would live in. If this guy has this much money to get a place like this, then what do the people higher up make!?

"_Hey, aibou." _Derf spoke up, wiggling out of his sheathe. _"It's not that I'm trying to stop you, but do you really want to do this? Mott's in service to the crown and if you're planning on killing him like you say you're gonna do, then there will be consequences."_

"So be it." I said, not caring about what happens after this. "Someone took away my first friend here in this world and is planning to rape her. Consequences be damn, but I will not stand by and watch someone I care about to take this kind of thing!"

"_Ha! I sure picked an awesome partner then!" _ Derf laughed quietly, trying to not alert the guards. _"Then what are we waiting for? Let's save the maiden from that pervert!"_

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I smirked, but then put on a serious face on as I got out of the bushes and walked towards the guards.

The guards stopped me. "Halt! Who are you!?"

Time for the diplomatic approach.

"My name is Haru Yamamoto." I replied coldly. "I have business with Mott that cannot wait."

They raised their weapons at me. "And what business is that?"

I sighed. I was hoping I didn't have to do this, but I have no choice. I took out my Dress Up Ring and used it.

**DRESS UP! PLEASE!**

A magic seal appeared above me, surprising the guards, and as it passed over me, I was no longer in my National Magic University Affiliated First High School uniform. Instead, I was now wearing Takuto's Galactic Pretty Boy outfit to make me look like a noble.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I said coldly.

Realizing that I am a 'Noble', bleh, they put down their weapons and bowed. "Our deepest apologies, Sir Noble."

One of the guards got up. "Follow me. Count Mott is currently in his study at the moment. I will guide you to the sitting room before having someone know of your arrival."

"Very well." I said as I changed back to my National Magic University Affiliated First High School uniform. I didn't want to bloody Takuto's image.

With the guard leading the way, I was led into the mansion. Inside were more guards, maids in the most revealing outfits I have ever seen, and extravagant things, predictable. There were paintings, metal art, and other things that Nobles considered tasteful. What I noticed most of all were portraits of a man. He looked like a pompous fellow with brown hair that looked like it was cut short to hide that it was thinning. Also, he had curly eyebrows and a mustache.

"This guy can't get enough of himself, can't he?" I said, trying to make small talk.

"Tell me about it." The guard grumbled, talking under his breath. "I don't envy that poor maid he just hired. Hopefully, he'll get bored with her quickly so she won't have to degrade herself for long."

"So, you don't approve of his habits either?" I said, keeping a neutral face on.

"No. The number of maids he goes through is sickening. Either he grows bored of them and sends then away or they can't take it anymore and just give up." The guard hissed as he spoke. Hearing all of this threw away all of my hesitation to kill Mott as my anger has risen to levels even I didn't know. "What's worse is that we can't do anything about it. Despite how pompous he is, he's a Triangle Class water Mage. None of us would stand a chance."

"No one except another mage." I replied.

"Yes, but what Noble would give a damn about one commoner girl?" The guard growled. "No one around here, that's for sure."

"I wouldn't count on that." He turned to me. "The maid he hired happens to be a friend of mine and I plan on getting her back." I looked at the guard who later developed a surprised expression to what I said next. "And after what you said, it seems that I'll have to do more than that."

After that, we both stayed silent as we continued to walk through the halls. After a couple of minutes and turns, we finally arrive at a set of double doors where even more pictures of Mott were seen. This guy sure thinks highly of himself, I can practically smell the arrogance in the air.

Before the guard turned the door knob, he turned to me with a warning. "Prepare yourself for something you probably won't like seeing." With that said, he took a deep breath and spoke again as he opened the doors. "Count Mott, you have a guest!"

"What!?"

"Ah!"

The guard didn't lose his nerve at what he saw, probably already used to seeing something like this in the past. What I saw was a sight I wished I had never seen in the first place and hoped I would never see it again. What are we seeing exactly? Well, just a guy, who I guessed was Mott, groping Siesta's breasts whose face was red and absolutely mortified.

For a moment that seemed like forever, no one said anything.

Siesta whimpered as tears escaped her eyes. "Please…don't look at me…"

Then, I started to see nothing but red. My anger has now exploded and has changed into a raging storm.

"Who are you?" Mott demanded as he untangled himself from Siesta, nudging her to the side like some kind of pet who was in the way. "How dare you come into my home-!"

"I don't give name to trash!" I growled back.

"What!?" Mott's face turned red with anger. "How dare you!?"

"How dare I!?" I growled as I walked past the guard towards the sick pervert. "You stand there, molesting an innocent girl who is way too young for you in my option. You humiliate her by forcing her to accept your advances, and when you get caught, you show absolutely no shame at doing such, yet you stand here and be insulted when I treat you as I see you deserved to be treated! The way I see it, you're not a Noble, but a hormonal and perverted degenerate piece of trash that belongs with the rest of the garbage!"

"How dare you! What I do with my servants is no one's business but my own!" Mott snapped back. "She is my property! I can do whatever I want with her! I am a Noble so she should be honored that I'm lavishing my attention onto her!"

"Yeah, a slavering old man who would no doubt steal her virginity and give her a reputation of a loose woman and ruin her chances of finding a proper husband after you get done with her." I growled back. "What an honor that is! You overstep your boundaries, Mott!"

"I overstep nothing!" Mott snapped back, actually reaching that high-pitched whiney voice that only spoiled people could reach. Good, I'm pissing him off. "I am Count Jour de Mott, the Imperial Messenger! I can do whatever I want! It is my right as a Noble!"

That's it. I've had enough of this cockbite. I decided to do a Takuto on him. I rushed at him and shouted. "IT'S A PUUUUUUUUUUNCH!" I slammed my fist against his face, sending him flying towards a bookshelf, books fall out and some landing on him.

Siesta gasped at what I did and the guard also was surprised at what I did.

I walked towards Mott looked at him as if he was nothing more than an annoying ant. "I see that appealing to your sense of shame won't work since you have absolutely none, Imperial Messenger Count Jour de Mott, I Haru Yamamoto hereby challenge you to a du-no, a death match."

Everyone in the room gasped what I said, probably thinking that I was crazy.

I continued where I left off. "No spell is forbidden, no weapon is taboo. Come at me with everything you have for your life is on the line."

Mott got up and walked towards a wooden cane. "All I need is my cane." He then turned to me and then walked towards somewhere. "We will have our match in the courtyard, follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>(Courtyard)<strong>

Mott and I stood across from each other in his courtyard which was like the rest of his house flashy, expensive, and snobby. To the sides were guards, maids, and maids. It seems that the guard from earlier had spread the word that their 'master' was in a death match and now we have an audience.

"You will pay for insulting me earlier, boy!" Mott shouted from the distance.

"The time to talk is over!" I drew Derf and stabbed him into the ground. Then I put on my Driver On Ring. "It's time to begin. Show me the might of a Triangle Mage!"

"Bah! You will regret those words!" Mott then raised his staff and water from a fountain leaped to life and formed a large ball of water above the tip of the staff.

I reacted fast and placed the Driver On Ring in front of the Hand Author.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Once the WizarDriver wrapped itself around me, I immediately flipped the Shift Levers.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

I quickly took out my Flame Ring and brought it in front of the Hand Author.

"Henshin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE!**

I got Derf out of the ground and held him at ready as a red flame covered magic seal passed over us, turning me into Wizard and Derf into the WizarSwordGun in sword mode.

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy the looks of people when I transformed into Wizard for the first time. They were all gaping like fishes.

Sadly, the surprise was not enough for Mott to forget his spell as the ball of water just spun. Taking advantage of his distraction, I dashed towards him with the intent of taking his head.

My movement snapped him out of his stupor as he sent a stream of water at me that was probably highly pressurized. I dodge to the left, barely dodging it and would have continued to charge if it wasn't for a second stream of water. I rolled out of the way only to meet a third stream of water. Thinking fast, I brought Derf up and he ate up the attack.

"What!? A magic canceling sword!" Mott gasped as he saw that his third attack was nullified.

I got back up and charged once again. Mott then summoned more water and turned them into ten ice spears and sent them at me. I was confident that I could dodge all of them easily, when they all suddenly became a thousand tiny ice needles. I was surprised by this and left myself wide opened. They hit and each one hurt as sparks came off me.

"HARU!" I heard Siesta scream, worried about me.

I was thrown back as smoke was coming off me.

"Ha! How do you like that!?" Mott was celebrating his first hit on me.

I growled as I switched Derf to gun mode and fired. Mott reacted quickly and summoned a barrier made out of water that somehow was able to block all of my shots.

"Ha! Give up! You cannot win against me!" Mott taunted as he summoned three medium sized water balls and sent three streams of water at me.

My mind was racing as I slipped on the Defend Ring and used it.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

I summoned a shield of fire that evaporated the attacks and I dashed towards Mott again. With my runes powering me up once again, I instantly covered the distance between us. Too fast for him, I swung Derf and chopped off one of his hands. Sadly, it wasn't his wand hand, but at least he was in pain.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mott screamed in pain as he dropped his staff and held his now handless arm as blood was flowing out.

I wonder if it's wrong to enjoy his screams of pain because I am. I picked up his discarded staff and snapped it in half, rendering it useless.

"It's over, Mott." I said as I walked to Mott, ready to claim his head.

Suddenly, Mott pulled out a wand and pointed it at me. "Nothing is over!" Water from the fountain and from nearby vases and assaulted me like I was being punched at. A water uppercut sent me flying. I got back up and saw that Mott had turned the water into ice blades and sent them at me. I blocked the attacks, but the attacks themselves were getting faster and in no time, I was slashed at as more sparks came off me.

"You will pay for spilling the blood of a Noble!" Mott spoke in a crazed manner, rage in his eyes. "I'm not just going to kill you, no, I'm going to rip you apart and use healing magic to rip you apart again!" OK, I think I made this guy loony. Shit.

As soon as I get back up again, the ice blade came at me and I was unable to defend.

'Shit! If this keeps up, I won't last long!' I thought as I was really in a bind. The blades would push me down and when I would try to get back up, they would attack instantly. I'll lose at this rate! I'll be killed and Siesta will be left to this guy! Summoning my energy, I turned Derf into gun mode and fired shots at Mott.

"That won't work!" Mott summoned the blades back to him as they became water again and formed a barrier around him, blocking my shots. Know it was futile, I still continued to fire as silver bullets fired off from Derf like a machine gun. Stalling for time, I used it to think if a plan.

'OK. So he's got a barrier that can block my shots, his ice blade are too fast for me, and I don't have the time to switch rings. Fuck!'

As I was running out of options…

"_**You seem to be in a bind."**_

What the!? My surroundings have completely been covered in darkness. I was frozen in place as if I was chained.

Suddenly, appearing in front of me was none other than Grim Reaper! He was still the same as before and was still chained.

"Grim Reaper!? But how!? I thought I sealed you!"

"_**You did, but just because you sealed me, doesn't mean I can't call out to you. After all, I am your Phantom."**_

"Look, just tell me what you want because I was in the middle of something."

"_**What? At getting your ass beaten?"**_

"Hey!"

"_**I'll just get to the point. I want to help you."**_

I blinked. "You want to help me? Why should I believe you want to help me? Last time we met, you tried to kill me!"

"_**Yes, but it would be bad for me if you get yourself killed because if you die, me and Dragon are gonna die."**_

"I thought you hated Dragon?"

"_**I do. I'm just stating a fact. So, do you want my help?"**_

I thought about it for awhile. As the way things are, I'm going to lose. I looked up at Grim Reaper. "Alright, you can help."

He laughed. _**"A wise decision. Now listen up. What I'm about to give you is my ability to destroy magic. Use it wisely."**_

After he said that, my surroundings turned back to normal and I was still shooting.

"_Hey, aibou. Do I have, like, an infinite number of bullets?"_

I ignored Derf and concentrated. I then saw that Derf was surrounded by a black aura, signaling that Reapers powers were flowing.

"_Wow! I feel weird!"_

Stopping my bullet assault for a moment, I fired a Reaper infused bullet, the bang was like that of a shotgun. When the bullet met the barrier, it passed through it like it was just ordinary water. There was a cry of pain and the barrier fell, showing that the bullet had hit Mott on the shoulder.

Mott angrily looked at me. "You'll pay for that!" He raised his wand and…nothing happened. "What!?" Mott waved around his wand in various ways, but no matter what he did, nothing happened.

I let out a big sigh as Mott looked at me. "What did you do to me!?"

"Simple." I began. "I destroyed your magic."

Mott looked at me as if I was crazy. "Destroy my magic? Impossible! There is nothing in this world that can destroy magic!" He then started to wave around his wand and I'll admit, it was a little funny.

After awhile, I decide to wake him up to reality by shooting the now useless stick out of his hands as the bullet hit his hand, causing more pain for him.

He looked at me with complete horror and fear as he shouted. "G-Guards! Seize him!" But the guards did nothing. "What are you waiting for, you idiots! I said seize him!" Again, the guards did nothing.

"Do you really think they'll listen to you now?" He turned to me. "You no longer have magic which was the only thing you had to control them. Now, do you really think they'll listen to a magicless Noble?" That realization had hit him in the face hard. "You should run…now. I'll give you a ten second start."

He did just that and took off running.

"_Are you really going to let him go?"_ Derf asked.

"Derf, I said this was a death match, remember? Which means the match is still going on."

"_Oh!...You're going to chase him aren't you?"_

"Oh yeah." I turned to all of the people here. "Everyone, pack your things and, if you want, take all of Mott's money and treasure. From this day on, you're all free."

It took a moment for all of them to realize that and when they did, the guards threw down their weapons, the maids threw down trays, and Siesta had the biggest smile out of everyone as tears of happiness ran down her face.

I smiled under my helmet, and then walked towards the direction Mott went. I wasn't kidding when I said I was going to kill him.

* * *

><p><em>Mott was running as if the reaper were after him which wasn't a total lie. He was holding his handless arm, trying to escape the mansion. Too bad someone wasn't about to let him.<em>

_BANG!_

_Silver bullets were flying towards Mott. One hit him on his other shoulder while the rest hit stuff like vases, sculptures, and paintings._

**(BGM: Fate/Zero OST-Magus Killer)**

"_What's wrong Mott? Can't you run any faster?" Haru shouted from somewhere._

_Mott's fear grew as he ran with all of the speed he could muster._

_BANG!_

_More bullet were flying, but none hit Mott. Finally, Mott saw the exit and was about to go down the stairs…_

_BANG!_

_When two bullets flew and hit both legs._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mott screamed as he tumbled down the stairs. He landed on the floor and crawled towards the exit, but new bullet holes popped up in front of him, stopping him. He looked behind him and saw the man that was the cause of his fear. From his point of view, the ruby red gems now had the same shade of crimson blood and there was some kind of cloaked creature behind him as he stared down at Mott._

**(BGM End)**

* * *

><p>"Finally got you, you piece of shit!" After playing around with Mott a bit, I finally have him in my sights. He tried to desperately crawl towards the exit, but I stopped him but shooting bullets in front of him. He looked at, horror and fear both in his eyes. Good.<p>

"Please, have mercy!" Mott begged as he backed away from me.

I walked down the stairs and when I was close to him, I slammed my foot on him. "Tell me Mott. How many maids asked for mercy when you raped all of them!? Did you give them mercy!? NO, so why should I give you mercy!?"

I got my foot off of him and picked him up by the collar. "People like you make me sick. You think you're like the most important person on the planet and can do whatever you want. Well let me tell something. You're not. You're nothing but a piece of shit that needs to be taken out.

I pushed him away where he stumbled back, struggling to stand. "Luckily, I worked as a janitor before so I'll spare someone else the trouble of killing you." With great speed, I changed Derf to sword mode swung him and…sliced off Mott's head.

Nothing happened until Mott's head fell off, resulting in a fountain of blood pouring out of the corpse. It fell to its knees before landing face first if it had a face. I went back into my civilian form and looked at my work. Mott's corpse on the ground in a puddle of its own blood, Mott's head was to the side and blood was everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, on Derf, and on my face and clothes. I had done it. I had killed someone. I wobbled for a bit before falling to my knees and barfing out my lunch. Once I was done, I looked at my hands, thinking, how am any different from murderers.

"_You must be thinking at how are you ant different than killers, right?" _I looked at Derf, landing spot on to what I was thinking. _"Listen well, aibou. Murderers just kill for the fun of it, but you killed because you wanted to protect someone. You killed because your friend was in danger and you only did what any friend would do. That's what makes you different from other killers. Always remember this and you'll be OK"_

I was surprised at how serious Derf sounded then from his regular joking self, but what he said really help me. I got back to my feet and sensed that someone was watching me. I turned and from above the stairs was Siesta, looking at Mott's corpse and me.

Feeling a bit guilty, I turned my back on her, refusing to meet her eyes. I won't regret what I did. If I had let him lived, then many more would be in danger in the future because of him, with or without magic. I sheathe Derf and asked the maid, "Are you OK?"

Suddenly, I felt something colliding against my back. It was Siesta.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for saving me!" Siesta thanked me as I felt something wet on my back, tears of happiness. "You were just like a knight out of a story, storming in like you did!"

I smirked. "I'm no knight. I'm a Kamen Rider. It's what I do."

I got out of Siesta's embrace and turned to look at her. "Come on. Let's get you back at the academy."

She just gave me a smile and nodded. We went outside and immediately, something landed in front of us. It was an honest to gods dragon! From the dragon came Tabitha, Kirche,…Louise, and Kyoko.

"Haru/Onii-chan!" Louise and Kyoko raced towards me and stopped, shocked expressions on their faces.

"Haru, you're covered in blood!" Louise said as she looked at me from top to bottom.

I looked at her and then looked at Kyoko.

"Onii-chan. What did you…?"

I looked at her and then stared at my hands. "I killed someone today, Kyoko."

Kyoko walked up to me and grasped my hands. I tried to get away, but she held firm.

"Kyoko, you shouldn't hold the hands of a killer."

Kyoko didn't say anything for a moment before looking up at me. "That's doest stop me from caring about you, Onii-chan."

I just gave a small smile and turned to the rest of the girls.

"Let's go home everyone."

"Do you realize what you have done?" Louise asked me.

"Louise. If someone I care about is in danger, I'm going to help them, consequences be damn." I spoke with no regret in my voice.

Just when I was about to get the Machine Winger, the guards and maids of the place came out.

"Wait!" One of them called out.

I turned to them as one of the guards came before me. "We would like to thank you for getting rid of that trash Mott, the maids especially." All of the maids bowed before as a way of saying thank you.

"No problem. I was just trying to help out a friend." I said and when I was going for the Machine Winger, the guard stopped me again.

"Wait!" I turned to him. "Can you at least tell us who you are?"

I stared at him for a moment, thinking. I then decided to not give my name since someone from higher up might come and question these people later, so I decided to give them my little nickname the students thought up.

"I can't give you my name, but you can call me the 'Mage Killer.'" With that said, I got on my Machine Winger with Kyoko getting on as well. I looked towards Louise. "Get Siesta back to the academy safely."

With that, I sped towards the academy, the dragon not too far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>(Days later)<strong>

"_Your majesty! I bring news!" A messenger barged through the doors, carrying pieces of paper in a folder._

_In thrones were two people. The first one was a teenage girl, about the same age as Haru. She was slim and curvy in all the right ways. She wore a white dress which looked perfect on her in every way and was accented by the purple cloak that hung from her shoulders. Her hair was purple and seem naturally full too as it fell to her shoulders, having a similar shade to her eyes and cloak. Her face was gentle and soft, showing that she was a kind and caring person. This was Henrietta de Tristain, princess of Tristain._

_Next to her was a woman older than her. Her hair had a more reddish shade to it and was combed up. She wore a purple dress with pink running down the middle. White triangular collars were sticking out and she looked to be about in her early 30s but still looked young and beautiful. This was Marianne de Tristain, queen of Tristain._

"_Yes, what is it?" Marianne said, calm. Well, not for long._

"_I have received word that Count Mott, the Imperial Messenger, has been murdered!"_

"_What!?" Marianne and Henrietta gasped._

"_It's true. We questioned the servants of Count Mott earlier and they said that someone calling himself the 'Mage Killer' had done it."_

"_The 'Mage Killer?' Where is he now?" Marianne asked._

"_The servants won't speak, saying that the 'Mage Killer' was their hero."_

"_How can some killer be their hero?" Henrietta asked._

"_Well, it turns out that Mott had been secretly been hiring maids of different kinds and was raping them." Both the queen and the princess gasped in horror. "One of the maids he had recently hired happened to be a friend of the 'Mage Killer' and said killer was there to get her back. Your majesty, what should we do?"_

_The queen thought for awhile before coming up with a decision. "We shall leave this 'Mage Killer' alone for now, but send the word out to every noble that they should be wary of this person."_

"_Yes your majesty. I will leave the rest of the information here." The messenger got up and walked towards the door._

_Once the messenger was gone, Henrietta spoke up. "Mother, who do you think is capable of this?"_

"_I know. It brings a frightening thought that someone is out there killing mages." Marianne said._

_Henrietta then grabbed the left behind folder and opened it up to learn more about the 'Mage Killer.' After a few minutes, she gasps. "Mother, take a look at this!"_

_Marianne looked at what her daughter was looking at and found what made her daughter gasp._

"_This person has the abilities to destroy a noble's magic thus rendering them magicless as if they never had it to begin with!" Marianne can't believe what she was reading. "It seems that this killer is more than meets the eyes."_

_Henrietta nodded as she looked at a well drawn picture of Kamen Rider Wizard in Flame Style._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Mott is dead! Crossing him out of my shit list. I'm pretty sure you all wanted to see him dead too. Now it seems that Kyoko has unlocked her own magic, Haru has gained the ability to destroy magic, and him being known as the 'Mage Killer' is quickly spreading. Oh, I'm so excited for the future! Anyway, hoped you all like this chapter and please, R&amp;R. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next ride.<strong>


	6. Christmas Wizard

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEE! Hello Fanfiction readers, this is Ashbel Longhart here to bring you holiday present in the form of a Christmas Special. The reason for my rage, like I said last chapter, is because I was going to finish this before Christmas, but when my mom dropped my sister and I in **** to spend time with our dad, I had forgotten to bring the laptop with me so I couldn't work. Sorry if this is a bit late, but I was typing the fastest I could do so I hope you enjoy. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Alright everybody, time to grab your cookies, your milk, sit back, and enjoy the show because...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Special: There will be Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Louise woke from a very great dream. In the dream, she was able to use magic, all of the students of the academy were bowing to her like some great ruler, Kirche was stripped from her Noble status and was thrown into a bottomless pit, her family were telling her that they were wrong and that they were proud of her, her best friend, Henrietta, was giving her so much praise, and finally, the most strangest but the happiest part, was when Kyoko was looking at her like some little sister proud of her big sister and Haru rubbing her head like a big brother proud of his little sister. <em>

_When Louise fully woke up and everything wasn't so blurry, she saw that her room had changed._

_"What the!?"_

_Hanging from her ceiling were paper cut outs shaped like snowflakes, cotton was sticking on her dresser, bed, desk, and vanity table. Hanging around the windows were garlands wrapped in red ribbons. Finally, in the corner was a pine tree covered with ornaments and had a plastic star on top._

_Louise stared at her room in shock with jaws dropped. She then noticed a letter on her desk. She got up and quickly figured who changed her room._

_The letter read: Merry Christmas Louise-Haru. In the corner was a drawing of a chibi Wizard head with a two-finger peace sign._

_Louise shook with fury before shouting out. "HAAAAARRRRRUUUU!"_

* * *

><p>Me and Kyoko were in the hall of the academy when I could have sworn I heard Louise. Eh, must be my imagination.<p>

"How's this Kyoko?" I asked my little sister as I was hanging up some garlands on the wall.

"A little higher, Onii-chan." I followed her instructions and raised the garland higher and stuck it on the wall. I climbed down the wall and looked at our handy work. The halls were covered in garland, paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling, and from outside, snow covered the area. To keep ourselves warm, Kyoko was wearing a red and white coat over her Black Order uniform while I wore a Crown Clown coat that Ms. Quinn had sent over, she even included the mask which is currently hanging around my neck.

You're probably wondering what are we doing. Well, if Kyoko's coat hadn't already given it away, we're decorating the academy for Christmas. Kyoko had woken me up early and reminded me that Christmas was fast approaching. I didn't know what the workers were doing as the academy hadn't been decorated yet, so we took it upon ourselves to decorate the place.

"Yoshi, time for the classrooms." I said as Kyoko levitated the tree and a few bags of decorations while I carried the rest of the decorations.

* * *

><p><em>"Stupid Familiar! Just wait until I get my hands on him!"<em>

_Louise was currently making her way to class as she was fuming. After class, she was going to tear down all of those decorations, which she thought was silly, and find her Familiar so she could give her male familiar the punishment he deserved. As she got close to her classroom, she saw other students standing outside the classroom door._

_"What's going on?" Louise asked._

_Now, normally, the students wouldn't even speak to her and would just insult her, but ever since her familiars arrived, the students grew to fear her as she could just command them to take them out and they would do it. Well, Haru would do it, Kyoko would try to stop her bother, or join him in case she was angry, which was rare, so when the students heard her voice, they jumped in fright and made a path for her._

_"Take a look." One student was able to gather his courage and pointed inside the classroom._

_Louise looked inside and her jaws dropped. The classroom was in the same condition as her room. Paper snowflakes, glued cotton, garlands hung from the windows, and a pine tree with ornaments was standing in the corner. Louise knew who did this and immediately knew who did this as she took off running, shouting. _

_"FFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMIIIIIIILLLLLLLIIIIIIIEEEEERRRRR!"_

* * *

><p>I looked up from my food as I could have sworn I heard Louise calling me.<p>

"Is something wrong, Onii-chan?" Kyoko asked right next to me as she was chewing on her buttered toast like a cat which I found extremely cute.

"No, it's nothing." I said to my imouto as I took a spoonful of warm soup into my mouth.

"Hey, Our Sword!"

I turned to Marteau who was staring at all of ourdecorations. Yes, we decorated the kitchen.

"What's with the decorations? "

"There preparations for Christmas, duh." I spoke as if it was the most obvious thing, which it was, in the world.

"What's Christmas?"

That sentence stopped me from taking a bite of my toast and Kyoko from taking another bite from her bread. I slowly turned my head to the chef like a rusty robot.

"Y-You don't know what Christmas is!?"

Marteau and the workers shook their heads, confirming my fear. I realized a horrifying truth and it looks like Kyoko has realized it too. There is no such thing as Christmas in Halkeginia. Which means everyone won't know what the decorations were for, which also means...

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" I screamed as I took Kyoko's hand and I once again ran at the speed of a certain blue hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later...<strong>

Kyoko and I were in Louise's room, sitting at her desk as Louise was pacing around the room.

She turned to us and pointed at me. "Alright, start talking, Haru!" She then waved her arms around to emphasize all the decorations done to her room. "What is all this?"

Instead of me answering, Kyoko answered. "They're decorations for Christmas."

Louise turned her attention to Kyoko. "Christmas? What's that?"

I quickly answered. "Christmas is a Christian holiday in our world that honors the birth of Jesus Christ, God's child, which later evolved over two millennia into a worldwide religious and secular celebration, incorporating many pre-Christian, pagan traditions into the festivities along the way. Today, in our world, Christmas is a time for family and friends to get together and exchange gifts."

Kyoko then explained why we hung up the decorations. "We thought that there was a Christmas here and was preparing for it." Kyoko then bowed her head as she apologize. "We're sorry."

Louise looked as if she wanted to say something rude, but then remembered that I was in the room as I was using my oni face on her. The last time some idiot bad mouthed my sister, he and his whole family were never heard from again, curtsey of your friendly neighborhood Mage Killer.

So, instead, she waved it off. "It's OK. Just tell me before you do something like this again." She then looked at both of us. "But, as the punishments for both of you, you two have to take down all of the decorations you put up.

I wanted to protest, but I knew that we didn't have a choice in the matter, so we complied and started to take down all of our hard work.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hallways)<strong>

I sighed as I cut down another paper snowflake with Derf.

_"Hey, come on. Cheer up aibou."_

I then looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me and Kyoko that there was no such thing as Christmas here?"

_"One: I was asleep. Two: You never asked."_

He has a point, I never asked if Halkeginia had Christmas here. Now all of our hard work has gone to waste, and it's ,supposingly, Christmas Eve! I looked towards my imouto as she levitated a Christmas tree out of the Classroom and stacked it on top of the other trees. She had a really gloomy face on when doing this.

"What's the matter Kyoko?"

She turned to me. "It's nothing, really." She then looked at all our decorations that we had dismantled. "I'm just sad that I can't celebrate Christmas and I was really looking forward to it now that I'm out of my coma and can spend time with you, Onii-chan."

I placed my hand on her head and rubbed it. "Hey, cheer up. We can spend some time together anytime we want."

Kyoko smiled a little and shook off my hand. "It's too bad though."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

Kyoko then brought out a plate of hot and steamy cookies...out of now where.

_"Uhhh, where did she pull those out from?" _My thoughts exactly.

"I had prepared cookies for Santa-san, but if there's no Christmas, then there's no Santa." Kyoko said as she explained why she had cookies.

'So, she still believes in Santa?' I thought, but I can see why. She's been in a coma and never got to learn the truth.

"Uh...excuse me?" A male voice called out.

We turned to see one of the workers here, about a couple of years older than me, wearing winter clothes, well, ones that commoners could afford. He was an OK looking guy, looking very healthy. He had black hair that was combed down and brown eyes that almost made me think that he was Japanese.

"Can we help you?" Kyoko asked the guy.

"Um..." He then stared at our decorations. "Are you using those?"

I looked at our decorations and back at him. "No, why do you ask?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Orphanage)<strong>

The guy's name was Thomas who happens to Siesta's cousin. He had come here with Siesta to work and earn money for his family like Siesta. The reason for him asking about our decorations is because he is recently is helping out at an orphanage from time to time and has recently developed a crush on the one who is in charge of the orphanage, a blond haired woman named Sara. He wanted to do something nice for her and the orphanage and that was when he saw our decorations. He thought they looked nice and thought that the kids would love them so he asked if he could use them to decorate the orphanage.

Me and Kyoko agreed and here I am now, at the orphanage, which wasn't that far from town, putting up the decorations with Thomas. Kyoko was currently playing with the kids of the orphanage.

"Thank you so much for doing this." The voice of Sara said.

Like I had said, Sara was a blond woman that was around the same age as Thomas. She had an impressive figure, like a model. She had this motherly aura around her that felt like a warm sunshine and I can tell that she was a kind and caring person. I can see why Thomas likes this woman.

"Oh! Uh...it's nothing, really. Just thought I make the place look nice is all. They seem to strangely fit the season." He turned to me. "You should really thank him and his sister. They were the ones who made all of this."

"I see." She turns to me. "In that case, thank you very much for helping out." She then turns to the kids playing with Kyoko. They were currently playing hide and seek and Kyoko was seeking. "The kids seem to be enjoying themselves with your sister."

I smiled at them. "Well, she has this aura that makes kids play with her." And that was true too. Before she was in a coma, she had so many friends to play with back home.

I saw Thomas staring at Sara and when he turned to me, he saw my teasing-troll like smile.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"You liiiiiiiike her!" I said.

He blushed and just went back to work but accidently hammered his thumb.

"OW!"

"Oh my god! Thomas, are you OK?" Sara said as she went to his side grabbed his hand to look at the wound. He blushed at the contact.

I smiled at this. Ah, love. Makes me wonder if I'll find my destined one?

* * *

><p><strong>(Town Square)<strong>

After bandaging Thomas' thumb, he and I went to town to get gifts for the kids. He always does this when he gets the chance to help out at the orphanage and has the money. Kyoko stayed behind to look after the kids with Sara.

"You really love that woman?" I said, trying to make small talk.

He blushed and smiled as he carried the bag of presents. "Yes, I do. At first, I was just helping out to gain some more money for my family, but I gradually fell in love with her the more I got to know her. You can say she's my hope."

"I see. So that woman is your hope?"

We stopped walking and standing in front of us was a cloaked figure.

"Uh, can we help?" Thomas asked the cloaked person. I have a bad feeling.

"Yes, you can." The figure removed his cloak and a purple aura wrapped around him as he changed. He was white and furry, resembling a gorilla. His bare chest was showing and he had very sharp looking teeth and claws. This was the Yeti Phantom. **"Tell me where the woman is so I can bring you to despair!"**

"Phantom!?" At the sight of the creature, the people around us quickly ran. I got in front of Thomas who was now confirmed as the Gate.

**"Get out of my way, human. You have no idea what you're up against."**

I drew Derf. "And you have no idea who you're messing with." I stared at Derf and saw that he was still sleeping. I smack him awake. "Oi! Wake up Derf! We have a Phantom to fight!"

He was still groggy, but when he heard that we were fighting a Phantom, he instantly woke up. _"We're fighting a Phantom!? Why didn't you tell me!?"_

I quickly took out my Driver On Ring and placed it in front of the Hand Author.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

**"Bakana! Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai!?"**

I smirked as I flipped the Shift Levers.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

I put on my on Flame Ring and flipped the visor.

"Henshin!" And you know what happens next.

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

Once I was Wizard and Derf the WizarSwordGun, I instantly charged at the Phantom. My runes boosted me and I was instantly in front of him and delivered a couple of slashes. He fell back, but got back up and attacked. He attacked with his claws, but I blocked them easily. I blocked another strike, but got a surprise as he breathed on my helmet and ice formed, blocking my vision. As I was trying to see where my opponent, he took advantage of my loss of sight and struck me across the chest a couple of times.

"Haru!" I heard Thomas call out in worry.

I broke the ice on my helmet by hitting it with the butt of Derf's handle. Once I could see again, I turned to Thomas. "Don't worry about me! Get to safety!"

**"I will defeat you, Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai! Once I've have and made that human fall to despair, Wiseman-sama will surely reward me!" **Yeti then charged towards me.

"Yeah." I got up and brought out my Land Ring. "Keep dreaming."

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON! DO! DO! DO! DO! DON!**

Once I was in Land Style, I switched out for my Defend Ring and used it.

**DEFEND! PLEASE!**

Placing my hand above the ground, a stone block was summoned in front of me and blocked Yeti's attack. once it was blocked, the stone block returned to the earth and I punched him, sending him flying.

"You'll never get Thomas to fall into despair! I'll see it that you fail!" I said as I prepared to finish the Phantom off, putting on my Kick Strike Ring.

**"Ha! Yes, I might fail."** He then got out some sort of purple crystal. He spoke into it and sent it into the air where it glowed and flew off somewhere.

"What did you do!?" I demanded.

**"I just sent my partner the information I know of. He'll surely kill the woman and make this man fall into despair."**

"Nani!" This guy had a partner!?

"The orphanage!" Thomas realized that that his crush and the rest of the orphanage were in danger so he then took off running, leaving the bag of presents behind.

"Thomas, wait!" I turned to the Phantom and stabbed Derf into the ground. "Sorry, but I'm gonna wrap this up now."

**CHOINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!**

A yellow magic seal appeared below my feet and I twirled around once on my left foot, before stepping into place with my right foot and moved the tail on that side of the trench coat to the other side as pieces of earth surrounded my kicking foot.

I ran forward, doing a cartwheel before leaping into the air. I aimed my kick Yeti and a yellow magic seal appeared and before I kicked it, the magic circle stretched into a cone of circles.

"Land Strike Wizard!" I yelled.

I was then pushed by some unknown force and landed a flying kick strike straight at its chest, making him fly back and explode as a yellow magic seal was all that remained until it disappeared as well.

Once the Phantom was destroyed, I too took off, running towards the orphanage, picking up Derf along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>(Orphanage)<strong>

Once I made it to the orphanage, I saw it destroyed. In front of it was Thomas and Sara protecting the kids while Kyoko had put up a barrier up to block the assault of the enemy Phantom.

The Phantom was grey and resembled a deer. Standing on its hind legs, the hooves were its feet while it hand hands instead of more hooves. Its horns looked like it could pierce right though a knight's armor and it had a...big red glowing nose. Oh my god, it's a Rudolph the red nosed reindeer Phantom!

"Stop right there red nose!" I shouted.

The Phantom stopped slamming on Kyoko's barrier and turned to me, only to receive a sucker punch from yours truly. I kicked him away and engaged him in battle. He brought out a staff as he blocked my strike.

"You are giving Rudolph a bad name. You know that, right?" I said as I twirled Derf and tried to land slashes which were blocked, but I was able to get in a stab.

**"Does it look like I care?" **The Phantom twirled its staff and hit my in the stomach and then kicked my like a donkey. He then twirled his staff as violent winds picked up as a tornado formed above him and sent it towards me. I Was caught and was spinning inside the tornado and then was thrown out and landed on the ruins of the orphanage, slightly dizzy.

I got up and switched Derf to gun mode and fired. The Phantom dodged the bullets and...he flew! Or to be more specific, he's walking on air!

"Well, he is one of Santa's reindeers. Even if he is a Phantom." I said as I switched to my Hurricane Ring.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

A green magic seal surrounded my green winds above me and I jumped through it, winds surrounding me as I flew. I switched Derf to sword mode and held him in a reverse grip. I struck, but he blocked and tried to hit me with his staff, but I flipped/flew over him and slashed his back. Giving the Phantom no time to rest, the runes boosted me as I slashed all over him. My speed was that to the winds themselves, making me a blur to the human eye. The Phantom fell to the ground and got up, summoning up another tornado. I decided to meet its challenge by opening up Derf's Hand Author.

**COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

Then I scanned the Hurricane Ring in front of it.

**HURRICANE! SLASH STRIKE! FU! FU! FU!**

When the Phantom threw its tornado, I threw my own at it. The two tornados collided against each other, struggling for dominance. After a couple of minutes, my tornado beat his and struck the Phantom, trapping him. I flew above the tornado and dive through, slashing the Phantom and landing on the ground. I quickly got out of the way as it exploded.

"Whew." I breath a sigh of relief as I turned back into my civilian form. I the jogged towards the others. "Is everybody OK?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yes, we're alright Onii-chan. But..." She then looked at the destroyed orphanage. Thomas, Sara, and the kids were also looking at the ruins.

I walked up to them. "I'm sorry about the orphanage."

Sara shook her head. "Don't worry about it. We can always find someplace else to live."

Thomas placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I'll help out."

"Oh Thomas." Sara smiled as she placed her hand on his.

I smirked as they were having a moment. I then remembered something that may help. I spoke to get their attention. "Hey, I think I gave something that may help."

Everyone turned to me as I dug through my pockets. After a couple of minutes, I finally found what I was looking for. The Merry Christmas Ring. I slipped it on and placed it over the Hand Author.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! PLEASE!**

After that, a Christmas jingle played and a bright light came out, circling above the ruined orphanage as it sprinkled some kind of dust and in a flash, the orphanage was brand new again. Old rotten wood was not so rotten anymore, the decorations were looking like they were done by a professional and by amateurs like Kyoko and I, and Broken or dirty windows were brand new, fixed, and clean. Everyone stared in amazement.

"So pretty!" One of the kids said.

"It's all new!"

"Mr., that was amazing!"

I smiled and happy that the kids were happy.

"How can I ever thank you?" Sara said.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about. Just trying to help." I then turned to Kyoko. "I think it's time we head back to Louise, Kyoko."

She nodded and we hopped on the Machine Winger and drove off, waving goodbye.

As we drove, Kyoko spoke up. "Hey, Onii-chan, guess what?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"Sara-san actually really likes Thomas-san."

This peaked my interest. "Really, tell me more."

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback)<strong>

_Inside the orphanage, before it was destroyed, Kyoko and Sara were sitting at a table drinking tea. Kyoko then decided to bring up a question._

_"Hey, Sara-sa, er, Miss Sara, do you like Mr. Thomas?"_

_From that sudden question, Sara almost did a smittake, but was able to stop herself. "W-Why do you ask?"_

_"Just asking."_

_Sara stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Well, I guess you can say I do."_

_Kyoko got interested and stayed silent to listen._

_"At first, I thought of him as just a kind man who would help out from time to time, but as time passed, I slowly grew to like him."_

_"So what you're saying, Miss Sara, is that you like like Mr. Thomas?"_

_Sara smiled of a maiden in love. "Yes, I guess I do."_

**(Flashback End)**

* * *

><p>"I see." I said as I looked back at the orphanage that was becoming a dot in my eyes.<p>

'Looks like those too will be alright.' I thought as I continued to drive.

* * *

><p><strong>(Louise's Room, Nighttime)<strong>

When we made it back, we got yelled at by Louise, asking where we were all day. After telling her what happened, she let us go and now the girls were fast asleep. I was now sitting on the window stool, looking at the two moons in the sky. I then stared at my Merry Christmas Ring that has lost its color. It seems that instead of being a one use, its lost its power and is recharging.

"So much for Christmas." I said as I looked at the moons.

Then, suddenly, a portal appeared out of no where and what came out was...a sled and reindeers.

'No way!" I thought as my jaws dropped.

Then the sled came to the windows and I saw who was the driver. It was a choppy old man wearing red and white, his beard reached to his belly. Oh my god!

"Eh!? Santa Claus!? Naze!?"

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" Santa then just gave me a present and went back into the portal, disappearing.

I just sat there, jaws still opened until I dropped to the ground and went out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Sorry this was late, but I wanted to get this off my chest and head before it bothered me in the future. Any how, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride.<strong>


	7. CH 5: The Princess and the Exhibition

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you a new chapter. I read the reviews and was glad that someone liked my idea of making Haru the 'Mage Killer.' Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**It seems that last time, Haru's title as 'Mage Killer' has reached the ears of the royal court. How will this effect the future events to come? You'll just have to find out for yourselves because I'm not giving out spoilers. Now let's ride cause...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 5: The Princess and the Exhibition<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Last Time)<strong>

"Imperial Messenger Count Jour de Mott, I Haru Yamamoto hereby challenge you to a du-no, a death match."

**_" I want to help you."_**

"Please, have mercy!"

"I can't give you my name, but you can call me the 'Mage Killer.'"

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**Kitchen)**

I smile a goofy smile as I read the newspaper. Why was I smiling? Well, take a look for yourself.

Mage Killer kills Count Mott. All mages, beware. After that, it talks about what happened and what the people that worked for him saw. Fortunately, the people told nothing of my appearance and said that I was a hero among the commoners.

"What are you smiling at, Sir Haru?" Siesta asked. You see people, after I had saved her from Mott, Siesta would not stop calling me sir, so I gave up a long time ago and just let her call me that.

"Take a look for yourself." I handed her the newspaper. I just watched her and her reaction as she read the news.

"Oh wow! Your a hero among the people, Sir Haru." Siesta said as she smiled at me.

I smirked back and looked to the girl next to me, which is my imouto, Kyoko, who was avoiding eye contact with me. "Now if only one other person would be proud of me."

"How can I be proud that you killed someone, Onii-chan?" Kyoko said as she hadn't even taken a single bite out of her food. Currently, me and Kyoko were wearing the Ashford Academy uniform from Code Geass.

"Kyoko, that trash was doing bad things to Siesta." I took a forkful of scrambled eggs into my mouth. "Do you expect me to just sit still and do nothing when I can do something about it?"

"We could have talked it out with him!" Kyoko snapped at me for the first time.

"And what if he refused to listen?" I shot back, making Kyoko shut up. "Kyoko, you have to understand that talking things out with someone won't always work. Sometimes, you have to get violent and bloody your hands." I then bring Kyoko into my now usual one arm hug, Again making Kyoko blush for some reason, probably from embarrassment. "I won't say I'm sorry, for the deed has already been done."

Kyoko stayed silent for awhile before she spoke. "Can you promise something?" I didn't say anything and just listened to her. "Can you promise me that you'll never kill someone again? I don't want to see you like that again."

"I can't promise you anything, but I'll try." Is all I can say to her. I then notice Siesta and the rest of the workers looking at us strangely. "What are you looking at?" Once I said that, they all dispersed and went back to work. I let go of Kyoko and she finally started to eat.

I saw Marteau come up to me and he spoke. "Our Sword, how can I ever thank you for saving Siesta?"

I wave him off. "Don't worry, you owe me nothing. I was just saving a friend."

Marteau then started to tear up. "Oh, Our Sword! I can just kiss you right now!"

"Don't." I said in a threatening voice. Marteau's tears then vanish as he gave a jolly laugh.

He then notices the newspaper in Siesta's hands. "Hey, Siesta, what you've got there?" Siesta showed it to him and as he read, he gave out a happy shout and told everyone to gather. Now everyone was reading the newspaper about what I did.

"You're becoming real popular, Onii-chan." Kyoko said.

I just have out a amused smile and took a sip of milk.

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)<strong>

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking through gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>(Now)<strong>

Right now, Kyoko and I were in Louise's room, looking at Louise as she paced around the room.

Kyoko decided to ask. "Um...Louise, is something the matter?"

Louise stopped pacing and looked at us. "If you have to ask, yes something's the matter."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" Louise repeated. She then shouted at us. "I'll tell you want's wrong!" Instead of telling us, she went back to pacing around the room again. OK, this is starting to become weird.

"Louise, if you just stop panicking and tell us what's the matter, then maybe we can help?" Kyoko said.

Louise stopped pacing and took a moment to clam down. Once she did, she spoke. "The Familiar Exhibition Festival is coming up."

Kyoko and I tilted our heads in confusion. "The Familiar what-now?"

Louise then stared to explain it to us. "The Familiar Exhibition Festival is a mandatory event which all second years must take part in. It's to showcase the Familiars we've all summoned. Everyone tries hard since a prize is awarded to the winner, but everyone is doubling their efforts because the Princess is attending this year!"

Princess!?" Both me and Kyoko said at the same time. My face was one of surprise while Kyoko's was one of wonder as I could have sworn there were stars in her eyes.

"Yes, the princess of Tristain herself, Princess Henrietta. Oh, what am I going to do!?" Louise then started to pace again. Oh boy.

"Louise, calm down." Kyoko said.

"Calm down?" Louise looked at her as if she was crazy. She then dramatically pointed at me. "In case you've forgotten, your brother killed the Imperial Messenger! If they find out that he's here, then they'll take him away to prison!"

"Prison!?" Kyoko then joined Louise in pacing around the room, though hers was more of panic.

_"Little girl, your overreacting." _Derf said to Louise.

"Overreacting!? How am I overreacting!?" Louise asked the talking sword.

_"Well, if you have read the news, the people don't know what aibou looks like_ _as the former workers never gave a description about him. So you have nothing to worry about." _Wait a minute, how did he read the newspaper, he doesn't have any eyes?

When Louise thought about it, relief flooded her and Kyoko too.

"Now with that problem out of the way, I think I know what to do for our presentation." I said.

"You do?" Both Louise and Kyoko said at the same time.

"That's right and you, Kyoko, can help out."

"Really!?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but first..." I went over and picked up Derf. "I think it's time to get you clean up."

_"It's about time!" _Derf cried out as I picked up the cleaning equipment and headed outside.

* * *

><p><strong>(Courtyard)<strong>

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

The silent bluenette didn't say anything and just kept reading as her Familiar was sleeping. All around us were students practicing various tricks with their Familiars. Since she didn't answer, I sat down anyway and pulled Derf out of his sheath before me.

"Ready, Derf?" I asked the sword as I was going through the rucksack.

_"Absolutely, aibou!"_ Derf said loudly, sounding eager. It's probably been a long time since anyone's attempted to clean the sword, so I don't blame him.

"Now," I cautioned the talking blade. "I must warn you, Derf, that I have never done this before, so you'll have to walk me through this."

_"Just leave it to me!" _Derf declared and we got started. Patiently, he begins to explain to me the process and it was much more work than I thought. I was told how to use the oil to soak the rust, use the coarse cloth to scrub it off after it had been loosen, use the soft cloth to clean up the oil afterwards, and then use the stone to hone the blade itself. Whatever had derusted him a bit had made him less rusty and had made his blade rust clean, but that doesn't mean I didn't still have to hone it. After I carefully covered Derf in oil, I was scrubbing him with the coarse cloth.

_"Oh yeah, that's the stuff." _

Alright, time to get to the reason why I'm here. "Tabitha, right?" She didn't say anything and just kept reading. "OK, I'll just get to the point. I need your help. How do I avoid Kirche?"

What I said must have surprised her as he ears perked up, but other than that, nothing. She turned to me and asked. "Why?"

I decided to lay it down for bluntly. "She tried to rape me and I don't like that nor do I like her, so please, you've got to help me!"

I don't know how I know this, but I could tell that, to her, this is the first time that someone has been trying to escape Kirche. I think part of her expected me to ask her for advice about Kirche, not how to avoid her.

"What's in it for me?" She asks.

That question stumped me. I remembered that everything came at a price, so what do I have that she would like? I set down Derf for a moment to look at what I have. Besides my rings, all I have right now is a couple of gold coins and-

"Huh? How did this get here?" What I pull out of my blazer was the first volume of the manga, The Seven Deadly Sins, great show and book by the way. Well, Tabitha likes to read so maybe she'll like this? I present her the manga. "What about this?"

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the manga as if she had never seen anything like it before, which was kinda true. She set the book she had down and took the manga out of my hand and opened it up.

I automatically said, "Other way." She jumps up a bit and opens the manga from the right side, probably feeling weird about reading a book from the right side.

"Don't understand?" She said.

"Oops, forgot that you people don't understand Japanese." I said and was about to take back the manga when a thought appeared in my head. "I can teach you." She tilts her head, confused. "Japanese. I can teach you so you can read that manga."

She thought about it and nodded. She then handed back the manga, but I can see the interest in her eyes somehow. She must really want to read this. I then went back to Derf and we stayed in total silence, which was strangely calming. As I was finishing wiping Derf off of oil and was about hone his blade when I heard a voice I didn't want to hear.

"Darling!" It was Kirche who was practicing flaming tricks with her familiar, Flame, when she noticed me.

"Oh shit!" I quickly jump to my feet, gather my cleaning supplies, and sheathed Derf. I then turn to Tabitha. "Just come get me when you want to start!" After that, I took off running as if the devil was after me.

* * *

><p><strong>(A week later)<strong>

After a week of practicing our presentation, me, Kyoko, and Louise were at the main gates with the other students. Currently, me and Kyoko were in the ZAFT uniforms from Gundam Seed. Now I really look like Shin Asuka, sigh. We all stood to attention as a trumpet sounded the arrival of the royal carriage.

"Did someone call for Cinderella?" I asked as an actual pumpkin carriage came through the gates being dragged by unicorns. Fucking unicorns! Hopefully, unlike the last one, this one doesn't disappear at midnight.

Then, two men in military uniform and armor bearing a great resemblance to Guiche came out of the carriage and looked around before the older one nodded at the younger one.

"Presenting Her Highness, Princess Henrietta de Tristain!" He shouted as every student gasped, probably thinking that the rumors of the princess coming here were actually true.

Descending from the carriage came a person I thought was an angel. She about the same age as me, was slim and curvy in all the right ways. She wore a white dress which looked perfect on her in every way and was accented by the purple cloak that hung from her shoulders. Her hair was purple and it fell to her shoulders, having a similar shade to her eyes and cloak. Her face was gentle and soft, showing that she was a kind and caring person. So, this was Princess Henrietta?

She looked at everyone with a caring smile, as if she knew everyone personally. I noticed that her gaze stopped for the slightest moment at me, Kyoko, and Louise, her smile widening at the time.

"How lovely!" I heard Guiche said as he finally got out of the sling, bit still had a few bandages on his face. He brought his rose in front of his face as if was about to propose, but a look from the older clones shut him up. I then saw their surprised faces as they saw his state of shape.

"So that's the Tristain Princess huh?" Kirche then asked Tabitha who was besides her. "I'm better looking than her though, don't you agree.

Tabitha didn't answer as she was too focused on the homework I gave her but if you want answer, then not in a million years.

"So that's the Princess of the Kingdom?" I said. "She looks like a kind ruler." And hopefully, not like the other nobles I've seen so far.

"She's so beautiful!" Kyoko commented as she stared at the princess.

"She is." Louise said and I was surprised at the admiration in her voice. A look at her face was all I need to know as she looked up at the princess as if she was a superior being. "She's one of a kind."

After that, I decided to dragg Kyoko away so we could go practice for the Exhibition.

* * *

><p><strong>Moments later...<strong>

"Phew!" I wipe some sweat off me. I then stare at all of the workers and Kyoko that helped out. "That should be good enough. Thanks for helping out everyone, I'm sure the princess will be very impressed."

The workers then talked among themselves, excited that they're preforming for the princess herself. I went to go get some water when I heard something.

"So, this is where you were, Guiche." I turn the corner and saw Guiche along with the two blonds that resemble him.

"Oh, Father Gramont, brother Lamark! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Guiche said, trying to maintain his composure, but the fear in his voice was evident.

"Well, you can tell us about how you lost a duel to a lowly commoner!" Lamark said.

"You know nothing of the duel! It wasn't a commoner who defeated me, it was an unranked noble who can control all of the elements! He almost killed me!" Guiche reasoned with them.

"Silence!" The father's shout quieted Guiche. "An unranked noble who can control all four elements? Impossible. Guiche, as the fourth son of the Gramont family, you have a duty to uphold the name and by losing to a commoner, you have disgraced it. Now it falls upon us to give you punishment."

Lamark's smile widen when he heard that and they both walked away, leaving a trembling Guiche to think about what sort of horrors will his father and brother have in store for him.

Before the two older Gramonts left, I stood in their way. "He's already received his share of pain for what he did. There's no need to deepen the wound." Sure, Guiche is a total cockbite, but even he doesn't deserve something like this.

"Who are you?" Lamark asked.

"If you must know, I'm the one who beat Guiche here in our duel." I said casually.

"You? You're the so called unranked noble that bested my son in a duel?" Lord Gramont said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right. Also..." I drew Derf and pointed him at them. "If you want to take your anger out on anybody, how about the two of you challenging me? I'll take both of you on at the same time." From the corner of my eye, I saw Guiche's jaw drop, looking as if I had lost my mind.

"The both of us?" Lord Gramont and Lamark looked at me, surprised.

"Boy, either your very brave, or very foolish. Fine, I shall take you up on the offer. When and where?" Gramont asked.

"Tomorrow during the Exhibition. Our match will be an extra performance after I've finished my main one." I answered. No one said that they can't have two acts, right? "Surrendering, or losing conscious are the conditions for losing."

"Very well. Agreed." Lamark agreed for the both of them. "Let us be on our way, father." They both then went their way.

"HAVE YOU GONE DEMENTED!?" Guiche then gets too close for my comfort, so I push him away.

"What's you're problem?" I asked.

"My problem? What's your problem!? You'll never win against my father, yet your facing both my father and older brother!"

I slapped him across the face. "Calm down and listen. If I somehow manage to beat them, your defeat against me won't seem so embarrassing since I bested not only a knight of Palace, but also one of the big shots."

"That may be true, but how will you beat both of them?" Guiche asked after he recovered from my slap. "Both of them are well known among the military and you've only have experience fighting me."

I then give him a fox smile. "Well, if you've read the newspaper, then you'll find out that I have more experience than you think." I watched as his face was that of thinking to one of surprise and horror. and then left for more important things, one of them being teaching Tabitha Japanese.

* * *

><p><strong>(Louise's Room)<strong>

_In Louise's room, Louise was currently brushing Kyoko's hair. Louise's didn't know why, but she felt a little pleasure from doing this as it reminded her of when her sister Cattleya would brush her hair when she was little. Kyoko didn't mind this as she seemed to be enjoying herself._

_"So, Kyoko, how's your magic going?" Louise asked, deciding to make small talk._

_"It's going great. I was able to lift up trees as if they were nothing and I made a giant fireball! Although, I almost burned Onii-chan with it."_

_"It sounds you're making progress, unlike me." Louise said, feeling envious._

_Kyoko turned around to face Louise. "Don't say that, Louise! I'm sure that someday that you'll be able to do your magic properly."_

_Louise just stared at her, wondering if Kyoko was always extremely cute. Then, a light knock was heard from the door. Thinking it was Haru, Louise got up, ready to scold him for bring late._

_Lousie threw open the door. "Where have you been!? We've been waiting for you for hours! Do you realize-oh." Louise paused as she saw that the person she was talking to was not Haru, but a cloaked stranger._

_The stranger recovered from their shock and pushed their way into the room, locked the door, and waved a wand as a strange muffled silence surrounded the room._

_"A silencing spell? Who are you?" Louise asked cautiously, reaching for her wand while Kyoko was about to summon a fireball._

_"Louise Francoise! Don't you recognize me?" The stranger threw back its hood to reveal..._

_Louise gasped, jaw dropping. "Princess Henrietta!?"_

_"Wait, what!?" Kyoko, who was about to throw a baseball sized fireball, fumbled with it until she threw it out the window where it hit a random student and setting him ablaze and screaming. Kyoko then closed the window and turned back to Louise and the princess. She saw Louise bow to her knee and she soon followed._

_ "What are you doing here, your Highness? You shouldn't bother coming to a place like this on your own."_

_Henrietta frowned. "Can't you just treat me as Henrietta? We are childhood friends after all."_

_"Do you two know each other?" Kyoko asked._

_"Yes." Louise nodded. "I was given the honor of being Her Majesty's playmate in our youth."_

_"So, you're childhood friends?" Kyoko said._

_Henrietta nodded. "That's right." Her eyes then started to water up. "I...I've missed you so much."_

_"Princess..."Louise murmured, stepping closer._

_"I'm sorry..." Henrietta apologized, wiping away her tears. "It's just, ever since my father passed away, I've had no one to talk openly to."_

_Kyoko's eyes widen at this news and then looked down. She then looked at Henrietta. "I'm very sorry about your father, Princess. I know what's it like to lose family."_

_When Henrietta looked into Kyoko's eyes, she new that she spoke the truth. She smiled. "Thank you." She then turned to Louise. "Now, why don't tell me what you've been doing these past few years?"_

_Sitting down on Louise's bed. the two childhood friends talked about what they've been doing. They talked about Henrietta's duties and what's been happening to Louise so far, leaving out the time of Mott._

_"So, you not only summoned two familiar's, but they also have the ability to do magic? And they have no care for the nobility system here?" Henrietta said. The last one satisfying her with happiness. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you Louise?"_

_Defending herself, Louise playfully slaps Henrietta. Henrietta then looks towards Kyoko. "So, you're one of Louise's Familiars?"_

_Kyoko nodded. "Hai! I'm Kyoko Yamamoto, but you can just call me Kyoko." Kyoko sticks out her hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you."_

_Henrietta smiled as she accepted the hand and shook it. Louise would have scolded Kyoko for being to casual to the princess, but she didn't want to face Haru's wrath so she refrained._

_Henrietta then got up. "Well, it's getting late and I should be getting back. Thank you for a wonderful night and for still being my friend."_

_Louise and Kyoko bowed. "The pleasure was all mine."_

_Pulling up her hood and releasing her spell, Henrietta slipped out and into the night._

* * *

><p><em>"Whew! That was some good training, aibou!"<em>

I nodded as I was currently walking down the hallways to the girl's dormitory. After teaching Tabitha some Japanese, I went out training to prepare myself for tomorrows match. If my hutch id correct, then they'll be as tough as Mott, maybe even tougher and unlike last time, I won't make the mistake of underestimating them like I did with Mott. I took a swig of the special energy drink that Marteau brewed up and let me tell you, it was refreshing! Even it was blue, the liquid was still pretty good. Just as I was stepping through the threshold, I collided into a hooded stranger and accidently spilled some of my energy drink on the person.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I apologized as I helped up the stranger up which caused the hood to fall to reveal a very beautiful female.

"Don't worry about it. "It's my fault anyway." The girl tried to wipe the liquid off her clothes, but the clothes were already stained.

"I can clean those up for you, if you like?" I offered, ready to use the skills of washing Louise's clothes to the test. "It's best to remove the stain as quickly as possible."

"I would be very grateful, thank you." The girl bowed a thank you and I waved it off. For some reason, this girl looks familiar, but I decided to brush it off.

I led her to the washing fountain, grabbed a bar of soup and a wash rack, and started to scrub the stain off the clothes, just like how Siesta showed me. The girl took a seat by me and watch me work.

"Are you a visitor or something? I've never seen you around here before." I asked, striking up a conversation.

"Yes, actually, I came with the princess's entourage this afternoon." Said the girl.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, I'm Haru Yamamoto, but call me Haru." I then drew Derf. "And this is Derf."

_"Nice to meet you."_

Her eyes widen as she stared at the talking sword and then quickly recovered. She then introduced herself. "I'm Henrietta." That name ringed bells in my head, but I brushed them off again. "I'm actually a good friend of Louise. I just finished visiting her and her Familiar. And judging by your name, you must be her other Familiar."

"Exactly." I said with a smile. "To be honest, I'm kinda surprised that she has a friend, she's quite an outcast here."

Henrietta nodded sadly. "Her inability to preform magic has caused her to be shunned, even during her childhood and family except for her sister Cattleya. I was her only friend as she was mine."

"Really? I'm surprised that you find it hard to make friends. You seem like a nice person, unlike those assholes of nobles."

Henrietta blushed at my comment, but then gasped at my comment of nobles. "Haru! Please refrain from using such language."

I then gave out a playful smile. "Oh yeah? Watch me." I then started a chain of curses. "FUCKER! HAIRY ASSHOLE! DICKHEAD! DICKBALLS! SON OF A BITCH! HORSE SHIT! CUNT!" I gave a look to Henrietta who was blushing from the last word. "Try and stop me."

After recovering from my string of curses, Henrietta waved her wand and some water came from the fountain and splashed my face. She giggled after that.

"Oh. So that how you want to play it." I then scooped up some water and threw it to her face where she yelped at the cold water. I laughed at her which earned me a magic bucket full of water all over me. "Oh, it is so on!" We then started to splash water at each other, laughing while we were doing this. After awhile, we stopped and lay out wet clothes on heat stones to dry, but leaving clothes on so we weren't naked.

Henrietta then striked up a conversation. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, Louise told me that you have no care for the nobility system here which implies that you must have come from somewhere beyond the 4 great magical kingdoms." She then gets her now dried clothes and puts them on. "Secondly, you didn't recognized the name of the princess of the country you and your sister are currently residing in."

I thought about that and it suddenly comes back to me. I stare at her and pointed. "You naughty, naughty girl."

She gave me a cheeky smile and walked away, waving goodbye. "It was nice talking with you, Haru. Good luck in the Familiar Fair." After that, I just stared at her retreating figure, a bit stunned.

_"Well, she sure left an impression."_

"She sure did." I said as I put back on my clothes and picked up Derf. "It's nice to know that not all Nobles are assholes."

I then walk back to Louise's room. Now that I know what the princess is like. I'll make sure to give her show of a life time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Day of the Exhibition)<strong>

The day of the Festival has finally arrived and all the students were preparing for the Exhibition. Currently, I was wearing a butler uniform provided by the workers and just wearing the thing made me feel like Sebastian from Black Butler. I can easily tell that everyone wanted to win and gain praise from the princess, who is a total troll by the way. Some of them looked like they were about to have a nervous break down and fall into despair which would be bad as I did not have a Engage Rings.

As for Louise...

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What do I do!? What do I do!?"

She was freaking out. The same could be said about Kyoko.

"We're doomed! We're doomed! We should have practiced more!"

Seriously, these two could be sisters. Luckily, we were at the end of the line so we could scout out the competition. Montmorency played a duet with her frog, Robin, as it was croaking along with the violin as the master was playing. Guiche, who finally recovered, was actually posing with his familiar, Verdandy, on a bed of roses and drove girls to squeals. Kirche had Flame do tricks by blowing complicated patterns of fire. Tabitha may be the toughest to beat as she did aerial tricks on the back of dragon, Sylphid, and was still doing her homework I gave her. She must really want to read some manga?

Finally, it was our turn.

I turned to Kyoko. "Kyoko, go get the others." Kyoko nodded and ran off.

"Last up is Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Vallière." Prof. Colbert announced. Alright, ShowTime!

Still looking nervous, Louise Stood tall and walked up towards the stage with me following. I could hear students snickering, wanting to laugh at her. Oh, how I so want to punch them right now.

Louise stopped and stood in the middle of the stage, facing the audiences. "M-My name is Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Vallière." She then gestured to me. "T-This is one of my Familiars, Haru Yamamoto."

"Look, it's one of the commoner Familiars of Louise the Zero!" I heard someone yell out which ignited chuckles from some of the students. The ones that didn't chuckle were the ones who saw the duel between me and Guiche, already knowing what I'm capable of. I decided to shut up these students.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

They instantly shut up when a magic seal appeared next to me. I saw from the corner of my eye that Lamark was surprised that I could do magic, but the father kept a neutral face on, probably expecting that me being a mage was true. I stuck my hand in and pulled out Derf in gun mode and then fired near the edge of the stage, causing some students to back away. The guards looked cautious, as if I was going to attack the students, which I'm tempted to do.

"I will ask nicely for everyone to remain quiet during the performance." I said as I glared holes into every student here. Once everyone was quiet, I handed Derf to Louise and spoke up. "Now that everyone is quiet, we can begin the show." I then clapped my hands and somehow, everything grew dark as if all lights in a room were turned off. Then a spot light hit me.

**(Insert Beauty and the Beast-Be Our Guest)**

I turn to Henrietta.

Me: "Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!"

Another spot light lit up to reveal trays of food. I then got real close to her face and asked. "Be. Our. Guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test."

Kyoko used her magic to manipulate the chair that Henrietta was sitting at and the arms wrapped a napkin around her neck which surprised her. She then smiled, grabbed the napkin and placed it on her lap, making the chair bring its arms to its waist.

"Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie, and we'll provide the rest."

Then, out of no where, came a table in front of her.

"Soup du jour, Hot hors d'oeuvres, Why, we only live to serve." I then grab a tray and presented her some treats. "Try the grey stuff, It's delicious." Henrietta did try the grey stuff and gave out a "mmm." "Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!"

Then, from a pantry cabinet, were plates that were, forks, and spoons. They danced around and made a sculpture of the Eiffel Tower.

"They can sing, they can dance. After all, Miss, this is France. And a dinner here is never second best."

I then hand her a menu.

"Go on, unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll..."

Henrietta took a glance over her menu.

"Be our guest. Oui, our guest. Be our guest!"

Then the workers came onto the stage and joined in on the song. Kyoko used more of her magic to bring food up to Henrietta.

Me and Workers: "Beef ragout, Cheese souffle, Pie and pudding "en flambe".

When the foods pasted Henrietta, she tried a sample of each of them.

Me: "We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret! You're alone and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared. No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining. We tell jokes! I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks."

I was handed some candle sticks and juggled them.

Workers: "And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet!"

Me and Workers: "Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be out guest"

I get close to Henrietta and wrapped one arm around her.

Me: "If you're stressed it's fine dining we suggest."

Workers: "Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"

Then it got dark again as the spot light focused on me.

Me: "Life is so unnerving for a servant who's not serving, he's not whole without a soul to wait upon."

I act as if I'm heart broken. Then, from the sky, was something that looked like snow, but was actually salt.

"Ah, those good old days when we were useful...Suddenly those good old days are gone. Ten years we've been rusting needing so much more than dusting, needing exercise, a chance to use our skills! Most days we just lay around the castle."

I then act fat and lazy before pointing towards Henrietta.

"Flabby, fat and lazy. You walked in and oops-a-daisy!"

I then point towards Kyoko, signaling for her part. For this song, Kyoko was dressed as one of the maids.

Kyoko: "It's a guest! It's a guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed."

She sang as wine bottles rolled around and tea cups swirled around her.

"With dessert, she'll want tea and my dear that's fine with me, while the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing! I'll get warm, piping hot."

When she picked up a tea set, she gasped as she noticed a stain.

"Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot!?"

She quickly grabs a napkin and wipes it clean off.

"Clean it up! We want the company impressed."

She then places the tea set onto a cart and brings it towards Henrietta.

"We've got a lot to do! Is it one lump or two?"

When Kyoko asks this, Henrietta who puts up one finger, signaling that she would like one lump. Kyoko hands her, her tea with a smile and Henrietta smiles back. Then the workers started throwing our petals of flowers.

"For you, our guest!"

Workers: "She's our guest!"

Kyoko: "She's our guest!"

Workers: "She's our guest!" Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request. It's been years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed! With your meal, with your ease, yes, indeed, we aim to please."

The workers got out of the way to reveal me as I was holding a top hat and a cane.

"While the candlelight's still glowing let us help you, We'll keep going..."

Me and Workers: "Course by course!" 

I twirled the hat before placing it on my head as more lights lit up to reveal that me and some other workers were dancing on top of giant cakes.

"One by one! 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!" Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!"

As me, Kyoko, and the workers started to dance around, everyone else started to dance too. The judges started to dance, Henrietta waved her hands to the music, the teachers were dancing, heck the guards that came here were dancing. Long story short, it was heretic, but fun.

"Tonight you'll prop your feet up but for now, let's eat up, Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please, be our gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest!"

**(Music End)**

After we finished the song, we were all sweating. At first, there was silence but then someone started to clap slowly and many more started to join, cheering. I smiled, grabbed Kyoko's hand and one of workers and they did the same, and we then all bowed. As Kyoko and the workers left the stage, I stayed.

"Hold your applause everyone! The show is far from over!" I shout out and this caused everyone to quiet down. I turn to Louise and held out my hand. "Louise, can I have Derf?"

She agreed to my request and tossed Derf who was still transformed. I caught him, switch him to sword mode and pointed him towards Gramont and Lamark. "I believe I owe you two a match?"

Gasps were ignited, even from Kyoko and Louise since I never told them about this. A duel with a Knight was probably something exciting to witness to, especially someone from the Gramont family, but to also fight Lord Gramont himself, the people must think I've lost my mind.

"Haru, have you lost your mind!?" Louise shouted.

"Silence!" A shout from Lamark shuts everyone up. "We accepted this challenge to clean our family name, not to entertain you people." He then turns to me. "You are nothing but a commoner. No matter how many titles you hide be hide, your origin is bright as day."

I saw that Kyoko was about to unleash a huge burst of magic, but a look from me stopped her.

"Heh. I rather be a commoner than a stuck up Noble." I said which made Lamark angry and Gramont raised a hand to stop him from attacking me. I slip on my Driver On Ring and Flame Ring. "Now, let's get started."

"Agreed." Lamark then struck a pose with his sword-wand. It wasn't as flamboyant as Guiche's but it was close. Gramont drew his sword-wand and took a stance, showing off that he was skilled at what he does. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"I am known as Lamark the Silver and my Sliver Knight shall make quick work of you!" He struck the ground and there was a flash of light. When the light disappeared, there stood a suit of German armor armed with a shield and a sword.

Gramont didn't do anything, must be planning to attack himself and not rely on a doll, I respect that.

"Nice trick, Lamark. Let me show you mine." I said as I placed the Driver On Ring in front of the Hand Author.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

Once the WizarDriver materialized around my waist, I flipped the Shift Levers to flip the Hand Author to my left.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"What is that annoying sound?" Gramont frowned.

"That would be my magic." I said as I flipped the Flame Ring's visor. "Henshin!"

**FLAME! PLEASE! HI! HI! HI! HI! HI!**

The magic seal appeared to my left and went through me, donning me in my ruby armor. "Saa, Showtime Da."

Gasps were heard among the people that have never seen me in my armor. Gramont and Lamark were shocked as well, but they quickly recovered.

"So that's how you use your magic." Gramont said. "They are in the form of rings."

"And you have magical armor." Lamark added. "Perhaps what Guiche said in his letter wasn't all a lie. Still, the fact remains that we will defeat you."

"You talk big, but can you back it up!?" I said as I charge.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Henrietta)<strong>

_Henrietta was absolutely having the best time of her life. She got to talk to her old friend and catch up, she got to have a conversation and play with someone who didn't view her as 'The Princess' and who also happened to be one of her best friend's Familiars, no matter how foul mouthed he is. Not only that, but that person, Haru, put on a spectacular show that made her feel welcomed and he also had the servants that worked here be a part of it. Not to mention that the food was very wonderful._

_That's why, in her option, that she gasped the loudest when she saw Haru transform into Wizard. When she saw him, she immediately remembered the sketch of the so called 'Mage Killer.'_

_'Haru can't be the 'Mage Killer', he just can't?!' Henrietta thought as she couldn't come to terms that the kind, foul-mouthed, boy she come to know that night was actually a killer. _

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Haru)<strong>

Derf stuck Gramont's sword-wand, igniting sparks between them, He twisted his sword to get me off balance, but I was prepared for this as I flipped and tried to sweep him, but he jumped away. Then from behind him was Lamark's Silver Knight charging at me and we traded strikes. I then struck with a stab and the golem blocked with its shield, but the force behind my attack was stronger than it predicted and the shield flew out of its hand. I then sliced it in half and both Halves fell to the ground. I was then surprised attacked as I was struck at my sides and flew off the stage. Students backed away when I landed.

"Pathetic. You should always pay attention to your surroundings, boy." Gramont said as he walked down. Lamark jumped off and summoned four more Silver Golems.

"The sad thing about that is that your right." I said as I got back up and slipped on my Copy Ring. "Time to even the odds!"

**COPY! PLEASE!**

A magic circle appeared next to me before going up and making a clone of me. The clone and I then repeated the process again.

**COPY! PLEASE!**

Two more magic circles appeared and made two more copies of me, each doing their own thing like cracking their neck, stretching, and cracking their fists. Everyone gaped, shocked to see three perfect copies, which were not, alongside the original.

"Eh!? Three Onii-chans!?" For some reason, Kyoko was losing her mind.

"Next up!" The three clones then donned different Style Rings.

**HURRICANE! PLEASE! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU! FU!**

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

**LAND! PLEASE! DO! DO! DO! DODODON! DO! DODODON!**

Once all my clones changed into their different Styles, they all slipped on their own Connect Ring.

**CONNECT! PLEASE!**

Three magic seals appeared, all different colors thanks to their Styles, and they stuck their hand in, bringing out their own version of Derf. Where they got him, I have no clue.

_"Holy! Do I look that cool? Awesome!"_ The Derf I held said.

_"Hey, what's up other me's! Looking handsome."_ Water's Derf complimented.

_"Shiny, sharp, good-looking, just how I imagined myself."_ Land's Derf said.

_"This is awesome! Let's go! I'm ready for some action!"_ Hurricane's Derf shouted, excited.

We all line up, side to side, ready to face against Gramont, Lamark and his Sliver Knights.

"So, Guiche wasn't telling a lie. You can use all four elements." Gramont stared at me, impressed.

"Hmph, even with three more of you, you will still lose." Lamark said as his Knights got ready to charge.

"We'll see about that." I said. "Charge!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Water)<strong>

**(BGM: Mystic Liquid by Kamen Rider Girls)**

_Water was facing two of Lamark's golems as he struck at one of the golems and then parried an attack from the other. He barley managed to duck under a swipe before sweeping the golem to the floor before jumping over the other golem as it tried to stab him._

_"Come on, you can do better than that." Water mocked._

_The two golems went for a slash at both of his sides, but thanks to his runes, he was able to switch rings fast enough._

**LIQUID! PLEASE!**

_When the golems struck him, instead of hitting flash, they hit liquid. They tried again, but the results were the same. Water then fully turned into liquid and trapped both golems together and then let go, leaving dents in their armor._

_"Finale." Water said as he opened up his Derf's Hand Author._

**COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

_Water then scanned his Water Ring over it._

**WATER! SLASH STRIKE! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

_With two upward slashes, Water successfully destroyed the two golems as they exploded._

_"Phew!" Water breathed a sigh of relief as he disappeared and his remaining magic went back to the original Haru._

**(BGM End)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hurricane)<strong>

**(BGM: Blessed Wind by Rider Chips)**

_Hurricane faced off against the other two golems and was right now flying in the air and was shooting wind covered bullets at them. He then landed and kept shooting at them. Hurricane struck at one of them and stepped back to avoid an attack from the other one. _

_"Can't touch this!" Hurricane said as he just kept dodging the two golem's attacks. He jumped up and jump off one golem's head. He then slipped on his Extend Ring._

**EXTEND! PLEASE!**

_With his arm extended and feeling like rubber, he wrapped the two golems and threw them into the air. He then opened up his Derf's Hand Author._

**COME ON SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS!**

_"Sayonara, bitches!" Taking aim, Hurricane shot powered up wind covered bullets at the golems and struck them like a master sniper. "Haha! No scope sucker!" Hurricane said as he disappeared and his remaining magic went back to Haru._

**(BGM End)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Land)<strong>

**(BGM: Strength Of The Earth by Rider Chips)**

_Land's opponent was Lamark who was defending himself with his sword-wand and was by no means an amateur._

_"Looks like your dolls are destroyed." Land said, in a dead lock with Lamark._

_"I do not need those things to defeat you!" With amazing strength that Land wasn't prepared for, Lamark pushed back Land and disarmed him, throwing Derf into the air, and then slashing at Land who fell to the ground. Lamark pointed his sword-wand at him. "And stay down. With no weapon, you are powerless."_

_Land got back up and laughed._

_"What is so funny?" Lamark asked._

_"What's funny is that you think I only know swordplay." Land said. He then charged towards Lamark. Lamark goes to strike his head, but using his runes, Land was able to get behind him and strikes his neck. Lamark stumbles forward before turning to face him Land, his neck on fire. Land raised his fists. "I also know hand to hand combat." He then delivers fast and devastating jabs. Lamark dodges as best he can, but because of his inexperience with hand to hand combat, he was eventually hit by a left hook to his cheek. _

_"This is the end for you, Lamark!" Land dashes towards Lamark and as a desperate attempt, he swung sideways, but Land ducked under the attack and palm strikes his armor chest, making cracks. He then uses his other hand to deliver another palm strike, making more cracks, and finally finishes him by delivering a double palm strike, totally destroying Lamark's armor and leaving him unconscious._

_"My win, Lamark." Land says as he picks up his Derf and shoulders him as Land disappears, bringing his remaining magic back to Haru._

**(BGM End)**

* * *

><p><strong>(With Haru)<strong>

It seems that all of my clones managed to win. Me? Well...

"Gah!" I was getting my ass beat.

I get back up and charge towards Gramont. I went to strike at his shoulder, but he parries me and strikes me at the chest, igniting sparks and throwing me back.

"Weak! And my son lost to you? I guess I do have to give him punishment." I could have sworn I heard Guiche whimper.

I then said something I thought I wound never say. "Leave him alone!" I opened up Derf's Hand Author and scanned the Copy Ring.

**COPY! PLEASE!**

Then appearing in my right hand was, for some reason, a black version of Derf/WizarSwordGun.

"What the!?" I stare at the black sword and I felt it, Grim Reaper's power. I grip the sword. I didn't want his help, but I decided to just accept his 'generous offer' and charged towards, sliding my two sword against the ground. I noticed that trails of decaying grass and ground appeared from the black sword side.

"A second sword won't help you, not unless you know how to use it." Gramont said.

I jumped up and struck with me two swords and to both me and Gramont's surprise, Gramont's sword-wand was becoming rust as an unusual fast rate. He quickly let go of his weapon as it dropped to the ground and completely turned into rust and broke into pieces.

**(BGM: Fate/Zero OST-The Battle Is To Be Strong)**

_"I do not want to be that sword anytime soon." _Derf said. Meanwhile the black Derf was...chuckling evilly. OK, that's creepy and scary.

Gramont then took out a wand and summoned spears of dirt at me. I quickly blocked them with the black Derf and the earth spears were nothing more than decayed piles of dirt. I charge towards Gramont and he summons more spears at me which I just block and continue to charge towards him. I strike with the normal Derf, but dodges and kicks me away.

"I don't know what you did, but that black sword is more than meets the eye." Gramont said. "You leave me no other choice. Prepare to face my mightiest spell!" He then begins to chant in a language that I don't understand.

"Oh no! My Father's greatest spell, his one and only Square Class Spell! His Earth Warrior!" I heard Guiche say.

True to his word, Gramont did summon an earth warrior, a giant warrior made out of Earth, standing at 15 meters, and bearing a resemblance to a Spartan warrior. In its hands were a round shield, a spear, and hanging by its side was a gladiolus.

"Oh boy." I groaned but then ready my two swords "Well, here goes nothing!"

"Fool! No one has ever made it out alive when facing my Warrior!" Gramont said, looking exhausted. It must have taken a lot of magic for him to summon this.

"Heh. You fate is sealed, unranked noble." It looks like Lamark is awake.

The Warrior strikes with his spear and I meet it with my black Derf. There was a shock wave and after awhile...

CRACK!

The Warrior's spear started to crack.

"What!? Impossible!" Gramont said.

It was only a few seconds later that Warrior's spear was destroyed. Everyone gaped on how easily I destroyed it considering it came from a Square Class Spell. If only they knew the truth. The Warrior drew its gladiolus and went to strike me down, but I blocked it by crossing both Derf's into an X. When the gladiolus hit, cracks were made under me as I struggled to hold against the giant sword, but I didn't have to struggle for long as the Warrior's gladiolus met the same fate as its spear. Magic destroying sword are convenient, aren't they? I jumped up to strike with Derf, but the Warrior raised its shield in time and blocked my attack. I then dtruck with black Derf and sliced through the shield like it was made out of butter, hot and melting butter. The Warrior stumbled back as I land on the ground.

"Time to finish you!" I stabbed the black Derf to the ground where he caused decay around him. I opened up Derf's Hand Author and scanned my Flame Ring.

**COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

**FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HI! HI! HI!**

When that was done, I threw him into the air and picked up the black Derf and did the same for him.

**COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

Instead of the normal voice of the Hand Author, what played was a dark and menacing voice. I ignore it for now and scan the Flame Ring.

**FLAME! SLASH STRIKE! HI! HI! HI!**

Swirling around black Derf were dark and evil black flames. I then caught the real Derf and bring both of them together before slamming both of them down to the ground, sending two blades of flames at Warrior. One normal and one black. They both sliced through the Warrior and then both flame blades dispersed, leaving nothing but silence.

**(BGM End)**

No one said a word, no one dared move for it felt that if they did, they would cause the end of the world. Then, the Warrior cracked and then exploded, making dirt fly everywhere. Once the smoke cleared, all that was left behind was a huge crater. The caretakers are probably going to be mad at me, but I can always just blame Gramont for it. I then walk towards Gramont, who was on his knees and exhausted. Once close enough, I raise Derf to his Face and asked, "Do you yield?"

"I...I yield." After that, Gramont fell to the ground, face first.

After saying that, everyone erupted into cheers.

"I can't believe it!" Guiche muttered, surprised that I had managed to beat his father.

"Father...lost!?" Lamark said, surprised too that his father lost.

"Woohoo! Haru!" I heard Siesta cheering along with he rest of the workers.

"That's 'Our Sword!'" Marteau cheered as well.

Kyoko then came running towards me and tackled me into a hug.

"Onii-chan, you did it! You won!" Kyoko said, as if saying I had completed a big contest and had won.

Louise then walked up to me with a disbelieving face. "I can't believe you actually did it! You beat General Gramont!"

I went back into my civilian form, with Derf turning back to normal and the black Derf disappearing, and smiled at Louise. "I think this show will make everyone think twice about making fun of you."

Louise then developed a smile of pure happiness, a first. "You bet it does!" Louise then tackled me into a hug which caused all of us to fall to the ground laughing.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Henrietta's magically amplified voice made everyone turn back to the stage. "By the unanimous decision of the judges, we proclaim Louise Francoise de Blanc de la Vallière as this year's Familiar Fair winner!"

Osmond then approached us with a small jeweled crown on a velvet cushion.

Louise immediately got up and went down one knee while Henrietta placed the crown on Louise's head. A wide, big smile, the biggest I've ever seen on her, stretched across Louise's face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Nighttime)<strong>

"Let's go you two, we're going to be late." I said, dressed in Takuto's Galactic Pretty Boy outfit.

"Hey, don't rush us!" Louise cried out, wearing a white dress adorned with pink lace, complementing her hair perfectly. Her hair was tied up in a neat ponytail using a jeweled hairband with two long and thin bands framing her face. Around her neck was matching necklace to go with the hairband.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kyoko cried out, wearing a white and black frilly dress that reached above her ankles. Her hair was tied into twintails, being held by a white net bow. "How do we look, Onii-chan?"

"Stunning." I deadpanned. "Now come on, let's go."

"May I ask again, why are you bring Derflinger?" Louise asked.

"Cause he's just as much as a person as anyone of us." I said.

_"Sniff. Thanks aibou. You're the best."_

"Besides, he would complain to no end if I left him." I added.

_"Well, screw you too!"_

We then walked down the empty halls, every student having already left. While both Louise and Kyoko were skipping happily down the halls, I walked behind them normally. I can tell that Louise was probably the happiest she ever been. After years of being bullied, she had finally one upped everyone. Sure, I did all the work, but they did say that a Familiar's actions reflected upon the master, so I think we're OK.

Just was we were nearing the main building, Louise stopped and turned to us. "Hey, you guys?"

We stopped. Kyoko asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, far from it." Louise said. She then started to blush. "I just wanted to say...thanks...for everything."

Louise saying thanks? Has the world finally gone mad!? Instead of saying that, Kyoko and I just smiled at her and I went up to and ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" She said.

I then let go of my hand and continue forward, but not before saying, "Don't mention it."

I had only taken a couple of steps when I heard something.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Kyoko asked. It seems that I wasn't the only one who heard that. We all decided to investigate, so we followed the sound.

BOOM!

We round the corner and found what was making the ruckus.

It was an Earth Golem. Not as tall and defined as Gramont's, but still taller than me. It looked someone just grabbed piles of dirt and just stuck them together, forgetting the neck. As I said, it wasn't as tall as Gramont's Warrior, but it was still tall, almost standing at the height of one of the pillars here.

There was only one thing to say at a time like this.

"What is with me and Earth Golems today?"

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Haru met the princess, sang a song, and fought against two of Guiche's family members. I say today was a good day. To you who are about to talk about my choice of song, don't judge me. This is the holy place known as Fanfiction where writers can do what ever the fuck they want so please, don't judge me. It also seems that Henrietta is catching on that Haru is the 'Mage Killer' and not only that, but he's facing <em>another <em>earth golem. He just can't seem to catch a break. Well, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. Until the next ride.**


	8. CH 6: The Thief and the Staff

**Hello Fanfiction readers! It's me, Ashbel Longhart, back to bring you a new chapter. Sorry for the wait. Last time, Haru got to meet Henrietta, the Princess, and put on a wonderful show for her and the audience. Not only that, but he also face off against Guiche's big brother and father and totally owned their asses but not without a little help from Reaper. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now, let's get started. Time to ride because...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

><p><strong>CH 6: The Thief and the Staff of Destruction<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Last Time)<strong>

"The Familiar Exhibition Festival is coming up."

"How about the two of you challenging me?"

"I'm Henrietta."

"I...I yield."

"What is with me and Earth Golems today?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Now)<strong>

_It was now nighttime and after the Exhibition, the Ball was in full swing. Students were either dancing or just talking. The teachers were talking amongst themselves, Kirche was surrounded by men, Tabitha was eating a hamburger, something Haru showed the cooks how to make and it's gotten pretty popular, Guiche was flirting with women before being pulled away by Montmorency, and Henrietta was up sitting at a throne, deep in thought. What was she thinking about you ask? Why, she was thinking about hero, Haru, and his status as the 'Mage Killer.'_

_'Haru can't be the 'Mage Killer'...can he?'_

_No matter what the princess thought, the evidence was presented in front of her not to long ago. Haru's armor had matched the sketch perfectly, and she had sensed something very...wrong about the black sword Haru had summoned during his fight against General Gramont. No matter how much she denied it, the evidence proved that Haru was the 'Mage Killer.' She then thought back to when she met Haru that night, the night when she felt like a normal girl and not 'The Princess', and where she got to know a little about the foul-mouthed Familiar. She knew instantly that he was a very kind person and then remembered Mott's doing and why the 'Mage Killer' was there in the first place._

_'That's right. Mott was at fault, not him.' While it felt bad to use someone as an excuse, she didn't want to lose someone who treated her normally and who can possibly her second friend._

_Suddenly..._

_BOOM!_

_Everything shook, causing everyone to stop what they were doing._

_BOOM!_

_Henrietta didn't know what came over her, but she blamed Haru. "What the dickballs!?"_

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Rising Hope by Lisa)<strong>

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**There was a sudden flash of light and sparks and then, back-to-back, we see Haru and Kyoko.

**(Hey, welcome to our special rising. Can you ressence that light? Here we go!)**We then see Wizard riding on Dragon and with flick of his wrist, threw a magic circle which formed the title.

**(Yuruganai sekai hijou na genjou tsudzuku kabe wa nanjuusou)**We see Haru leaning on a wall with Derf right next to him. He then looks at his Flame Ring before balling his fist.

**(Imeejidoori nanka janai shizuka ni sawagidashita honnou)**The scene shifts to Kyoko who is at Louise's room staring at the sky before looking at her Please Ring and bringing it close to her face as if cuddling it since it came from her brother.

**(Meiro mitai ikidomari nandemo shikou was distortion)**The scene changes to Louise who is outside practicing her magic when it explodes.

**(Youshanai ne itsu no ma ni miushinatteru to abaredasu)**The dust clears to reveal a chared up Louise, but she shakes it off and tries again.

**(Pay attention! Hey, what is it?)**We then see Tabitha under a tree reading a book with her familiar next to her when she then turns to the screen as if she is looking at us.

**(Watch your step now!)**We then see Siesta carrying a tea set, but then trips on a rock.

**(Joushiki nanka iranai)**Then we see Henrietta at the castle balcony looking over the horizon.

**(Are you serious? No, No, No, don't worry! 1, 2, 3, fukidasu shinzou no rizumu)**We then see a child Haru reaching out his hand which grabs a child Kyoko's hand, before they turn back to teens with Haru placing the Please Ring on her finger.

**(Shikai mada kuranderu sore demo ikanakucha)**Scene then changes to Haru and Kyoko on a hill top looking at the sunset before they stare at each other.

**(Kimi ga shiniteru boku o uragiru)**Kyoko stares at Haru before smiling at him and hand him his Flame Ring.

**(Wake ni ikani tsuyoko kurakushon ga naru)**In quick motions, Haru puts on his Ring, places it on the Hand Author, then transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard with Derf becoming the WizarSwordGun. With sword raised, Wizard dashes off to face the enemy.

**(Kodoku na mama took ga tattatte nigeru koto oboetatte)**Scene shifts to Louise who is somewhere at the academy facing Ghouls. She then uses an explosion spell to blow them away.

**(Atarashii kyou ga kichau kedo.) [I believe anymore.]**Then we see Tabitha guarding an injured Kirche, before Professor Colbert came in and slammed his staff to the ground, igniting flames incinerating the ghouls that surrounded them.

**(Kono negai tatoe mahou ga nakutatte)**Scene shifts to Wizard somewhere fighting Phoenix. Phoenix throws a fireball, but Wizard slashes it away.

**(Kanaenakya chikatta)**We then see Kyoko spreading her arms and unleashing her unknown magic.

**(Boku wa kimi to mada mitai mirai arunda yo.) [I sing my hope.]**Then we have quick montages of Wizard and all of his different styles.

**(Nakisou demo kuyashikutemo tomatteirarenai)**Then we see Wizard walking through gates of the academy. In front of him is Kyoko, his sister, with Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche, Momtmorency, Siesta, and Porfessor Colbert, all of them smiling at him. He dehenshins and Haru smiles back.

**(Nigitta messeji that's Rising Hope!)**Haru then turns around to look at the screen like he's looking at us and raises his Flame Ring, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Haru)<strong>

"Seriously, what is with me and Earth Golems today!?" I shouted as I jumped away from a giant earth fist as I carried the girls over my shoulders

Hey guys, what's up. I bet your wondering what's happening. Well, if you remember last chapter, yes I broke the forth wall fuck off, me and the girls were making our way to the ball when we encountered _another _Earth Golem trying to break into the academy's vault. Why it has a vault, I have no clue. It appears that the golem was being controlled by some thief named Fonquet the 'Crumbling Dirt.' How did I know? Louise guessed and told me. I'm starting to think that Gaia has something against me. I blame Grim Reaper.

_**"Hey! I heard that! You're lucky I'm chained right now."**_

Ignoring him, I get a good distance away from the big ugly and set the girls down. "Louise, I want you to take Kyoko and go get help. I'll stay here and hold it off."

"What!? Are you crazy!? You can't fight that thing alone!" Louise said. After the incident with Mott, I told her all about my new abilities of destroying magic thanks to Grim Reaper and she probably knew that part of my win against Gramont was thanks to him.

"We can help!" Kyoko said.

"Kyoko, I kinda get, but what're you gonna do Louise, throw explosions?" I questioned before rethinking it. "Actually, that's a pretty good idea. But that doesn't change my mind that you two have to get out of here!"

"No! We're gonna help!" Louise then pulled out her wand, stepped past me and pointed her wand at the golem. "It is my duty as a Noble that I stop Fonquet!" She then began to chant. This won't end well. _"Fireball!"_ And just like I predicted, an explosion came like usual except that instead of hitting the Golem, it hit the academy wall, opening a way into a vault for the thief.

"You missed." I said bluntly.

Louise said nothing, having that expression that yelled out, "Fuck!"

I sigh. "You know what? I take it back, explosions are _not _a good idea." I then ready my rings and instead of Flame, I slipped on Water. I had this hunch that if I wet this thing enough, Fonquet will have a hard time keeping control.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE! **

Just as the cloaked woman was about to head into the vault, my materialized WizarDriver caught her attention. "Hm?"

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"Henshin!"

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

Once donned in my Water Style armor, I pushed Louise back, ready Derf, and faced the golem. "Saa, Showtime da."

"What's this? A jeweled armored warrior?" Fonquet mused. "And who might you be?"

"They call me by many names." I began dramatically. "Some call me the Jewel of Hope, the Diamond of Justice, the Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai, I'm mostly known as Kamen Rider Wizard, but you may know me as the 'Mage Killer.'

"The 'Mage Killer'!" Fonquet gasped and was there a hint of fear in her voice?

"That's right!" I shouted as I slipped on my Liquid Ring. "I don't know what you want here from the vault, but I won't let you get away."

"Golem, deal with him!" By Fonquet's command, the earth monstrosity went for a punch. Time to act!

**LIQUID! PLEASE!**

When the fist was about to connect, I turned into liquid and started soaking it with water as I traveled up its arm, to it's torso. Despite soaking it with water, I didn't lose any mass which is probably a good thing. After making most of the golem mud I noticed from the corner of my eye that Fonquet was heading towards the vault but I stopped her by forming in front of her, blocking her way.

"What the!?" Fonquet gasped when I suddenly appeared.

I wagged my finger. "Ah, ah, ah! Where do you think you're doing, bitch?" I then struck with Derf.

Fonquet gritted her teeth and summoned a wall of dirt came up from the golem to block my attack but because the wall was muddy, it was squishy and didn't form well so Derf was able to cut through it easily and tore through her cloak, revealing a shapely body in a tight uniform, but I still didn't see her face but I did catch a glimpse of green hair. My hunch was correct though. She can control Earth easily, but when it got mixed with another element like water, she'll lose control and can't manipulate it very well.

"What's wrong? Can't handle a little water?" I mocked, smirking under my helmet.

"To hell with you!" Fonquet snapped, summoning pillars at me from all sides, from the front, back, sides, and above.

Seeing no way to dodge, I braced for the worst when a black aura then surround me and when the pillars connected, instead of feeling pain, I felt nothing and the pillars crumbled.

"What in Founder!?" Fonquet said in shock.

I stare at the black aura clinging to my body before it disappeared. There's only one being that gives me this kind of power. "Reaper?"

_**"Don't think I did it for you. I just don't want my future body damaged."**_

I scoffed. "Whatever." I then started to realize that the whole entire golem was crumbling. "What the hell!?"

_"Aibou, I don't know how you did it, but that black aura around you had destroyed this golem from the inside! It's falling apart, move it!"_

'Grim Reaper, I hate you!' I cried out in my thoughts as I jumped off. It seems that Grim Reaper's magic destroying ability invaded the golem like a virus and destroyed it from the inside.

"Where's the Headmaster and guards when you need them?" I groaned as the girls came up to me to see if I was alright.

An explosion then suddenly shook the ground and me and the girls almost lost our balance.

"What in Great Founder's was that!?" Louise said loudly.

We all turned to the source of the explosion and saw that it was coming from somewhere inside the academy.

"Isn't that the place where the ball is being held?" Kyoko wondered.

Two words described what I felt then. "Ah, shit." I then turned Derf into gun mode and aimed him at Fonquet. "Alright bitch, start talking. What're you planning?"

"Hey, don't look at me! I was just trying to break into the vault!" Fonquet snapped, surprisingly angry that she was being blamed for another crime. "I have no idea who did that! I'm just a thief!"

"But if you didn't do it, then who did?" Louise wondered.

"We better check this out." I suggested and then took out my Bind Ring. "But first..."

**BIND! PLEASE!**

Two small magic circles appeared and wrapped chains of ice around Fonquet.

"Hey! Let me go!" Fonquet demanded as she struggled to get free.

"I'll deal with you later." I turned to the girls. "Watch her!" They nodded and I took off towards the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ballroom)<strong>

Once I made it to the Ballroom, I found that the place was trashed. Foods and broken glass on the ground, tables and chairs turned, and the teachers and guards were protecting the students and Henrietta while fighting...a Phantom!

The Phantom was slim in build and was red and black in color. It had curved pointed horns going up with bat-like wings sprouting from its back. It also had a arrowhead tail. While the rest of its body was that like of a human's, its head looked close to that of a dead horse skull. In its hand was a red trident. It was a Devil Phantom. That's new.

Thinking fast, I ran, turned Derf into sword mode, and jumped to attack the Phantom from behind. "Ha! Surprise bitch!" I struck his head.

**"Ow! The back of my head!"** Devil cried in pain, holding his head in pain. **"Who did that!?"** His question was met with my foot, kicking him away.

I got in front of teachers, the guards, the students, and Henrietta. "That would be me."

"Darling!" I heard Kirche said.

**"Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai!? The reports of you being here were true!?"**

Ignoring Kirche, I ready Derf. "That's right and I'm here to stop people like you. In fact, I'm surprised you guys don't attack this place daily. I mean, this place _is _filled with magic users."

**"Don't patronize me, ****Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai!" **The Phantom snapped. **"You'll pay for interfering in Wiseman's mission!"**

I narrowed my eyes. "Minotaur said something about Wiseman. How is it that you Phantoms are here?"

**"Like I tell you!" **Devil then pulled out stones. Wait, those aren't just stones, they're Ghoul Stones! Shit! Kinda makes me wonder where he gets that stuff? He throws them out and they transformed into the foot soldiers of the Phantoms. **"Get him! I'll get the princess." **By his command, the Ghouls clenched their weapons and made their way towards me. So, Henrietta is the Gate? I guess that makes sense. She's part of royalty and would be considered stronger than others which in turn will give birth to a stronger Phantom.

I turn to the Headmaster. "Pervy Geezer!" He jumped at the sudden nickname. "Get the princess and the students out of here! I'll take care of the Phantom." He nodded and he and the teachers directed everyone away.

**"Don't think I'll let you get away!" **Devil then jumped and broke through a window, giving chase.

"Shit." I then turned to the Ghouls. "Sorry, but I'll have to make this quick." I then opened Derf's Hand Author.

**COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SLASH, SHAKE HANDS!**

I then scanned my Ring.

**WATER! SLASH STRIKE! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

I charged and struck the nearest Ghoul and tore through him like wet paper. One tried to skewer me with its weapon, but I twirled around it and chopped off its head. Two more tried their luck, but I kicked away one's lance and grabbed another's and used it to hit the first one before slicing both of them. The last three teamed up and went to attack me at the same time, but I jumped over them and turned around to deliver a water blade, destroying all of them.

"That takes care of that. Now for the Phantom."

* * *

><p><strong>(Courtyard)<strong>

After wondering around for awhile, I finally found the Phantom with the teachers doing their best to defend Henrietta. Just as Devil was about to wound Colbert, I transformed Derf into gun mode and shot his hand away.

**"Gah!" **The Phantom cried in pain and looked to see who did it, only to lay its eyes on me. **"You!"**

"Did you really think a couple of Ghouls would be able to stop me?" I questioned.

**"Stop interfering with my mission!"**

"As long as you people continue to drown people into despair, I'll always be there to stop you and give those people hope!" I then charged.

Devil got out its trident and went for a stab which I deflected and then I kicked him in the chest. Angry, it went for wild swings and stabs, but thanks to my Runes, I was able to dodge them no problem. Seeing an opportunity, I grabbed onto Devil's weapon and shot at him, making him let go of his weapon and sending him flying. He got back up angrily and produced in its hands whips made out of fire. It then tried to whip me and I tried my best to dodge the fasts whippings but I eventually got hit.

**"Ha! How do you like that!?"**

"Don't get cocky!" I said as I get back up.

Just as Devil was about to attack again it started to...rain? But it was clear night skies just a moment ago? It seems this was no ordinary rain as Devil's fire whips were easily extinguish.

**"What!? How is this possible!?" **Devil tried to conjure up more whips but nothing came.

I used this distraction to finish him off.

**COME ON SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS!**

**WATER! SHOOTING STRIKE! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

Taking aim, I kept shooting empowered water covered bullets at Devil until he exploded.

**"Wiseman, I've failed you!" **Those were Devil's last words before he exploded.

"Phew." I breath a sigh a relief and then turn to the people. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, we are all right." Osmond said.

I nod and looked around until I found Henrietta. I walked up to her and asked. "Are you alright?"

She nods. "Yes, I'm alright. And also..." She then slapped my helmet.

"Ow! What the heck!?"

"You're a bad influence on people, Haru."

Confused by her words, I tilt my head and then look at Derf. "Derf, do you know what she means?"

_"How should I know? I'm just a sword."_

BOOM!

I turn to the sudden noise and saw lightning raining down from one area.

_"Aibou, wasn't that the place where we left the girls?"_

I froze. "SHIT!" I then once again ran at the speed of a certain blue hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Kyoko and Louise)<strong>

_While Haru was dealing with the Phantom, the girls were debating what to do with Fonquet._

_"So, what should we do with her?" Kyoko asked Louise._

_"Haru said we have to watch her and that's all we have to do until Haru solves what ever is going on." Louise replied._

_"Yeah, but I'm bored."_

_"Wha!? We have to watch over a thief and your bored!?"_

_While the two girls were still debating, Fonquet was trying to figure out how to get out of her bindings. She's never seen binding like these before and was still having difficulty getting free. Just as she was about to give up, she noticed that her wand was just a few feet away from her. Checking to make sure that Kyoko and Louise weren't looking at her, she quietly got on her sides and slowly started to roll._

_"Maybe we should doodle on her face." Kyoko suggested._

_"Why would we ever do that?" Louise asked._

_"Because it'll be funny!" Kyoko then got a marker from no where. "Here, I have a marker."_

_"You can be so childish, you know that?" Louise remarked._

_"And you should always keep your yes on your prisoner!" Both girls turn to see Fonquet sitting up straight with wand in hand, With a small, awkward wave of her wand, and earth hand erupted from the ground and lifted her up. The hand soon became part of a whole new golem as Fonquet sunk into her golem, getting rid of her binds, and then rose up, unbounded and free. "Ah, that's much better."_

_The girls just looked at the golem before Kyoko turned to Louise. "I told you we should have just watched her."_

_Before Louise could retort, an earth fist crashed next to them and sent them flying. Both landed on the ground, covered in dirt, thus ruining their dress though that is the least of their problems. _

_Louise was the first to recover first. "Kyoko, are you OK?" She looked around for the younger and when she found her, she gasped in horror. Kyoko, like her, was covered in dirt and her dress was ruined but the thing that made Louise gasp was that Kyoko was unconscious and was bleeding from the head. Louise didn't know what came over her but never in her life has she ever felt so angry. She slowly got up, wand clenched tightly in her hand as she glared up at the golem as Fonquet had made it inside the vault. She later came out holding some kind of case._

_She then looked at Louise and raised the case. "I'll be taking this." She then waved her wand. "Golem, take care of her." The golem did as told and was going to grab Louise._

_Louise looked up with possibly the most angriest glare she has ever gave anyone and she didn't know what made her say what she said, but she blamed Haru. "DIE YOU BITCH!" _

_BOOM!_

_And with a whiplash of her wand, the biggest explosion she's ever done ignited and blew the Golem's arm clean off, but because the explosion was so close to her, she flew back and later fell unconscious from low on magic._

_Fonquet almost fell of her golem from how powerful the explosion was and when it was over, she gasped at the damage done to her golem. She the looked down towards Louise. "That girl might become a problem in the future. Golem, quickly finish her!" The earth construct did as told and used it remaining hand to go for Louise, but just when it came inches to Louise, it stopped. _

_This confused Fonquet. "Golem, what are you waiting for? Hurry and finish her!"_

_Signs of it struggling were seen as the construct tried but something was preventing it._

_"What's going on?" Fonquet wondered. Her answer quickly came in the form of Kyoko herself surrounded by a white aura. "That girl!?"_

**(BGM: Magia by Kalafina)**

_With a wave of her hand, the hand of the golem suddenly shot up and the golem punched itself in the face! _

_"What the!?" Fonquet was beyond confused at what just happened._

_Then suddenly, Kyoko started to levitate in the air. With a wave of her hand, storm clouds were summoned and it started to rain. After that and another wave of her hands, three arms of earth burst out of the ground and grabbed onto the golem; two grabbing onto its legs and the last on grabbing its wrist. _

_"What in Great Founder is going on!" Fonquet thought out loud as fear started to develop in her. She then noticed that the storm clouds started to swirl above her and making a quick decision, she made a break for it which not only saved her life, but also allowed her to get away for with a down motion of Kyoko's hands, thunder and lightning appeared and rained down upon the earth construct, destroying it._

_Just a few meters away from the academy, Fonquet looked back and gazed in awe and fear as lightning continued to rain down. Not saying anything, just glad to be alive, the 'Crumbling Dirt' made her escape._

_Back at the academy, once the golem was no more, the white aura around Kyoko disappeared and Kyoko fell, falling unconscious before she hit the ground._

**(BGM End)**

_Later on, Haru came and saw the devastation. He then saw the unconscious girls. "Louise! Kyoko!"_

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day)<strong>

It's the day after Fonquet escaped and currently, the girls and I were in class in study hall. The girls were quickly sent into the infirmary after facing the thief and after some healing magic, magic replenishing, and a goods night's rest, the girls were back on their feet, but not at full strength. Fonquet caused such a mess that the staff don't have time to teach class. I found out later at what happened to the girls, but Kyoko says she barely remembers what happened. Currently, I was feeding both Louise and Kyoko food I made personally and checking to see if they were feeling OK.

"Are you sure you two are OK?" I asked.

"We're fine, Onii-chan." Kyoko said as I fed her some shrimp tempura.

"Are you really sure?"

This time Louise spoke. "Yes, for the tenth time, we are fine!" I then fed her some tonkatsu, much to her displeasure.

"If you say so." I said as I spoon fed Kyoko some miso soup.

Louise spoke up again. "Haru."

"Yes?"

"Did you bring a whole banquet or something!?" Louise shouted as she pointed to all of the food I cooked that almost took up the all the desks of the room.

If you wondering what I made, I've currently made both eastern and western dishes.

For the eastern dishes, I've made Katsudon, Oyakodon, Tendon, Omurice, some Miso soup, a sushi platter filled with sushi, Udon, Ramen, Yaki soba, Tempura, Tonkatsu, Yakisoba-pan, and Curry Bread. Tabitha was currently eating some curry bread right now.

For western dishes, I've made simple Bacon and Eggs with two pieces of Toast, Fried chicken, Mac & Cheese, a Hamburger, a number of Pizzas with each having its own toppings, Barbecued meats, a big juicy steak, and Ribs.

Currently, the students were eating what I made, the smell to much for them.

I just blinked at her, looked at what I cooked, then looked back at her. "Louise, I wouldn't count this as a banquet."

"Wha!? Look at all the food you made!"

I scratched my head. "Well, back in my world, I was lucky to get a job at a very fancy restaurant and since we had so many customers everyday, I made lots of food everyday and it kinda became a habit."

"I wouldn't call this _kinda!"_

"Why are you complaining? Don't you see the amount of food you people have?" And that's just breakfast!

Professor Colbert then came into the room. "Miss Val-Holy Founders!" He then stumbled a bit, attacked suddenly by the delicious scents of all my dishes. He quickly recovered and looked at all of the dishes. "What happened here!?"

"Darling happened." Kirche said as she was currently eating from the sushi platter along with some students. I had to show them how to use chopsticks.

"I see." Prof. Colbert said slowly as he grabbed a Hamburger. "As I was about to say, Miss Vallière can you please come with me to the Headmaster's Office immediately. Familiars included."

Huh, I wonder what's up? I set down my utensils and grab my blazer of my Ashford Academy uniform and follow Colbert, the girls following as well. Before I left, I turned to the students. "All the foods yours, you spoiled brats. Go wild." After that, we followed Colbert out of the classroom and when I closed the door, I instantly heard commotion. I smile, shake my head, and catch up with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>(Headmaster's Office)<strong>

When I made it to the room, I saw all the teachers and Henrietta here as well.

Turning to Headmaster Osmond, I greeted him...my way. "What up Pervy Geezer." Everyone except Kyoko looked at me in surprise. "What? He's a pervert and an old geezer which makes him a Pervy Geezer."

Some people were trying very hard not to laugh at the logic, Henrietta was one of them as her face was almost red.

Osmond coughed, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Now that we're all done laughing at me, I'm sure all of you are aware of what has transpired last night, need I elaborate?" He looked at everyone before continuing. "As of this morning, Miss Longueville has managed to find out the location of Fonquet the 'Crumbling Dirt.'

I raised an eyebrow. "For real?"

Longueville nodded and then holds up a scroll. "From what I've been able to gather, sources say she's holed up in an old cabin in the forests. We think she's trying to learn how to use the Staff of Destruction, the item she stole, for either her own purposes or to fetch it for a higher price if she decides to sell it."

"What, that's it?" I said. I then drew Derf. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! I'm ready to go in on this bitch! I'm ready to go in on this hoe!"

People were surprised by my choice of language.

"Watch your mouth!" Louise then elbowed my gut and for someone with a small body and still recovering, she sure has a lot of strength.

"Anyway, I think we should call upon the soldiers to go after Fonquet." Colbert suggested, taking another bite of his hamburger.

Osmond shook his head. "No. By then, she will have escaped."

"And we can't send the royal guards for they are still recovering from the attack by that..." She looked towards me. "Phantom was it?" I nod.

"Which leaves us with only one option left." Osmond said. "We must retrieve the staff ourselves."

I was kinda surprised by this declaration. Don't call upon soldiers, but send a bunch of schoolteachers after a famous? Granted the teachers weren't amateurs but I doubt they ever experienced anything regarding real life battle where they can potentially lose their lives. Makes me wonder what Osmond is thinking.

"Now, is there anyone who will volunteer for this quest?" Osmond asked among the staff, but no one raised their hands.

In the end, I sigh and stepped forward. "I'll go."

"Ah, our unranked noble; Wonderful." Osmond nodded and looks around. "Anyone else?"

Louise stepped forward. "I'll go too."

"Louise!?" Me and Henrietta both gasped.

"Count me in." Kyoko too stepped forward.

"No, I won't allow it." I said. "You two are still recovering."

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm the master and you're my familiar!" Louise pointed out before looking down. "And not just that, I have to make that woman pay for what she did to Kyoko."

"Louise." Kyoko muttered.

Then, the door suddenly flung opened and falling to the ground were...Kirche and Tabitha!? Were these two eavesdropping!?

"Miss Zerbst!? Miss Tabitha!?" Colbert said, surprised.

"Owie..." Kirche wined. "That hurt." She then literally bounced to her feet. "I heard everything!"

I looked down at the bluenette. "So, how did you get dragged into this?"

"...Dragged me along..." Tabitha answered as she got up normally. You poor thing.

Wait a minute. Don't tell me she's coming!

"You heard everything?" Osmond asked.

"Yes and I would like to volunteer for this quest."

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

The look on my face mirrored Louse's although it's probably for different reasons.

Tabitha raised her hand too.

"Miss Tabitha?" Colbert asked.

She glanced at all of us. "Worried about you four..." She then glared at Kirche. "Keep an eye on you..." She then looked at me. "We still have lessons..."

This girl must really want to read some Manga if she's reminding me that I still have a lot to teach her.

"Oh, Tabitha!" Kirche cooed, taking her earlier comment as a declaration of friendship which I kinda doubt.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave this to you four." Osmond nodded. "As much I am against this, it can't be helped. On other the hand, I think this is the best we can get." Osmond then gestured to Tabitha. "Despite her age, Miss Tabitha has been bestowed with the knight title of Chevalier for her past accomplishments."

"Say what/Nani!?" Louise, Kyoko and I said at the same time. I've heard guts becoming knights, but girls? That's a first.

"Tabitha sugoi!" Kyoko looked at Tabitha with amazement.

"That's very impressive." I said and was that a blush I saw on her face?

"And Miss Zerbst is from one of the most famous military families in Germania." Osmond continued, gesturing to Kirche who smiled at the praise.

"That's right and not only that, but I get to be with Darling after so long!" Kirche added.

Dammit. I don't think all those tricks Tabitha taught me are gonna help me out of this one.

"And Miss Vallière who..." That's when Osmond trailed off, causing Louise's eye to twitch. "Uh...well...I got nothing." He just dropped the bomb, causing Louise to slump as if a black cloud was raining down on her and causing me to laugh.

Henrietta looked like she wanted to comfort her friend, but the audience's presence prevented her from doing that so Kyoko was the one who comforted Louise.

"Oh, that's right!" Osmond remembered, slamming a fist on his empty palm. "We also have our unranked noble who can use all four elements in the form of rings and had single handily defeated General Gramont in a duel."

"No autographs, please." I spoke in a cocky tone.

"Not to mention he's the legendary Ganda-!" Prof. Colbert began but Osmond slammed a hand over his mouth, preventing him from what he was about to say. What was he about to say? I'll ask later. For now, time to catch us a thief.

* * *

><p>With preparations finished and ready, Louise, Kyoko and I along with Kirche, and Tabitha got on a wagon pulled by a horse with Miss Longueville driving us to Fonquet's supposed hideout. If you ask me, I don't trust this woman. Something in my mind just tells me that, but I can't figure out why. Add that to the fact that she's given us very little information and the feeling just gets stronger. It's probably nothing, but I'll keep an eye on her just in case.<p>

"Ah, isn't this relaxing, Darling?" Kirche asked, smiling and leaning against me, making sure I can see her cleavage. "A nice, quiet and relaxing ride through the country."

I just remained silent, eyes closed with one twitching and using all of my willpower to not draw Derf and chop off her head right then and there. Louise and Kyoko were both growling and glaring daggers at Kirche while Tabitha was just reading a book.

"So..." I spoke up, pushing away Kirche, igniting a pout from her. "What's our game plan?"

"What do you mean?" Louise asked.

"Come on. You can't possibly think that you can just go charging in without a plan?" I said. "If Fonquet is really hiding in some old cabin, she's got to have some kind of protection. Like some kind of magical field that allows her to detect intruders or traps of some kind?"

Tabitha nodded, agreeing with me.

"What traps could she have for us? She's just a thief." Louise said.

"This is why I hate spoiled kids." I mutter under my breath, rubbing my temple. "Louise, your missing the big picture. She's not just a thief, she's a Triangle Class Mage which means she's most likely from nobility. If all you nobles just label her as just some thief, then I can see why she's been able to escape for so long."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Louise asked, offended.

"Allow me to be blunt." I said, everyone now listening. "Every action, no matter how small, has a mean, a motive and all of this can be used to figure out Fonquet's or any criminal's motive. From your and any other noble's point of view, she's just an ordinary thief that's been able to slip away from the noble's hands every time. However, the fact that she keeps pulling off heists like these means that she _isn't _an ordinary thief and is in fact, a professional and lots of nobles make the mistake of thinking that with their status and magic, nothing bad will ever happen to them."

"So what do you suggest, Onii-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Lets go over what we do know so far." I said. "She's a Triangle Class Earth Mage and she's able to create massive golems using nothing but soil and dirt. She has good control over them, but when mixed with other elements like water, she'll start to lose control. Let's remember that she's a Triangle Mage, meaning that she's not just some off spring of some noble who kept a mistress around, but was raised by a proper noble family, got education, and was given training."

"So she's a disgraced noble?" Kirche guessed.

"We can't be to sure about that." I said. "She could be a proper noble who does this in secrecy in order to hide her reputation and fulfil some other kind of goal."

"That's an interesting theory." Miss Longueville commented.

"You're so smart Darling!" Kirche said. "Just what I like in a man."

"Oh lay off." I rudely said.

"But..." Louise began. "Why would an upstanding noble do such things?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't ask me. Just because someone has the title of nobility, doesn't mean they act like it. You have to understand that there are people out there who would love nothing more then to just ruin some enemy they have, backstabbing them, or commit crimes for their own selfish greed. The world, while it is beautiful, is not as pretty as it seems." I then brought Kyoko into our one-arm hug. "There are times when you have to make some really tuff decisions in life if you want to survive. Henrietta probably goes through the same thing."

"Onii-chan." Kyoko mutters, looking at me in worry.

"Back to my original point..." I continue. "If we can figure out what Fonquet's motive is and how she operates, we can devise a plan to stop her."

All of the girls nodded, understanding my explanation.

"We're here." Miss Longueville spoke up.

I leaned over the edge of the wagon, seeing the path that vanished into the forest.

"Looks like we'll have to go on foot from here." I said as all of us got off the wagon.

"I'll go see if I can go block off any escape routes Fonquet might have." Miss Longueville said.

I nod in agreement. "We'll go confront Fonquet." And with that, me and the girls splinted up with Miss Longueville and headed into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile...)<strong>

_At another place, in a cave hidden by forest and fog, were three figures._

_The first was feminine. Her body was shapely with white on her legs, blue on the sides, and purple lining between them. Gold bands were around her ankles, giving the appearance of boots as her feet appeared to be. Her top half looked like a uniform top with golden shoulders, making her look more imperial like a general. Her head was mostly encased in a purple scaled helmet with a black visor that wrapped around the edges. The bottom half of her face was visible with pink lips, enhancing her female sensuality. The only and most obviously inhuman aspect about her were the snakes coming out underneath her helmet like hair. This was Elite Phantom Medusa._

_Standing next to her was a male Phantom. His body was purple while it's armor was aqua blue. The armor resembled samurai armor covered in scales. On its head was a helmet that resembled a fish, fins spread apart, and on its forehead was a sharp-looking horn and unlike Medusa's helmet, you can see his eyes which were ocean blue. Below the helmet were sharp-looking teeth. A noticeable aspect about him is that it looked like his legs could combine and transform into something. This was Elite Phantom Neptune._

_The third and final figure was resting in a bed and hidden behind sheets, it's shadow showing it was male. _

_"Your report?" The mysterious man asked._

_Both Phantoms bowed to him and Neptune was the one to speak. **"Devil has failed, Wiseman-sama."**_

_This time Medusa spoke up. **"From what I've been able to gather from Pixie, it was the** **Yubiwa no Mahoutsukai** __**himself."**_

_"Nani!?"_

**_"But it seems that this Wizard is not Haruto Souma." _**_Neptune quickly added._

_If the covers weren't there, we could have seen Wiseman raise an eyebrow. "A different one you say? Tell me more."_

**_"It seems that this one is much more violent than our Wizard. Pixie said that he's killed a human himself." _**_Medusa said with a bit of disbelief in her voice._

_"Really!?" Wiseman was surprised. "Then he is indeed not our Wizard. Even so, he still opposes us and must be dealt with before he reaches the level of Haruto Souma himself." He turns to Medusa. "Medusa, I trust you to deal with this new Wizard?"_

_Medusa rises to her feet and bows. **"It shall be done, Wiseman-sama." **And with that, Medusa leaves. _

_Once Medusa was gone, Wiseman turns to Neptune. "Neptune, can you tell me more about this new Wizard?"_

**_"Yes. It seems that for killing the human, who was the Imperial Messenger, the people of the court have branded him with the name 'Mage Killer' for the Messenger was indeed a mage after all."_**

_"The 'Mage Killer' eh?" Wiseman was deep in thought before he brought up another subject. "How goes with retrieving Phoenix?"_

**_"Sadly, we have made no progress."_** _Neptune bows in apology. **"But we have predicted that a solar eclipse is fast approaching. Not only can we use this as a chance to make a Sabbath, but this might also give us a chance to recover Phoenix."**_

_"Very good. You are dismissed."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with Haru)<strong>

"Are we there yet?" Kirche complained.

"No." Louise growled, irritated like me.

"How about now?"

"No." Tabitha said this time.

"Now...?"

"No." I snarled as I cut a branch that was in the way.

"How about-"

"NO!" Both me and Louise shouted.

I am this close to just killing her right now to save me and Louise the trouble. I can even make up a lie about how she died while facing Fonquet bravely.

"Onii-chan, my feet hurt!" Kyoko complained.

I go over to her and bend down, my back to her. "Here, I'll carry you." Kyoko got on me after I said that, and me and the girls continued walking with me giving Kyoko a piggy-back ride.

The girls and I have been walking for awhile but for the past half hour, Kirche has been doing nothing but complain. I mean, seriously. This girl has all the energy in the world to chase me, but doesn't have any when walking? What the fuck!?

"Darling~! My feet hurt too!" Kirche complained again. "Let me ride you as well!"

"Sorry, but I had only one seat available and Kyoko has now taken it." I said.

"We're here..." Tabitha used her staff to point at something. We all look forward and from a distance, we all saw an old log cabin. Bingo! I set down Kyoko and we all hide behind bushes.

"So, what should we do?" Louise asked.

"Obviously, we go in and get the Staff of Destruction." Kirche got up and was about to walk forward, but I stopped her and got her to lay low.

"Are you stupid or something!? There could be traps!" I said. I then picked up a pebble and throw it out into the opening. Nothing. "OK, me and Tabitha will go towards the cabin. You girls stay here and keep a look out for Fonquet."

They all nodded and Tabitha and I stealthily went towards the cabin. Once we made it there,, we both pushed our backs against the wall.

I turned to Tabitha and asked. "You got a spell that can detect traps or anything? Both magical and non-magical."

She nodded and with a wave of her staff, a light blue breeze swept through the cabin. After a few seconds, she replies. "No traps..."

With that said, I got in front of the door and slammed the door open and immediately dropped to the floor in case if there were still traps. You can't always rely on magic and it does have it's limits and one can never be too carful. With nothing happening, I got up and both the bluenette and I inspected the place.

The smell of rotting wood was all over the place and there was dust and cobwebs all over. Who would want to hide out here?

"Check the place and stay cautious." I said to Tabitha and we both rooted around.

It was only a few minutes later when the bluenette spoke up. "Found it..."

Say what now!? I turned around and in the small girl's hands was a small purple box, the size of a small trunk, with silver accents.

I frown. "This isn't right. Look around. If Fonquet was really hiding here, then where are the signs? Not even the dust has been disturbed." My frown grew heavier. "This is all too easy."

Then there was a scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The voice belonged to Louise.

And then...

BOOM!

Both me and Tabitha rushed outside to see another golem made out of dirt attacking the girls. While it was not as big as the one that attacked the vault, it was still Fonquet's work.

"Fuck! I knew it was too easy!" I cursed before turning to Tabitha. "Tabitha, get the girls to a safe spot, I'll take care of the golem!" She nods and runs towards the girls. Now, it's time to get to work.

I drew Derf and smacked him. "Hey, wake up Derf. We got work to do."

_"Yawn~! Who're facing this time?"_

I pointed towards the golem.

_"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!"_

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I then threw Derf into the air and activated my Driver.

**DRIVER ON! PLEASE!**

When the WizarDriver materialized around my belt, I put on my Water Ring and flipped the Shift Levers.

**SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

Flipping my Ring's visor, I shout out, "Henshin!" and placed it in front of the hand author.

**WATER! PLEASE! SUI! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

Once donned in my Water Style armor, Derf fell threw the magic circle, transforming into the WizardSwordGun in sword mode where I caught him. With that done, I ran towards the golem.

"Hey! Big and ugly! Down here!" I called out to the golem, switching Derf to gun mode and opening his Hand Author.

**COME ON SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS! COME ON SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS!**

Somehow hearing me, the earth construct turned towards me. Just what I wanted.

**WATER! SHOOTING STRIKE! SUI! SUI! SUI!**

"Hope you like water!" I took aim and shot four empowered water covered bullets where they made holes on the golem who stepped back from my sudden attack.

"How did you like that!?" Then, right before my eyes, pieces of the earth rose up and filled in the holes of the golem. "Nani!?"

The golem went for a punch, but I jumped out of the way. I then immediately jumped onto the arm and ran up towards the head, switching Derf into sword mode. Once I was close enough to the head, I stabbed one of its eye and then slashed away the other eye, blinding it. The golem, now blind, tried to smack me, but I jumped off and the result was that it smacked itself in the face. I kinda found that funny.

"Haru!" I heard Louise call out to me. I turned and saw the girls a good distance away, but not too far where I can't hear them. "What do you want us to do!?"

"Provide cover fire!" I called back, turning around to see that the golem had just finished regenerating its eyes. Just when it got up, it was assaulted by a flamethrower and three human sized ice lances, curtsey of Kirche and Tabitha. Then it was hit by levitated trees and boulders, curtsey of my imouto. Then its leg was blown up, curtsey of Louise.

"Dang it! I was aiming for the head." I somehow heard Louise say that.

With all of the girls keeping the golem busy, this gave me time to switch Rings.

"Time to go Hulk on this thing." I said.

**EXCITE! PLEASE!**

My entire body then suddenly bulged, becoming a tower of muscle and might that easily dwarfed my previous height.

"Oh Darling! You're so manly!" Kirche swooned.

"Now's not the time!" Louise snapped, throwing another explosion and I noticed that her aim was getting better and, dare I say it, explosions getting stronger?

"HARU! SMASH!" I yelled, my voice way deeper, as I charged towards the golem. It sent a punch at me, but I easily caught it without breaking a sweat and, to the surprise of the girls, lifted up the golem and threw him to the side where it crashed into the cabin, destroying it. I then jumped a great distance towards it and landed with a crash on it where I continued to punch and destroy the non-living hell out of it until it swatted me away, Excite wearing off.

As I was getting up, using Derf to steady me, I stare at the earth construct regenerating once again.

_"I don't know about you aibou, but I'm starting to get annoyed of this thing constant regeneration."_

"You and me both." I groaned. If this keeps up, I'll just keep spending all of my mana until I have nothing left. And the worst part, I forgot to eat!

"Haru/Onii-chan!" Both Louise and Kyoko came running next to me, worried about me.

"Are you alright?" Kyoko asked.

"I just got swatted by a 10 feet golem. I'm peachy." I said sarcastically.

Louise then had this look that said that she had an idea.

"Tabitha, throw me the Staff of Destruction!" Louise called out.

"Huh?" Both me and Kyoko said in confusion.

Tabitha cooperated and used her magic to send us the case containing the Staff of Destruction. The golem tried to catch it, but it was too slow and with Tabitha's wind magic, she was able to guide the case through its fingers and it landed right into Louise's hands.

"Louise, what are you planning?" I asked.

"It said that with the Staff of Destruction, even a Dot Class Mage is able to kill a dragon." Louise explained. "If I use this, then we might be able to destroy that thing."

"That does sound like a good idea." I said. "Worst case scenario, we're all blown up to bits."

"You're a genius, Louise!" Kyoko said causing Louise to blush from the compliment.

Louise then hurriedly opened the box and I expected to see some kind of magic specter or some kind of wand. Instead, what I saw was...a rocket launcher!? No fucking way!

"What the hell!?" I gaped. "The Staff of Destruction is a military rocket!"

"Huh?" Louise looked at me like I was crazy. "Haru, it's the Staff of Destruction!"

"No, it's a rocket launcher!" I exclaimed.

Kyoko then saw that the golem was coming towards us. "Ah! It's coming this way!"

Moving fast, Louise took out the rocket launcher and waved it around like some kind of staff, but nothing happened. "Why isn't this working!?"

"Oh, give me that!" Stabbing Derf to the ground, I got to my feet and snatched the military weapon from her hands and then somehow...I knew how to use this. How is that possible? I've never touched something like this in my life yet, when I touched this, my runes started to glow and now I feel like a master.

I hit the hidden latch, extended the barrel of the weapon, and raised the aiming square.

"Everyone, get back and get down!" I yell to everyone as they did as I told and I took aim. "Astalavista baby!" Making sure that I wouldn't miss, I hit the trigger, launching an explosive rocket out the front. My aim was true and the rocket hit the golem's torso, exploding in a fiery blast, causing the whole thing to collapse into a pile of dirt, this time not regenerating, thank Kami.

"Phew." I breath a sigh of relief, tossing the weapon away. It only had shot any way so now it was useless unless someone can make more, which I doubt anyone can do in this world. I looked at the girls and everyone was gaping with mouths open except Tabitha who's eyes were the biggest they ever been.

It was a few minutes later when the girls finally recovered.

"Onii-chan sugoi!" My imouto said as she looked at me with stars in her eyes.

"Ah, it was nothing." I said, smiling behind my helmet while scratching it.

"Oh Darling, that was amazing!" Kirche said.

Louise just remained speechless.

Tabitha then brought up a very important point. "Where do you think Fonquet is?"

"That's right!" Kirche and the rest suddenly realized. "This golem was here so Fonquet should be close!"

With caution levels raised, we all look around to see if we can spot the thief when we saw Miss Longueville picking up the rocket launcher.

"You all did a very good job." The green haired secretary said in a tone that really made me feel uneasy as she undid her hair and removed her glasses, looking like a different person with those minor adjustments. Wait a minute. Green hair. Oh fucking son of a bitch!

I went to grab Derf, but Miss Long-no, Fonquet pointed the rocket launcher at us. "Hold it right there."

We all flinched, I'm acting, while I froze, hand just about to grab Derf.

"First off, I would like to thank you, Gandalfr, for teaching me how to use this weapon. "Fonquet said, smirking. "My clients will be most appreciated."

"Clients?" I said. "I would ask who you're working for but I have this feeling that you won't tell us." Hey, this isn't an anime people. People just don't come out and say who they're working for like in the shows.

"Well, aren't you a smart kid." Fonquet said sarcastically. "That's is correct. My clients asked to remain unknown and what's the point of telling some kids that are about to die?"

"Why are you doing this?" Louise asked.

She laughed a little. "Alright, I'll humor you." Oh wow. This woman is going to make the one of the biggest mistakes ever. Giving away information. "Once I had the Staff of Destruction in hand and was able to escape from you two girls," She said that to Louise and Kyoko. "I was ready to up and leave when I faced a sudden problem. I didn't know how to use the Staff of Destruction. I thought that someone from the academy might know but even _they _didn't know how to use it. I will admit that I was surprised that they sent students after me instead of the teachers, but I thought that familiar boy might be able to help me. Not only is it fascinating that you can use magic, all four elements no less, but also in fact that you are the legendary familiar, Gandalfr who is a weaponry."

So I was some kind of legendary Familiar? As if being Kamen Rider Wizard and having two Phantoms inside of me wasn't enough.

"A legendary...familiar?" Louise blinked.

"You really haven't figured it out, Miss Vallière?" Fomquet said. "There's only one reason why you summoned two human familiars. One of them uses all four elements. That should have been a clue. The Gandalfr was one of the four Familiars of our Founder Brimir. I don't know what kind of Familiar your little female friend here is, but with that logic, that would make you a Void Mage."

Everyone gasped at her claim.

"I'm...what?" Louise gasped in shock.

"So then...all those explosions..." Kirche began.

"Were no accidents." Kyoko finished for her.

"Her Void magic was probably so potent that using it by conventional means is pointless." I theorized.

"That is correct. Were you anyone else, I would have thought you were some kind of rogue mage that has a grudge against other mages, considering you're called the 'Mage Killer' after all." Fonquet said. "Now, I believe the time for talk is over. Goodbye Gandalfr..." She then hit the trigger but like I expected, nothing happened. "What!?" She tired hitting the trigger multiple times, but nothing happened. "Why isn't this thing working!?"

I grab onto Derf and turned around. "Because there's nothing magical about it. The 'Staff of Destruction' is a good name for it, but you made the mistake thinking it was magic."

"What!?" Fonquet gasped, fear now in her voice knowing that she didn't have some great destructive weapon over us.

"Your so called 'Staff of Destruction' is a weapon from Kyoko and I's world. It's pure technology. Think of it like a musket or a crossbow. It needs to be reloaded and guess what? It only had one shot." I then swing around Derf a bit. "Now, I believe you called me among the lines of 'Mage Killer,' right?"

_"Lady, you are, as my aibou puts it, so fucked."_

Realizing that she was in deep shit, Fonquet took off running.

I sigh. "Do you think you can escape me that easily?" I switched Derf to gun mode and fired one shot towards her. Fonquet raised a wall of dirt to block it, but the bullet just swerved around it and struck Fonquet's right leg, igniting a loud, shrill scream of pain from her as she fell to the ground as the wall of dirt crumbled.

I walk up to her, seeing lots of blood pour out of her leg and her struggling to get up. She tried crawling away, but I stood in the way of her path, making her look up in fear at me.

"You should thank your luck and my imouto, Kyoko, for you would be magicless and dead by now." I kneel down and then hit her neck with the butt of Derf's handle, knocking her into unconscious. "Now, go to sleep." I then get up and turn to the girls. "Well, that takes care of everything now, does it?"

Oh how wrong I was.

_"Aibou, look out!"_

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"GAHHHHHH!" A huge ball of dark energy struck my back and exploded.

"HARU!" All the girls, except Tabitha who only looked in shock, cried out as I rolled on the ground towards them, black smoke coming off my armor.

_"Aibou, you okay!?" _

"W-What was that?" I gritted badly, my whole body in pain.

**"Looks like Pixie wasn't joking when she said that you were much more violent." **A female voice said. **"No matter. I will still kill you."**

We all turned to see a figure come out of the trees...wait a minute...NO FUCKING WAY! IT CAN'T BE!

"Medusa!"

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Phew! Again, sorry this was late. I had school work to do and other stuff that suddenly came up. It looks like Medusa is now here and is going to kill Haru under Wiseman's order plus, it seems that Wiseman is trying to get Phoenix out of the sun. This can only mean bad things for Haru and the group. But on the bright side, we got to see Kyoko do some intense magic, that golem never stood a chance. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride.<strong>


	9. Valentine Wizard

**Hello Fanfiction readers and Happy Valentine's Day! **** Ashbel Longhart here to bring you guys my version of a chocolate gift to you all. Just like my other story, I was really stuck on what to do with this until my little sister, again, gave me an idea that just might work. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero or Kamen Rider Wizard. They both belong to their respective owners. I just own this story and my OC's)**

**Now, ladies and gentlemen, sit back and enjoy some chocolate because...IT'S SHOWTIME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine Special: Onii-chan's Chocolate.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Louise's Room, Morning)<strong>

What a beautiful day today. Sun-san was out and the birds were out flying and chirping there wonderful song. I get up from Louise's bed and stretch to get the kinks out.

Hm? Oh! Hi there. I didn't see you. I'm Kyoko, Kyoko Yamamoto. I bet you were expecting to talk to my onii-chan. Well guess what? You're not and instead, you get me. Isn't that great! Although, since this is our only time to speak to one another, I hope we can get along.

Anyway, I bet you people are wondering why you're not talking to onii-chan right now. Well, today is a very special day. Do you know what today is? If you don't know, then I'll tell you. It's Valentine's Day! Hey! What's with that indifferent look on your face! Geez.

I get out of Louise's bed and put on my clothes that onii-chan asked Ms. Quinn to make. What was this uniform from again? Onii-chan said something about a Magic High School. Oh well, I'll think about it later. Right now, I have more important things I need to do.

I look to where my onii-chan usually sleeps, only to find a note in his place. Curious, I go and pick it up and read it.

Note: "Kyoko or Louise, if you're reading this right now, I am probably eating in the kitchen right now. If you need me, you know where to find me. If you can't, just ask the workers."

Well, it's good to know that onii-chan is at the kitchen and not out killing someone. I hate to admit it, but onii-chan looked really scary when he was covered in all off that blood. I shiver just thinking about it.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, it throw away the note and made my way to Louise to wake her up.

Getting close to Louise, I grab her shoulder and shake her gently. "Come one, Louise. It's time to wake up."

Louise shakes me off and mumbles. "Five more minutes."

I sigh and think. What would onii-chan do at a time like this? Oh! I know!

I grab the ends of Louise's blanket and strongly pull it, making Louise fly and land back on her bed with a "Oof!"

"Wakey, wakey Louise!" I said. "You don't want to miss breakfast now, do you?"

She just glares at me, which had no affect of scaring me, and unwillingly got up to get dressed. When she gets done, she looks around and then turns to me.

"Kyoko, where's Haru?" Louise asked.

"He's at the kitchen eating breakfast." I answered.

Louise gives an understanding look and nods her head. We then exit the room and headed to get our breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kitchen)<strong>

I take a spoonful of soup into my mouth, Marteau-san's cooking is as good as ever. I finish my soup and my loaf of bread and thank Marteau-san and the other workers for the food.

"Oh, it was nothing." Marteau-san said. "Anything for 'Our Sword's' little sister."

Speaking of swords. "Where's Onii-chan?"

"He's out teaching that Tabitha girl again." One of the workers answered.

"I see." I said but my chest tightened when I heard this information. For some reason lately, my chest has been hurting lately when ever I see or hear onii-chan is with another girl. I don't know why that is but like all the time, I brush it off. I then turn to Marteau-san.

"Mr. Marteau!"

He turns to me. "Yes?"

"This might sound sudden, but can you please let me use the kitchen just for today!" My request surprised everyone in the room.

"May I ask why?" Marteau asked.

"Well..." I said nervously. "I...wanted to make some chocolate for onii-chan."

Marteau-san raised his eyebrow. "Why do want to make some chocolate for 'Our Sword'?"

I then began to explain to him and all the workers that were listening about Valentine and what's it about.

"Oh ho!" Marteau-san said loudly. "If I didn't know any better, I say you would be using this as an excuse to confess your forbidden love to him!"

I blush at his outrages claim. "What!? No! Why would you say that!?"

Everyone laughs at my reaction.

"We're just teasing you." Marteau-san said.

"Can I please just use your kitchen for just today?" I said in a begging tone.

He held up one finger. "On one condition." He then looks over the crowd of his workers. "Siesta, can you please get over here!" The workers get out of the way to make a path for Siesta-chan to get through. He then turns back to me. "Now, I don't just let anyone use my kitchen. You can use my kitchen if only you let Siesta here help you."

"That's okay with me." I quickly said. "To tell you the truth, I need all the help I can get."

"Then it's settled." Marteau-san then turns to Siesta-chan. "Siesta, you help 'Our Sword's little sister here make some chocolate."

Siesta-chan nods and turns to me. "Look like I'll be helping you."

I grab her hands and bring them up to our faces as I looked at her with a grateful look. "Thank you so much, Siesta-chan. I need all the help I can get."

"Well then, we'll just get out of your way. Good luck." And with that, Marteau-san and the other workers left, leaving me and Siesta-chan alone with the whole kitchen to ourselves.

Once everybody had left, Siesta instantly asked. "So, can you tell me more about this Valentine's Day?"

"What's Valentine's Day?" Me and Siesta-chan turn around to see who said that, only to see the girl that's been trying to get my brother in bed, Kirche-san, the girl that onii-chan has been teaching, Tabitha-chan, and the person I consider the big sister I never had, Louise-chan.

"Oh! Kirche, Tabitha, Louise." I said, surprised to see these three here of all places. I slightly glared at Kirche for a bit before stopping.

"I was looking for you when you said something about Valentine." Louise said. "What is that?"

"I would also like to know." Kirche said.

"Curious..." Tabitha joined.

'Oh boy.' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(One Explanation Later...)<strong>

"Are you sure you're not using this as an excuse to confess your forbidden love for your brother?" Kirche-san asked me.

I blushed crimson and wave my arms frantically. "NO! I don't feel that way about onii-chan!"

Louise-chan then turns to Tabitha-chan. "By the way, where is Haru?"

"Cleaning sword..." Tabitha-chan just said.

"Anyway..." I bring everyone's attention back to me. "Can you girls help me? I've never made chocolate before and I would appreciate the help."

"Hmm..." Kirche-san got into a thinking pose before coming to her answer. "I guess I can help. What kind of future big sister would I be if I didn't help my future little sister?"

Both me and Louise-chan glared at her. I am not letting this bi-wow! Hold it there! I am not onii-chan here.

"I'll help." Tabitha said.

"Arigato Tabitha!" I said.

"What did she say?" Kirche asked.

"Thank you." Tabitha translated. Looks like onii-chan's lessons are paying off.

"I might as well help out as well." Louise-chan said. "I can't have one of my familiars hurting herself."

"Arigato Louise!" I said in a thankful tone. For some reason, she blushed a little and turned away from me.

"Now before we begin, this has to stay a secret to onii-chan until we're done." I added before we started. "Got it?"

Everyone nodded, but Tabitha-chan brought up an important fact. "But who will keep Haru distracted?"

We all then realized that she was right. Onii-chan always comes here to either get food, or cook. What if he comes in and finds us all making chocolate! Just the thought sends me into panic.

"Kyoko, calm down!" Siesta-chan said but I continued to literally run around in circles panicking.

Just then, a light of hope came through the door.

"Huh? What are you ladies up to?"

We all turn to see that boy that onii-chan almost tried to murder, Guiche.

"Uh...why are you all looking at me like that?"

* * *

><p><strong>(One Explanation Later...)<strong>

"No! No! No way! I will not do it!" Guiche-san said.

"But you have to!" I said.

"No! There is no way I am going to distract that demon-" I glared at him. "Uh, I mean, distract that amazing mage while you girls are here making sweets!"

"But we have no one else. Please, you have to distract my brother long enough for us to finish." I asked.

"In case you've forgotten already, he nearly tried to kill me!" Guiche-san then turns around and prepares to walk away. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll-"

"He'll do it."

We all turn our heads to see the only girl who had forgiven Guiche-san when he was two-timing, Montmorency-chan.

"Montmorency, what are you saying!?" Guiche-san asked, surprised and horrified that his girlfriend is making him face onii-chan.

"Guiche, just the sight of the familiar makes you either turn the other way or running and screaming like a little girl." Montmorency-chan said, the information making me and all the other girls, except Tabitha-chan, giggle. "I say it's time you faced your fears once and for all." And with that, Montmorency-chan grabbed Guiche-san by his cloak and dragged him away while Guiche-san was kicking and screaming, trying to get free.

"Well, at least we have someone to distract Haru." Louise-chan said. "That's one problem solved."

I then turn to face all the girls. "All right everyone, let's make the best chocolate ever for onii-chan!" We all cheered except Tabitha-chan who just her staff to give a silent cheer. "So, who knows where to start?"

Siesta-chan was the only one to raise her hand. Oh boy, this is gonna be harder than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(With Guiche and Montmorency)<strong>

_Currently, both Guiche and Montmorency, the latter still holding onto the former's cloak to ensure that he doesn't escape, were hiding behind a bush, spying on the infamous 'Mage Killer', Haru who was currently cleaning up his talking sword friend, Derflinger._

_"Alright, there he is." Montmorency whispered._

_Guiche didn't say anything as he was sweating bullets._

_"This is our chance." Montmorency then brought her boyfriend in front of her and kicked him out from where they were hiding. "Now go!"_

_Guiche slightly glared at her before nervously shaking as he was making his way towards the magical masked rider._

_When he was close enough, he spoke up, stuttering. "H-Hello t-there, S-Sir Haru."_

_Hearing his voice, Haru stops wiping Derf and turns his had towards the earth mage. "Hm? Guiche? What do you need?"_

_"Oh, I j-just thought I s-say h-hello." Guiche stuttered._

_"Say hello?" Haru raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem very like you. Are you planning something?"_

_That question caused Guiche and Montmorency, who was still hiding behind the bush, to panic._

_"W-W-What!? W-Why would you t-think that!?" Guiche stuttered._

_"Well, one: there's no way you would be talking to me just to say hello and two: you would be running at the sight of me by now." Haru said as he wiped off the rest of the oil that covered his sword friend._

_Just when Guiche was going to spill the beans, Montmorency came to the rescue._

_"He's trying to conquer his fears of you." Montmorency said as she came out of the bush._

_"His fears?" Haru pointed to himself ."Of me?" _

_"I told him to stop being a big baby and get over his fear of you almost killing him." Montmorency half lied since what she said _was_ true. She turned to Guiche. "Isn't that right, Guiche?"_

_"Uh, yeah!" Guiche quickly said. _

_"Which is why we're going to be with you all day." Montmorency added._

_Guiche whiplashed his head towards the water mage. "Wait! What!?"_

_Montmorency pulled Guiche near and whispered to him. "This is the only way to keep this barbarian busy while the others girls are making chocolate. Suck it up!"_

_"If you guys are going to be around me for the entire day, then you can help me with something." Haru said as he sheathed Derf and got up._

_What Haru said raised eyebrows on the two blond mages._

* * *

><p><strong>(Back with Kyoko)<strong>

Hey guys! Your probably wondering what's happening right now.

"Hurry! Put out the fire!" Siesta-chan yelled.

"Dammit Zerbst! Why did you Fireball the beans!?" Louise-chan asked.

"I just wanted to quicken the process of heating up the beans!" Kirche-san said.

Chaos. That's what's happening right now along with some fire. If you're wondering what happened, we were heating up the cocoa beans to get rid of the germinating seed when the red headed cow baka thought it was a good idea to use her magic to 'speed up' the process which resulted in the beans and everything around it to catch fire. If I was onii-chan right now, I would take Derflinger-san and shove him up her-well, I'll let you think about that.

With a wave of my hands, water instantly appeared from a nearby bucket and instantly put out the fire.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Louise-chan then glared towards Kirche-san.

"Never, ever do that again."

"How was I supposed to know that they would catch fire so easily!?" Kirche-san said.

While those two were bickering as always, the rest of us looked at the state of the beans.

"They're completely burned." Siesta-chan said.

Tabitha-chan picked up a bean but it instantly crumbled in her hands.

"Now what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, we do have some left over ingredients from the ball. Maybe we can use those?" Siesta-chan suggested.

I quickly nodded. "I want to get this done fast in case Guiche-san and Montmorency-chan aren't doing a very good job of stalling onii-chan."

We all nod and get to work once again.

**Moments later...**

"And they're done!" I shouted, holding up the tray of finished chocolates like it was some big trophy.

"That took a lot more work than I liked." Kirche-san complained a bit.

"Now, let's taste them to see if they turned out right." Siesta-chan suggested which we all nodded in agreement. We each took one piece of chocolate for ourselves and ate it and the result was-

"TOO SWEET!" We all shouted.

"Why is this so sweet?" Louise-chan asked, staring at her piece of chocolate.

"I know we put in the right amount of sugar." Siesta-chan.

As we were thinking about what went wrong, Tabitha-chan quickly had the answer for us.

"Kirche..."

We all look towards Kirche-san and she scratched her head and laughed a bit, trying to avoid eye contact with us.

"Zebrst, what did you do?" Louise-chan asked, glaring daggers.

"I just thought this chocolate could use more sugar to make it more sweet." Kirche-san said.

"Exactly how much sugar did you add?" Siesta-chan asked.

Tabitha-chan then picked up an empty discarded bag from the floor.

"A whole bag." Kirche confessed.

"A Whole Bag!?" We all shouted.

"Didn't it even occur to you that that amount of sugar would have made it too sweet?" Louise-chan asked.

"Well sorry!" Kriche-san shouted.

I slump down. "Great. Now what are we gonna do?"

"We could make dark chocolate." Siesta-chan suggested.

"Onii-chan doesn't like dark chocolate." I quickly said to get rid of the idea.

Just when our problems couldn't get any worse, they just did.

"Kyoko?"

We all turn our head and saw-

"Onii-chan!?"

It was indeed my precious onii-chan, carrying a couple of bags with Guiche-san and Montmorency-chan carrying a few bags themselves. I could tell from their looks that they were sorry for not distracting onii-chan long enough.

"What are you girls doing here?" Onii-chan asked.

"Uh...we were just...er!" I stuttered as I tried to come up with an excuse.

"Helping..." Tabitha-chan quickly said just when I was about to give up and spill the beans.

"Helping?" Onii-chan repeated. "With what?"

"Making chocolate for me." Tabitha-chan answered back.

"I see." It seems onii-chan took the excuse. "Well, if it's not to much of a problem, can I use the kitchen? I need to make something."

"Sure. Go ahead." I said as we all left and Guiche and Montmorency left the bags they were carrying for onii-chan.

Once onii-chan closed the kitchen door, I slumped against the wall.

"Onii-chan has the kitchen. Now how are we supposed to make chocolate?"

"Why can't we just buy some chocolate?" Kirche-san suggested.

"But I wanted to make something special for onii-chan." I protested.

"Kyoko, as much as it angers me, Zerbrst is right." Louise said. "Without someplace to cook, how are you supposed to make hand made chocolate?"

With that fact, I really can't argue.

"Cheer up, Kyoko." Siesta-chan placed a hand on my shoulder. "There's always next time, right?"

"I guess." I said. Guess I have no other choice. "To the market!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Hours later, Nighttime)<strong>

It was now nighttime and I was currently outside with onii-chan.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Onii-chan asked.

I nervously took out from my pocket a wrapped up box of chocolate and hand it to him. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Onii-chan had a surprised look and took the chocolates. "Thank you. Did you make these yourself?"

I shook my head. "No. There were too many problems that I couldn't make them." I then look down to the ground in sadness. "And I really wanted to make some for you."

I then felt onii-chan's hand on top of my head and no matter how many times he's done this, it never gets old.

"Goshinpainaku." Onii-chan said. "Just the thought of getting me chocolate is good enough."

"Onii-chan." I said, glad that onii-chan was still glad.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me." Onii-chan then takes out a rectangular box from his pocket and gave it to me. "Happy Valentine's Day."

I opened the box and inside...was perfect looking chocolate bar that looked like it shined in the darkness. My eyes widen.

"It took me a couple of tries, but I was able to make some chocolate for you." Onii-chan said, showing off his chocolate covered fingers.

I closed the box, looked up at him, and smiled. "Onii-chan, arigatō!"

So I couldn't make some chocolate for onii-chan, but that's OK since we're both happy with what we got. Besides, like Siesta-chan said, there's always next time, right?

* * *

><p><strong>And done! I hope you all liked it. In my option, it was OK. I don't celebrate Valentine's so all this might not seem all that fluffy. Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till the next ride. <strong>


End file.
